Life Song
by Aeternus Rosa
Summary: Being re-written (Chapters 1-7 are edited)
1. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

**Please review and if you feel that you have to leave a flame, please, let me know why. I can't improve this story if I don't know where I'm going wrong. Each chapter is based on a different song. ~AR~**

**Song: **_Can You Feel the Love Tonight_** from the sound track of **_Lion Kings_**.**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own any of the characters in **_The Powerpuff Girls_**. All I own is the plot and maybe future characters that will make their appearances.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs and Puffs look like regular people.**

* * *

Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Boomer and Butch watched from afar, hiding in the wild berry bushes, as their brother Brick was talking to Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff Girls. While Bubbles and Buttercup (hiding in the same spot as the boys) watched as their sister Blossom laughed as Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys told her a joke.

The greens couldn't help but sneer as Blossom took Brick's hat and placed it upon her own head while Brick himself, just leaned against a tree with his arms cross, smirking as she pranced around. As the blues watched, they slowly began to see what was actually unfolding before them. If only it wasn't true.

The four super power teens watched and observed their leaders actions, while munching on some of the berries. They saw the way Brick would stare and give Blossom a small smile when the wind blew her hair lightly. They saw the way Blossom would touch his arm as she told him something. It was almost sickening to the blues and greens at all the shameless flirting they were seeing. Well, mainly to the greens.

Sure, the boys stopped causing chaos after they entered their Freshmen Year of high school but that didn't mean the two super groups became friends with one another. Sure, they would team up once in a while to defeat a monster that was terrorizing the town but that was it. Besides the little pranks each group, mainly Butch and Buttercup, would pull on one another, they didn't hang out. That was it, nothing more, nothing less.

At least, that is, that's what the four _thought_ until they started to notice their leaders were acting differently two months ago during their last summer before their Senior Year. Finally, having enough, Butch, Boomer, Buttercup and Bubbles followed them. Here, hidden in part of the forest, just a few miles away from Townsville, Brick and Blossom met up, not knowing their siblings were hiding so they couldn't hear or see them.

"Well, I sure as hell didn't expect this to happen," Boomer said as he looked at the leaders.

"What?" As both Buttercup and Butch began to look around, trying to see what the blue Ruff was talking about while Bubbles only shook her head at them, clueless as ever.

"And those two don't seem to have a clue." Bubbles added as she moved her hand towards the reds, who were staring into each other's eyes as Brick played with the end of Blossom's red ribbon.

"Who," the greens asked as they looked at the blues. What were they missing?

"If they fall in love, our team of three will be a team of two," the blues said together as they held up two fingers while looking at the hopeless greens.

Butch and Buttercup mouthed the word "Oh" to each other as the four turned back to look at their "older" sibling. Watching as the two began to laugh at one another while Brick made a move to hold Blossom's hand but then pulled away. Why out of all the people in the world, did it have to be those two falling for one another?

"With a twilight magic around them, it's the perfect setting for a romantic atmosphere," the blues looked at each other, nodding their heads in understanding, "and that spells out one thing, disaster!"

The sun began to set as the creatures and insects of the night began to come out. With a semi-clearing of the trickling stars and full moon from above, it glittered in the lake beside the clueless leaders. The mood that Bubbles and Boomer were speaking about, took a life of its own in front of the fours eyes.

Unaware of the sudden change of setting, Brick and Blossom began to walk further into the forest, this time with Brick's arm wrapped around Blossom's waist as she leaned into his side. It was as if they didn't realize how close and _friendly_ they were being.

"We gotta do something before it goes any further." Butch said when he was sure the reds were far enough from them.

"Agreed but what?" Buttercup turned to face her counterpart, rolling her eyes as she saw him stuffing his face with more berries.

The way he looked at her made Buttercup think of a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar. Grinning with a mouth full of berries, Butch swallowed and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I don't know. We'll figure it out as we go but first, let's follow them before they get too far."

Nodding, the four floated in the air and took towards the direction Brick and Blossom went. Ideas began to swim in each of their heads.

...***...

It was easy for them to catch up for the two were walking rather slowly. Each memorized into one another's company. Looking around, Butch found a rock that was not too big and not too small. Tossing it in the air a couple of times to test the weight, he turned and threw it at Brick's head. However, Brick saw a soft purple flower growing in the ground and bend down to pluck it, dodging the rock as it hit a beehive instead.

A sworn of bees flew out and spotted Butch. His eyes widen and he took off running, silently screaming. Butch didn't dare use his powers, in fear that the reds might hear, he had no choice but to out run the bees.

Buttercup, Bubbles and Boomer smacked their heads as they saw what Butch failed attempted did. Not only did he knock down the beehive but also, it would seem that the tree it had been attach to had flowers growing. Now, because of the impact, soft colored petals began to gently flow down around them. As Brick stood up and placed the flower in her hair, Blossom gave him a shy smile.

"How in the hell do they not see flowers floating about?" The oblivious leaders dumbfounded Buttercup. The blues shrugged their shoulders as they saw a soft pink color arising on Blossom's face.

As the two continued on their walk, the others looked behind them to see how Butch was doing. Apparently, he wasn't that fast with out his powers. The bees covered his head as he fought to shake them off. Knowing that the Chemical X in his body would keep him from dying, they left him. His well-being wasn't on the top of their list of what's important as they walked off after the reds.

...***...

_I wish I could just tell her why no one wanted to talk to her but for some reason, I'm afraid that she'll leave me._

Brick thought as he looked at Blossom, trying to figure out what to do. He wasn't sure what was happening or how this even started. He didn't even know _what_ they were anymore. All he knew was before this happened, he made it to where no guy would even make eye contact with Blossom ever since they started high school, in fear of having to deal with him.

It wasn't as if Brick liked her, he just liked knowing he was still ruining her life in any way possible. It wasn't until he saw her alone and crying here in this forest on the last day of school that everything changed. He only came here to get away and to be alone. He didn't think that he would run into a crying Blossom that day.

He remembered when he was walking closer, Blossom's head looked up towards him and as she realizes who it was, she tried to hide her tears but it was too late. Brick already saw those tears dripping down her face and something inside of him clicked. Before he knew it, he found himself meeting Blossom in the forest every Saturday during the summer and every time he saw her, he wanted to tell her. To tell her that it was his doing on why no one wanted to approach her but for some reason, he was afraid. Afraid that Blossom would become angry with him and never want to see him again. Therefore, he didn't say a thing.

_Something's up with him but I don't know what. Why can't he see what I see? That he's a wonderful person with a good heart. Why does he have to hide it?_

Blossom thought as she looked towards Brick, who quickly looked away. She wasn't sure what he was hiding but she felt like he was and she wanted to know. Yeah, the boys turned _somewhat_ good and after finally locking away HIM in a frozen ice tube for all eternity, Brick, along with his brothers are, in a way, King of the Underworld. Blossom knew that he could finally stop all evil for good, that is, if he and his brothers wanted to.

She was at lost on how this even happened in the first place. All she knew was after the end of the last school day; she flew to this forest so she could cry with no one around. Brick finding her was not on the list nor was it on her list for him to ask why she was crying. Blossom didn't mean to tell him but she did. She told him how alone she felt. She told him how she thought of herself ugly and how pathetic she felt for feeling this way in the first place. The thought made her smile.

One minute she's crying her eyes out and the next, she was laughing and meeting up with Brick every Saturday night. Neither of their family knew about this but how would you even bring up the topic? Shaking her head, Blossom looked up ahead to see where Brick was taking her.

...***...

Nodding their heads, the blues and greens, watched as the reds came closer to them. Boomer and Butch, who now was cover in bee stings, hide themselves behind a tree while the girls were hiding behind another tree across from them. Each group was holding the end of a long vine. As Blossom tripped over a rock and Brick went to catch her, the four pulled hard.

Brick tripped over the vine and rolled down the hill, taking Blossom with him. Still hiding behind the trees, their siblings looked down and groaned. Instead of bickering liked they hoped, the two were laughing! Not only that but they seemed to not realize the position the two were in: Brick on top of Blossom. When the two finally noticed, neither made an attempt to move. They just stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes as their faces turned red.

The four secretly wished for them to _not _kiss and just get up. Thanking God for that's what happened. Blossom and Brick chuckled nervously as Brick got up and offered a helping hand. What they didn't wish for was for Blossom to expect the offer and once again, trip but this time, land on top of _him_.

The impact disturbed the fireflies that were in the grass as thousands of fireflies began to fly around the two. It just seemed that the world were against the reminding team members to destroy the setting. Every attempt did the exact _opposite_ effect of what they wanted.

Watching, the leaders laugh uneasily but when Blossom tried to get up, Brick held her in place. Her hands were on his chest as she stared at his blood-red eyes while his hand cupped her face, staring into her bright pink orbs. Unaware to the lights from the shinning bugs around them, Brick couldn't get over the fact that Blossom's eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual.

"And if he falls in love tonight." Butch started to sniff as Boomer put his hand on his shoulder with the same expression.

"It could be assumed," Buttercup said as her and Bubbles watch the scene unfold before them.

"His carefree days with us are history," Boomer and Butch said as they watched Brick learn up towards Blossom's face.

"In short, our leaders are doom," the four softly said together as they watch their leaders kiss. Each of them were full of sorrow as they knew life will never be them same again.

...***...

Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer and Butch were floating in the air. They took flight after seeing that kiss. What was going to happen now? Were they going to see _more_ of each other? Would the two try to keep it a secret? As thoughts came crashing in their heads, the Puffs thought they heard crying.

They looked at each other first and when they saw it wasn't them, they looked towards their counterparts. A half grin formed on their face as an eyebrow lifted. A scene with two Ruffs crying and holding on to each other was a sight never known to humankind. Bubbles hand went to her mouth as she failed terribly at holding back a laugh.

"Are you two _crying_?" Buttercup managed to ask while holding her side. It was well worth the pain for laughing so hard.

The boys looked up and jumped as they forgot that the girls were still there with them. Wiping their tears away with hast, they shook their heads.

"No. A bug was in our eye." Rolling their eyes at the lousy excuse, Buttercup and Bubbles let it go.

"So what are we going to do? It wouldn't surprise me if the two came home with goofy grins on their faces." Bubbles said after calming down from laughing.

Their eyes grew wide at that mention of home. If they weren't there both those two, they would be in trouble. Without even a word of good-bye, the Ruffs and Puffs flew off towards their home. Wondering what will happen come Monday for the first day of school.


	2. This Kiss

**Yay! I got some reviews! I'm happy there are readers that like my story so far! Thank you to Dynamite102, guest, Magical Blazze, and marli for reviewing. **

**Please review and if you feel that you have to leave a flame, please, let me know why. I can't improve this story if I don't know where I'm going wrong. ~AR~**

**Song: **_This Kiss_** performed by Faith Hill.**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own any of the characters in **_The Powerpuff Girls_**. All I own is the plot and maybe future characters that will make their appearances.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs and Puffs look like regular people.**

* * *

This Kiss

Blossom flew home after Brick and her parted ways from the forest. She couldn't help but smile as her hand traveled back towards her lips, memories of not even an hour ago, played in her mind. Brick kissed her and she couldn't be happier. A giddy feeling overwhelmed her as a low giggle escaped from her mouth at the thought about how happy she was with Brick, of all people. She couldn't wait to tell her sisters.

Her sisters! How could she forgotten about them?

Blossom stopped as she tried to figure this out. How was she going to tell them about her and Brick? There was no way she could lie to them. She was bad at that. They could easily read her like a book if she even tried. Hack, Bubbles was a better liar than she could ever be.

Now that Blossom thought about it, did she even _want_ to be in a relationship with Brick? She only had one boyfriend, which was when she was in the eighth grade, and that ended with her heart shattered into pieces. Could she handle another heartbreak if it didn't work out between her and Brick? Was it really worth the risk?

Memories of the two getting to know each other with all the laughs and good times flash by like a movie and she knew. Blossom knew the answer. He WAS worth it. Brick was worth the risk of handing him her heart. He made her happy and that was more than enough for Blossom to take the risk.

Smiling again, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her as her ex did. He wouldn't cheat on her. Brick wasn't stupid enough to do such a thing and the fact he could take a full-blown punch, there was no way he would chance it. Not if it meant he had to defend himself form a rampaging Buttercup or worse, an out of control, hardcore Bubbles. Shaking her head, Blossom continued flying home.

Whatever the outcome was going to be, she wanted to tell Bubbles and Buttercup _before_ Monday. Blossom wanted some support from this. Lord knows she was going to need it when she tells the Professor tomorrow. She shivers at the unthinkable things he might do once he kicks into 'Overly Protective Dad' mode.

Blossom landed by her front door and took in a slow and steady breath. She already text Brick that she was going to tell her sisters first and the Professor tomorrow morning about them being together. He replied that he was going to tell his brothers as well and Mojo whenever he felt like it. Thinking she was calm enough, Blossom opened the front door.

Walking in, she saw that no one was in the living room or kitchen and it was only nine at night. Figuring her sisters were in their rooms and the Professor was asleep in his room, she made her way to her room. Knocking on each of her sister's door, she asked them to meet her in her room. With shaky hands, Blossom sat on her bed as she waited for Bubbles and Buttercup.

No matter what, the smile on her face wouldn't leave. She couldn't help on how happy she was and nothing was going to take that away from her. Blossom just hoped that her family would understand. She didn't care about what the town would think because their opinions didn't matter to her. It was her family's opinions that meant something to her.

Staring off into the night sky, Blossom didn't hear her sisters enter her room or even feel the bed move as they sat down next to her.

"Bloss? You there? Hello, earth to Blossom."

She blinked a couple of times before turning her head and seeing both Buttercup and Bubbles sitting on her bed with her, each giving her a confused look.

"You wanted to talk to us, Leader Girl," Buttercup asked.

"Yes. I wanted to let you guys know that I'm..." Blossom's face drifted off to a dreamy state as she thought about Brick again. Replying their first kiss in her mind again, unaware of her face turning redder by the second.

The blue and green 'Puff exchanged knowing looks, as they couldn't help but smile at their pink-clad sister. Yeah, they didn't feel comfortable with what they _hoped_ she was going to tell them but if he made her _this_ happy from just one kiss, what kind of sisters would they be if they didn't support her? Maybe she wasn't going to be doomed as they thought in the forest.

Snapping Blossom out of her thoughts, Bubbles and Buttercup laughed a little at Blossom's puzzled face as she tried to figure out why they were in her room. She seemed to have forgotten that she had called for them.

"You want to tell us what's on your mind sis?"

Giving them a sheepish grin, Blossom hung her head as she mumbled what she wanted to tell them. Both, Bubbles and Buttercup heard her but they played it off that she spoke so low, even their super hearing couldn't catch it.

"I said I'm..." Blossom mumbled the last part once again.

"What was that? Still didn't hear you."

"I SAID I'M GOING OUT WITH BRICK!"

Blossom's clamped her hand over her mouth as she realized she just shook the house. She closed her eyes as she groaned, praying she didn't wake up the neighborhood with her out burst. Worse, she prayed that their dad didn't wake up and was too busy cuddling up with Miss Keane, their mother of seven years. Opening one eye, she peeked to see both Buttercup and Bubbles smiling at her. Confuse, she dropped her heads and stared at them.

"You know, I remember once, reading something that went something like 'If I were a princess I would wonder how love gets so off course,'"Bubbles recited as she looked at Buttercup.

Buttercup nodded her head, closing her eyes as if she was thinking about what Bubbles said. "Yeah, and then it went off listing about a white knight that had a good heart with a soft touch and a fast horse," Buttercup replied as the two looked at Blossom.

"But my favorite part was," Bubbles and Buttercup only grinned wider as they threw an arm around each others shoulders, "'All he has to do is ride me off into the sunset and I'll be yours forever!'" The two said in harmony as they couldn't help but smile at Blossom's stun expression.

They have read her journal! She used those same lines after her first heartbreak. How else would they have known those lines? Glaring, Blossom was going to tell them off for reading her journal but then, her face paled. If they have read her journal since the eighth grade, than that would mean, they still are. If so, than they must have read about her Saturday night encounters with Brick. Although, if that was the case, than why did they look so happy?

"Did you think you could hide your little dates with Brick all summer long?" Buttercup teased.

Blossom didn't know what to say. Bubbles smiled as she placed her hands on top of her pink sister's hand. "It's okay. We support your decision one hundred percent Blossom."

"Yeah and if he tries anything funny, he has me to deal with." Buttercup chuckled evilly as she began to crack her knuckles while Bubbles just pushed her off the bed. Buttercup shot her a look to which Bubbles just ignored and looked back at Blossom.

"So, tell us all about it. How did it all start?"

So, she did. Blossom began at the very beginning on how it all started to where they were now. She told them how after school got out on the last day, she went to the forest to be by herself. How Brick somehow found her and awkwardly tried to make her feel better. She told them the cheesy lines he would say to her so that she could smile when she was having a bad day.

Each memory brought a bigger smile to her face and the fact she was able to explain her times with Brick, made it that much better. Bubbles would ask once in a while to explain more in-depth on certain parts of the story or squeal when she thought it was cute. Buttercup would roll her eyes if it got too 'girly' for her but she never dropped her smile that she had.

Blossom then came up to the part where her and Brick shared their first kiss just hours ago. She was so far gone into the tale that she didn't notice the guilty glances that Buttercup and Bubbles gave. Than again, the two thought it was somewhat of their own doing on the reds kissing in the first place. Instead of ruining the moment, they just enhance the mood. It felt like hours when Blossom finally called it a night and wanted to go to sleep. Her smile never leaving her face.

Walking towards the door, Bubbles and Buttercup stopped and turned back to Blossom. Wishing her a good night and happy dreams about Brick, to which Blossom blushed a deep red as she covered her face with her blanket, making the two 'Puffs laugh.

"Don't worry, Leader Girl, we will be there when you tell Dad and Mom about your little boy toy." Buttercup dodges a pink, flower shape pillow as Blossom glared at her to which Buttercup stuck out her tongue.

"Ignore our sister, Bloss. Just get some sleep. In the morning, I'll make them my world-famous breakfast to lighten the mood, 'kay?"

Nodding her head, Bubbles smiled as she close the door behind her. Turning to Buttercup, she gave her a glare. Buttercup in return just shrugged her shoulders and walked off towards her room.

Blossom changed into a soft pink tank top and gray short shorts when there was a tap on her window. Walking over, she opened her window and saw Brick floating a few feet away, smirking. She gave a him a soft smile in return as he floated close to her.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. So how did it go?"

He shrugged as his eyes never left hers. "They already knew. Though Boomer was laughing his ass off when Butch wouldn't explain why he was cover in bee stings. You?"

She laughed as she told him it was them same for her, minus the Butch part. Her smile faded as Brick started to lean towards her, she was all too eager to copy his movement.

"Hey, lovebirds, get a room."

They looked over to see Buttercup leaning out of her window, watching the scene with a Chester smile. Hearing a giggle, they looked to their left, as a waving Bubbles smiled at them. Laughing, Brick gave Blossom a quick and soft kiss before flying off, a trail of blood-red following behind him.

"I'm never going to get use to this." Buttercup complained as she shook her aching head.

"I don't know. I think they are cute together." Bubbles giggled as Buttercup just sneered with disgust.

Blossom laughed as she once again, told her sisters night and closed her window. Walking over to her bed, she laid down and went to sleep. As memories of not only their first kiss, but their second kiss as well, replayed in her mind.


	3. Cleaning This Gun

**Ahh, it's the summery that's driving readers away. Right then, I changed it. I hope that it's better than the last. Yeah, with so many PPG stories out there, it's a little more changeling to write one with a unique theme than I thought. I didn't want to place it in high school but it works. Please, review.**

**Thank you for the reviews: Dynamite102, Guest, marisa lee, Magical Blazze, and marli**

**Song: Cleaning This Gun (Come on in Boy) by Rodney Atkins**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own any of the characters in The Powerpuff Girls or any of the songs that will be use for this story. All I own is the plot and maybe future characters that will make their appearances.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs and Puffs look like regular people.**

* * *

Cleaning This Gun (Come On In Boy)

The smell of Bubbles cooking lingered in the air. The mouth-watering aroma was enough to wake John up as he slowly got out of bed. Looking to his left, he smiled at his black hair beauty, sleeping soundly in her sleep, her hair spread about on the pillow. It would be a pity to wake such an enchanting sight but she didn't like to sleep in. Shaking her gently, he called her name.

"Sandra. Sandra dear, it's time to wake up."

Stirring in her sleep, Sandra's crystal blue eyes slowly began to open up. Sitting up, she yawned as she looked over to John and smiled at her love. "Morning."

"Morning. Are you hungry? It smells like Bubbles is making breakfast this time."

Nodding her head, John grabbed both of their robes and handed Sandra hers. As they placed their robes on, they walked out of their room and headed to the kitchen.

Upon entering, John arched an eyebrow. Bubbles making breakfast with the help of Blossom was normal but Buttercup setting the table wasn't. Something was up but he just didn't know what. With luck, he wouldn't have to guess and his girls would just tell him. Sandra pulled his hand as she led him to the table.

He watched as the girls brought five plates and placed them on the table. Freshly squeezed orange juice with Bubbles' homemade blueberry muffins where already placed in the middle. He looked at his plate that Blossom handed him, a stack of pancakes with a side of smoked bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs. His theory was on the dot, something defiantly was up but he just didn't know what.

Getting up, he poured himself a fresh cup of coffee that Bubbles no doubt made and sat back down. Eating some of his breakfast, he waited. No need to rush, the answer he wanted will come out before the end of the day.

Blossom cleared her throat and every eye was one her. John was surprise. This was the first time the breakfast was for Blossom. It's usually was for Buttercup when she knew she was in deep trouble. Sometimes Bubbles would use this if she wanted to go to a party or have a shopping spree but it was never Blossom, never. There really _was_ a first for everything.

"Umm, Mom, Dad. I have something to tell you."

"Yes," Sandra asked.

"Well you see I'm," John notices how she looked towards her sisters as they nodded for her to continue. So they knew as well. As John tilted his cup of coffee, he looked over the rim to see Blossom taking in a steady breath before continuing. "I'm going out with Brick."

The room went silent as the four females stared at John, chocking on his coffee.

...***...

John was sitting on the sofa with Sandra on his right. Bubbles and Buttercup where in their rooms but he knew they were hiding behind the corner waiting to see what was going to happen. It never seemed to amaze him that even though his little girls weren't little anymore, they still acted as such. Blossom sat on the other sofa as she waited in silence. After his episode, he told her he wanted to meet Brick and have a little talk with him today at noon.

There was a knock and Blossom opened the door wide enough for him to see Brick standing there. John looked at his watch. It was exactly noon. The boy _seemed_ to take this serious.

"Come on in, Brick. Sit down and we can talk," John spoke as he waved the red 'Ruff in with his hand.

Brick walked in, holding Blossom's hand (something that didn't go unnoticed by John) as they sat down on the opposite sofa. The two sat not too close but not too far as well. Brick didn't even get a chance to speak when John spoke again.

"I hear that you like Blossom now. It's kind of ironic that your brothers and you were made to kill her sisters and her." Brick didn't do much but stare John square in the eye as he let him continue on with his speech. "You know," John pointed towards Blossom, "my wife and I think her and her sisters are something else. They are my little girls and their mother's world. So, you see, it wouldn't do if we find out someone was to tamper with their hearts."

"I understand that, Sir."

John bent down and reached under the sofa. His hand brought up a cloth and a gun as he began to clean it, his eyes never leaving Brick. "Do you now? Blossom may be able to handle herself but if there's one thing that I know, she deserves respect and that's something she will get, am I correct?"

Brick just nodded, his blood-red eyes glancing between John and the gun. John smiled at this. To anyone else outside his family, his gun looked like a normal gun but to those with Chemical X, they knew better. A gun John made, that was specially design to shoot out Antidote X bullets. He made it just in case the Rowdyruff decide to attack him and Sandra while the girls were away or one day, decide to move out and live on their own.

And when the day came for him to use it, will, John hoped the person could dodge bullets. So far, he hasn't missed.

John looked between the two redhead teens but his eyes landed back on Brick. "I will allow this," he smirked ever so slightly as Brick let out a sigh of relief, "but, if you so much as make her cry, will, you'll have to deal with me. Trust me," John held the gun up, "I haven't missed yet."

The color seemed to have drained from Brick's face and John found himself smirking even more. "Now, it's a nice day out. Why don't you two go out and have a good time,"he pointed towards the outside world with his gun. "Don't worry about me; I'll see you when the two of you get back. I'll stay up all night if I have too while cleaning this gun." He returned to cleaning as he saw Brick nodding and pulling Blossom up with him. John's eyes never left them as watched them exit the house.

"Oh, and Brick." He watched as the leader of the 'Ruff looked back over his shoulder. John gave him a hearty smile. "Don't bring Blossom home late."

With that, the door closed and John put the gun on the coffee table as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes tightly shut. What was he going to do?

"John," his onyx black eyes looked at his blue-eyed wife. "Everything is going to be okay, you'll see. You just have to trust her. Blossom's a smart girl, so don't worry." She squeezed his hand with hers.

"It's not her I don't trust. I trust her and I know that you and the girls trust her. It's _him_ that I don't trust."

...***...

After talking to Bubbles and Buttercup for disobeying him, John waited in the living room. As his wife and his girls went up to their rooms, John sat there and waited. The silence made it easy for him to think. To think about _his_ high school days.

No one knew it but John wasn't the student that behaved in school. No, he was more like his daughter Buttercup. It was amazing really. Even though the Powerpuff Girls weren't _really _his daughters, he was still able to see a bit of him in each of them.

Thoughts of high school played in John's mind like a movie. He did his work and turned it in on time so that he passed his class but he was mischievous as well. He had his far share of pranks and ditching his classes and school but he made sure he didn't go too far. No one wanted to be that returning senior the following year.

John remembered, as he would ask out girls on dates. He would take them somewhere nice and buy them little gifts but it was towards the end of the date when the fun began. His parents died when he was in his Junior Year so he lived out on his own for the rest of his high school years. With no one living with him, it was easy for him to get what he _really_ wanted.

He never gave much thought on becoming a father. Once he was done with his schooling, he moved Townsville in hopes that he could start over. Creating three, super power little girls were not on his To Do list but fate seemed to have other plans. Watching them grow into three beautiful young women, he began to worry. Thoughts of them dating a boy who was like him in his teenage years, terrified him.

When Blossom and Bubbles brought home their first boyfriends in the eighth grade, he wasn't worried. They were still too young to even _think_ about that but now, now they weren't.

A sly smile creped onto his face at old memories he would rather forget. Lord, if only his girls knew. Then, one more memory came to mind. A memory, that somehow set him straight in his foolish teenage years. To think, all it took was one over protective dad over his little girl.

The same words he used on Brick were the ones used on him. The thought of talking to a father for the first time, didn't faze him. It wasn't until the man pulled out a shotgun did John give him his full attention. Now, as he thought about it, he should have at _least_ expected that. Her father was a retired cop.

John's heard shot up as he heard the doorknob turn. Grabbing the gun, he began to clean it. There was no point on looking like a liar now. He looked as Blossom opened the door, Brick waiting outside.

"Blossom, let Brick in. I want to talk to him again." As Blossom led Brick in and closed the door, he spoke again. "Alone, if you please."

Staring between him and Brick, Blossom slowly made her way to her room. Trying to over hear the conversation but John waited as he motioned for Brick to sit down. Once he heard Blossom's door close, John stopped and put the gun down on his lap. His onyx eyes stared right into Brick's bright blood-red eyes.

"Did you and my daughter have a good time?"

Brick just nodded. His eyes kept traveling back and forth from the Professor eyes, the gun on his lap and back again. One wrong move and he just might not make it. Brick didn't know if the Professor was lying to him about his aim but Brick didn't want to find out any time soon.

"Good, good." John returned to cleaning his gun before looking up at the young red teen. "I'm not going to shoot you."

Brick let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. For a minute there, he thought he would. Never in his life did he think the Professor could be so intimidating.

"I won't use this unless I hear you made unwanted moves on her. It's just a Daddy thing but believe me when I say this, it works. Just keep that in mind if you ever have a daughter of your own."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"A wise man you are."

John smiled at him and stood up, his arm out stretch to the red 'Ruff. Brick stood up as well and took his hand.

"I like I said, I approve this relationship but I wasn't kidding, one wrong move and I have a bullet with your name on it. I bid you good night and don't be a stranger. Your brothers and you are more than welcome to visit any time."

John let go of Brick's hand and began to walk towards his room, gun in hand. Stopping at the foot of the stairs, John turned and faced Brick one more time.

"I trust you can let yourself out?"

"Yes." Nodding his head, John turned in for the night.

Brick took off his hat, running his hand through his dark red hair. Luckily, he grew out of having it long and only kept it up to his shoulders now. It made it easier to run his hand through when he was nervous or stress and boy was he stress. A pink light made its way down and stopped in front of him. A worried Blossom appeared in front.

"Are you okay? I heard everything. Normally, I wouldn't do that but I was concerned."

Brick nodded as he hugged her close to him, a soft laugh escaped as he thought about his little chat with her dad. "Hell, Blossom, and here I thought having HIM and Mojo for a father was bad but yours? Yours is the freaking icing on the cake."

She laughed as she gave him a kiss. "See you Monday?"

"You know it. I'll be here to pick you up."

With one final kiss, Brick left the Utonium's home and flew off towards his own. As Blossom closed the door, she heard the sound of her sisters quickly entering the living room. Turning around, she saw a smirking Buttercup and a semi-worried Bubbles.

"Man, who knew Professor could be scary like that." Buttercup said with a smirk.

"I kinda feel a little worried for Brick," Bubbles added.

"Yeah but, it'll work out. Things always do for us. I'm tired so night girls." Blossom waved good night as she floated up towards her room. Her sisters close behind.

...***...

"So, how did everything go," Sandra asked as she closed her book when John entered the room. Walking over to the bed, he sat down and smiled at her.

"Sandra, I think Brick and I are on our way to a _beautiful_ friendship."

She laughed as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Turning off the lamp, she laid down and closed her eyes as sleep began calling her name. John just stared at her. Yeah, he and Brick well get along just nicely. Turning off his lamp, he laid down as well. Pulling his wife close as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. In My High School

**Thank you for the reviews: marisa lee, guest, Magical Blazze and jazz**

**Song: **_In My High School_** by Blaine Larsen**

**Reminder: The Ruffs and Puffs look like regular people.**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own any of the characters in **_The Powerpuff Girls_**.**

* * *

In My High School

The first day of school and Brick was flying over to his girlfriend's house to pick her up. The sun was shining, birds were singing and a cool breeze cooled the faces of walking bystanders. Today was a start of a beautiful day and it would have been a start of a great day, if only his brothers didn't tag along.

"Did you two _have_ to come with me? I would have met you both at school." Brick just wanted to spend the first day alone with Blossom before school started. He even went out of his way on wearing a nice outfit. He looked himself over, making sure everything was good (dark red shirt with jeans). Okay, so maybe the only difference was the fact he actually combed his hair before placing his hat on backwards. The point of the matter was it didn't change the fact his brothers were a nuisance.

"No can do, bro. I wouldn't miss a chance to see three smoking ass babes in the morning." Butch grinned as he began to daydream about what they might wear. The green 'Ruff even went all out on wearing his must tightest shirt that revealed his muscles. What could he say; the ladies just _swoon_ at the sight of his muscles as he ran a hand through his spiky, black hair.

"Even if they _are_ the Puffs," Boomer added. His blond hair that barely passed his ears was flapping about in the wind. His white under shirt revealed as his dark blue shirt that he left unbutton, flapped about in the wind.

"Whatever, just...don't do anything stupid." With that, Brick sped off.

Smiling at one another, both Butch and Boomer took off after their red leader, enjoying the slight frustration from Brick as they passed him. As the boys landed, they saw not only Blossom but her sisters as well. Apparently, they weren't the only ones wanting to fly to school with the red couple.

Bubbles had her blond locks in low pigtails, reaching mid back while Buttercup looked like she just ran her fingers through her shoulder length, black hair and left it down. The blue 'Puff only giggled as she waved at the boys, Buttercup just sent them a glare and huffed. Though they didn't dress to impress, both Boomer and Butch found themselves having a hard time on not staring, even if it was as simple as a pair of skinny jeans.

Brick didn't even stop as he swoop down, picked up Blossom and flew off before the blues and greens could make heads or tails on what just happened. Laughing, she shook her head, nevertheless, Blossom laid her head on his chest as she let herself enjoy the ride to school.

"Should have seen that coming." Buttercup mumbled as the four watch a red streak disappear with a pink 'Puff.

"Well, since we here, wanna fly to school together?" Boomer looked at the two remaining 'Puffs. Bubbles shrug her shoulders and shot up in the air followed by Buttercup, the boys following behind.

As Brick and Blossom touched the school grounds, they saw the others landing next to them. Taking each other's hands, the reds walked towards the courtyard. Ready for what might happen when people see them. The blues and greens walking behind them incase they needed to help. Last year of Journey High and it was about to get the hottest scoop of the year.

...***...

"Oh, honey, what are we going to do with you? You see, this is _my_ High School and it's my job to separate those that wear rags and sweetheart, those things you call clothes are nothing but rags."

The sound of Princess' voice rang though the courtyard as the girls rolled their eyes. It was hard to believe but after her father suffered a major heart attack four years ago, Princess became nicer. The chance of her losing the only person that actually cared for her _and_ being alone for the rest of her life scared her straight.

It changed her way of thinking dramatically, before she knew it, Princess became friends with the 'Puffs. Turned out, she wasn't stuck up as she made herself seem, though, she did enjoy scaring some of the new first years.

Buttercup whistled and when Princess looked over towards their direction, Buttercup waved her over to them. As she came closer, two things struck Princess odd. One, not only was she walking towards the Powerpuff Girls but the Rowdyruff Boys as well. Two, she noticed how unusually close the leaders were standing. Looking again, she saw that they were holding hands and she couldn't help but smile. Princess had a knack for calling out couples and she couldn't be any happier knowing the two reds were _finally_ together.

"You know, in _my_ High School, there are assemblies for the football team and never for people with different dreams." Bubbles mocked Princess voice once she was close enough to hear them.

Princess laughed as she heard Boomer adding on to Bubbles statement with the same mocking tune. "Don't forget, we got the jocks and smokers with some rednecks and jokers."

"You heard that? Yeah, I couldn't help but give some snobby nose ass brat of a freshman a hard time. I wasn't like that, was I," Princess asked them as she gave each of them a hug.

"Do you want the truth or should we be good friends and lie?" Butch laughed as he got a playful slap from Princess on his arm.

The seven talked about their summer and Princess had Blossom explain in full detail on how she started dating Brick. Before long, the bell rang and students began to enter the building. The students would stare at Blossom, the school's golden girl in the arms of Brick, one of the school's bad boys as they passed by.

"Shit," Brick mumbled as he led Blossom inside. "Can't wait to hear what kind rumors will spread about us."

...***...

Bubbles looked around at the new underclassmen. Some were scared, not knowing where their classes were and not sure, if they should ask for help. Others tried to play it cool and pretend that they knew what they were doing. None of them knew about the struggles they were going to have to grow costumed too. More homework and crazy teachers with their crazy rules or, her favorite, fighting off students in the lunch line, just to receive some cardboard that the school board called food.

Bubbles couldn't help but laugh as she remembered how she felt on her first day of school and now, four years later, it was coming towards an end. The time really did fly by fast and she should know, out of her sisters, she _was_ the fastest. Smiling, Bubbles made her way down the hall and towards her first class of the year, AP English.

...***...

Butch looked around his classroom and chuckled. There were students that tried to look tough but he knew, just as they knew. They weren't as tough as they tried to seem but in fact, it made their insecurities show even more but he didn't knock them. He was like them once upon a time but not anymore. This time, he just wanted to stay _somewhat_ out of trouble. Of course, that would also mean he had to turn his in work on time and think some of his pranks out.

Looking to his left, Boomer was sitting down sketching the first thing that came to his mind, which turned out to be a tree. It was reasons like this that Butch came late to class because the teachers were never on time. He was only on time because he was making it his personal goal on _not_ being a returning senior, so he waited. Butch waited until the art teacher for the advance class to come waltzing through the door.

...***...

"Let's see...I spy the skaters and the wannabe bands, some goody-goodies and troubles makers." Brick pointed out as he was sitting down and staring at the school's poor attempt on lunch. Having first lunch this year, he was with Butch, Princess and for the first time, Bubbles. "It's easy to spot them when they walk like they own the place."

Brick pointed with his fork at each group he mentions sat down at a different table. It wasn't as he was going to use it to eat anytime soon. Super powers or not, he wasn't going to eat the school slop. Butch laughed while Bubbles only gave him a small smile. Princess phone rang as she got a text. Reading it, she started laughing. Without even asking, Brick snatch the phone out of her hand and read it, choking on his milk as he did.

"What the hell? They think Blossom blacked mail me into dating her. Who the hell comes up with these lies?" He looked at the table and glared. There was no point on getting help from those three. The three laughing hyenas were having the time of their life. Growling, he pushed his tray away and hid his head in his arms.

...***...

"So, did you hear?"

Blossom looked over to her left to see Boomer staring at her. They were in fourth hour AP Calculus along with Buttercup, Robin and Mitch, waiting for the teacher to show and start class so they could go to lunch later. Even though Boomer wasn't a threat, Buttercup was still watching him through slit eyes. Robin was busy trying to calm her down, saying she should try being friends with the boys than enemies. Ignoring her sister, Blossom shook her head no to Boomer's question.

"Words going around that you're knocked up and that's why Brick and you are together."

Her pink eyes went wide. Blossom couldn't believe what she just heard. Her? Knocked up? With Brick's child? Well, now that she thought about it, she wouldn't mind having his kids one day. Her face began to heat up as she stared at her desk.

"It _is_ true? I'm going to be an UNCLE!"

Boomer spoke a little too loud as the whole class looked at them. Slamming his face into the desk, Blossom began ranting about the first thing that came to mind: politics. The class rolled their eyes and looked away. Only the first day and already they were getting a lecture. Sighing in relief, Blossom released her hold on Boomer's head and gave him a glare of her own.

"I'm not pregnant and you're not going to be an uncle you dimwitted simpleton. If you say another word about this, _I'll personally throw you through the roof_." Her eyes were in slits as she glared at the helpless boy.

...***...

Finally, the last class for the day was here. Bubbles was sure today was a day Blossom didn't want to remember. Rumors about Brick and Blossom relationship seemed to be taking a life of its own. Bubbles laughed to herself. Guess that's what happens when two mortal enemies suddenly fall in love.

Opening the door, Bubbles walked in and looked around. Next to art and English, Home Ec. was her third favorite class. Her baby blue eyes scanned the room, finding a seat that was empty and hoping it was with someone she knew. She stopped when she finally found a seat and whom it happens to be with. There sitting in the far off corner was Butch himself and he didn't seem happy about being in this class.

She stood by the door wondering if she should go and sit by him or take a chance sitting with someone else. Looking around, she shivered as she saw lustful eyes landing on her. Nope, she had a better chance sitting next to Butch then teenage boys driven by hormones. Finally, she moved from the door and walked over to him. There really was no point on _not_ being friends anymore. Making her way to him, she ignored the stares as they followed her towards Butch. Sitting her stuff down, Bubbles sat down and looked over to a smirking Butch.

Suddenly, Bubbles began to wonder if she made the right choice.

...***...

"In my High School, people study for exams but me, I'm on of those that are just here for the ride."

Buttercup rolled her eyes at the voice of a underclassman that thought they ruled the school. They really needed to stop saying that this was _their_ high school. If anything, it was the senior's school and until they become seniors themselves, they should shut up before she did it for them.

School was out and Buttercup thanked the Lord for such a great gift. Now that meant there was only 200 more days to go before she would be done with school forever. Why couldn't it be the first of June already and why did she have to go to a school that began at August second? Why couldn't she go to those schools that start somewhere in the middle of August and end in May?

Pulling her bag over her shoulder, Buttercup made her way towards Bubbles class. She never replied to her text during class and Buttercup really wanted to go to Pete's Frozen Sweets. With Blossom going straight home to do homework for all _six_ of her AP classes, that left her with Bubbles and she has been craving a plain and simple triple scoop of vanilla ice cream in a waffle corn. Mouth watering, Buttercup turned the corner and stopped.

There, standing not even five feet from her was Bubbles with _Butch_! The two were talking as if they had been good friends their whole life. What the hell?! First, Blossom starts dating Brick and now, Bubbles talking to Butch like old friends?! Was she the only sane person here?! Grant it, she told Blossom that she was okay with her and Brick but that did _not _mean she was going to be okay with her other sister being friendly with the 'Ruffs.

"What the _hell _is this?!"

Bubbles turned her head and literally jumped behind Butch. There, standing so close to them, Bubbles could feel the heat coming off her, was Buttercup. The fact that she just hid behind Butch of all people just made her even angrier than she already was. Where's Blossom when you need her?

...***...

Laughing at the two boys, Blossom turned the corner with Brick and Boomer close behind. Stopping, she sighed. First day of school and already Buttercup was trying to kill Butch. It has been bad enough that Blossom had to ignore all the rumors that have gone around about her and Brick but now, she had to calm down her hotheaded sister as well. Why does life hate her so?

Walking over, Blossom pulled the raging green 'Puff off the slightly beaten green 'Ruff. "Buttercup! It's only the first day of school. Couldn't you wait until tomorrow to kill Butch?"

Growing, Buttercup removed her pink sister's hand off her shoulders and went to pick up her bag she dropped. "Not my fault that those two were getting all cozy and when I question them, Bubbles hid behind the big ape. What the hell was I suppose to do?"

She pointed towards Bubbles and Butch, growling as she did. Bubbles was cleaning up a cut on Butch's arm. Blossom only shook her head at the display, hand covering her face as she had the other one holding her arm up.

"Not go on one hell of a rampage that's for sure." Butch locked eyes with Buttercup. "I was just asking Bubbles if you two wanted to tag along with Boom and me to Pete's Frozen Sweets."

Grumbling, Buttercup walked pass the five super power teens and out the door. Suddenly, she wasn't in the mood for ice cream. If Bubbles and Blossom wanted to get all friendly with the Rowdyruff then fine but not her. Not her. Buttercup didn't want anything to do with the three. She would tolerate them because her sisters but that would be it. Buttercup wasn't about to be friends with them. Never would she be friends with them. Not even if her life depended on it.

"Ignore her. Buttercup will come around eventually." Blossom's eyes never left the direction Buttercup went. She didn't see the problem with them getting along. In fact, Blossom _wanted_ them to get along. It would be nice to see the town not torn to bits because of their fights.

"Well, now that's over with. I'll be home a little later Bloss. I'm going with Butch and Boomer." Waving her hand, Blossom walked out with Brick, leaving the remaining three alone.

"Well, you guys ready?" Bubbles looked at the two.

"Actually, I can't go. Something came up and I have to go." Boomer smiled and zoomed out off the school campus. Leaving Bubbles a little nervous about the fact, she was alone with Butch. Feeling someone pulling her along by her arm, Bubbles looked up.

"And then, there were two." Butch grinned and walked off with Bubbles.


	5. I Will Be Your Friend

**I'm actually happy on how the reviews went; I got the reaction I was aiming for in the last chapter. As I said in the summary, this will have BubblesXBoomer and ButtercupXButch too. I won't do any mix pairing in this story but my setting is High School so of course I'm going to be adding even **_more_** drama later on. Hopefully, this chapter clears everything up.**

**Thank you for the reviews: Magical Blazze, Guest, marli, marisa lee, ButchBc lover and Twist-n-turns101**

**Song: **_I Will Be Your Friend_** by Amy Grant**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own **_The Powerpuff Girls_**. All I own is the plot and maybe future characters that will make their appearances.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs and Puffs look like regular people.**

* * *

I Will Be Your Friend

Buttercup marched down the sidewalk, much to upset to even think about flying. She wasn't sure _why_ she became furious when she saw Bubbles and Butch talking like good friends. It shouldn't have bothered her and she should have accepted the offer to tag along with them. Instead, here she was walking and kicking rocks in the street as she mumbled every profanity in the book.

The event still played in her mind as if it was still happening right before her eyes…again. Bubbles laughing as she swatted Butch's arm for whatever he said. Butch acting as she actually had hurt him. The memories just angered her even more as Buttercup grained her teeth together. Why was it bothering her so much! With frustration, she threw her bag on the ground and let out a loud and deathly scream.

"Scream any louder, you might put Bubbles sonic scream to shame."

Buttercup whipped her head around and saw Boomer standing behind her, giving her his goofy smile. "What the hell do you want, Dirt Bag," she snapped at him.

"Hey, now, there's no need for name calling." Boomer raised his hands up and chuckled. Lowering his hands, he picked up her bag and handed it to her. "Just wanted to see if you were okay, that's all. Is that a crime now?"

"Yes!" Buttercup snatched her bag from his grip. "And don't touch my bag!" With that, she turned around and marched off. Boomer just sighed and walked along side her.

"What do you want now?!"

"Can we be friends?"

Buttercup stopped and stared at Boomer. Did he just ask her to be _friends_? Out of her sisters, why did _he_ want to be friends with _her_? Her lime green eyes scanned him over, trying to see if he was joking but found none. Buttercup just shook her head, a half-hearted chuckled escaped her lips.

"Why do _you_ want to be friends with me out of _all_ people?"

"Because you and I, we are the same. We're both lonely. And who better to know how to help you when you find that a moment gets too hard or you feel like the road you walk is too far, then someone who is lonely, too?" Buttercup tried to speak but Boomer hushed her. "I'll be that helping hand when you need it the most. I'll make you smile when you feel there is no more joy or laugh when you feel like you know longer can't."

...***...

Butch and Bubbles walk to the ice-cream shop was a quiet one. Bubbles didn't speak a word as she tried to figure out why Buttercup was so upset with her for talking to Butch. They were just talking to one another. It wasn't as they were flirting or going out, so what was the big deal?

She looked up and saw that they were already here. Opening the door, Butch placed his hand at the top and let her go through. After ordering and paying, the two sat down at one of the tables. As Butch was enjoying his triple scoop plain vanilla ice cream in a waffle cone, Bubbles was just twirling the straw in her chocolate milkshake.

Butch looked up at the sadden Bubbles as she was in a deep thought. Clearly having enough, Butch stopped Bubbles from playing with her milkshake. As her baby blue eyes met his dark green one, the silence between them was broken.

"What's wrong?"

...***...

Buttercup glared at him. How dare he saw she was lonely? How dare he speak the truth aloud when she fought so hard to shut them out? Who did Boomer think he was? Her nails dug into the palm of her skin as she balled her hands into a fist. For the first time, Buttercup couldn't find anything to say.

What _do_ you day to the truth?

She didn't need any more friends. Mitch, Robin, Princess and her sisters were enough. She didn't need anymore. She didn't need a friend that would actually listen to her and not play video games like Mitch. She didn't need a friend that wouldn't try to change her outfits like Bubbles and Princess. She didn't need a friend that wouldn't make her feel guilty with just a single look like Robin. Nor did she need a friend that wouldn't tell her what she was doing was wrong like Blossom.

She didn't need another friend.

Buttercup looked up and this time, her lime green eyes caught hold of Boomer's cobalt blue ones. Buttercup didn't want to be friends with him…did she?

...***...

Bubbles was stunned at the gentleness of his question. Butch was actually asking her what was wrong. First, she sees him crying when they saw Brick and Blossom kiss and now here he was, wanting to know what was bothering her. Brick must have let Blossom enter Hell and freeze it with her ice breath because this couldn't be the same Butch Jojo she had grown up with. Even so, he wants to know what's wrong with her, so why not tell him. Maybe he could help her.

"It's Buttercup. She was just so upset when she saw us talking. Maybe I should have followed her to see if she was alright."

Butch went back to eating his now melting ice cream before looking back at the blue 'Puff. "Nah, she's fine. If I know Boomer, which I do, he's already with her as we speak. He's just like that ya know?" He took a lick at his cone before meeting her eyes again. "Helping everyone, no matter who they are. You're just...you're sweet like that."

...***...

"What makes you different from all the other friends that I have? What makes you think that I'm lonely?"

Boomer just shrugged his shoulders. "Just like you, I have trouble making true friends."

"But you're _Bubbles_ counterpart. If she's so good on making friends, shouldn't you?" Boomer laughs a hearty laugh. Something about his laugh made Buttercup fight herself from at least smiling. It was joyful and warm, like Bubbles giggles.

"Yeah, but I'm also a 'Ruff and being the counterpart of the sweetest 'Puff, does have a disadvantage. I'm _supposed_ to be one of the schools bad boys but because I'm not as mean like Brick and Butch, people think differently. They think I'm soft and weak but I'm not." Boomer shrugs his shoulders as if it didn't bother him at all. "Sure, I have my brothers and for some twisted faith, Princess is there too but, that's just it. They're just _there_. Like you, I want a friend that'll let me be…well, me and not anyone else. You want what I want. So what better way to have a friend like that, than someone how wants a friend like that, right?"

"How do I know this isn't some lie?" Buttercup faced the ground as she looked back up at him. Different emotions were racing inside of her. Maybe Boomer wasn't lying. Maybe, just maybe the two could be the friends that they both were looking for.

"Because, you're a Powerpuff seen as the mean, tough one and I'm a Rowdyruff that is seen as the sensitive, soft one. Who else would be better to understand the agony of _horrible _stereotyping than us?"

Buttercup didn't look convinced as Boomer just stood next to her. "I'm not asking for much, Buttercup. I just think we could make this work out as friends. I won't judge you for being you and you won't judge me for…" Boomer stopped as he thought of a way to say his sentence, "not acting like uh Bubbles."

...***...

Bubbles looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks. Everyone always told her things like that but it was different hearing it from Butch. Not in a romantic kind of way but it felt nice. As if he actually meant it and he didn't say it in hopes he'll get lucky that most of the other boys do.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now, eat or drink, however you want to say it and finish off that damn shake."

Bubbles giggled and took a sip from her shake. Butch was very different from what she thought he was. Maybe it was possible for the whole group to be friends. Looking up at him, she smiled. He was so far gone into the frozen sweat that he reminded her of the little kids she would watch. No longer was he that cocky, perverted, hotheaded, twitchy boy that she thought she knew.

Sitting in front of her, was someone she never met before. He would cry when he was sad and be concerned for someone else. In a way, Butch and Buttercup were more alike than just strength. Bubbles just smiled when she remembered what Blossom said the other night. Everything would work out in the end.

"So why are you in Home Ec again?"

"Because the school's a bitch. I asked for body conditioning and they told me no because I destroyed school property last time I had that class. Don't know why they think I'm the one that threw a thousand ton weights through the roof. That could have been anyone."

And there went her new thoughts about him.

...***...

Buttercup and Boomer talked as they walked towards her home. For the first time, Buttercup wasn't watching what she did or said. When she did something stupid, Boomer would laugh at her or just shake his head. Guess it wasn't such a bad idea to be friends with the boys after all.

Buttercup was having such a good time; she almost forgot why she was upset. Almost...if only Bubbles and Butch didn't show up, laughing and joking. Growling slightly, she waved good-bye to Boomer and went inside, slamming the door on the way in.

Butch and Bubbles looked between the door, Boomer and back again. Wasn't Buttercup just smiling and laughing just a second ago? Did they do something?

"Um, did we miss something?" Butch looked back at the door, wondering why the black hair beauty that he called his counterpart just marched inside as soon as he appeared.

Bubbles looked at Boomer and then towards Buttercup's window. Maybe she should talk to her when she went inside. Boomer had a half-smile on his face. Seeing Buttercup attacking Butch because he was talking to Bubbles, than later, making her laugh just so she could turn sour when Bubbles and Butch arrived, it was _all _too clear for him.

Buttercup liked Butch but she just didn't know it yet, and as any friend would do, Boomer was going to help her. Who knows, maybe Buttercup could help him with a certain blue-eyed, blond hair 'Puff in return.

"Don't know. See you at home bro. Bye, Bubbles." Boomer took off into the sky as Bubbles just waved after him.

Sighing, Butch finally tore his dark green eyes away from the door. Come tomorrow, Buttercup would be in a better mood. Hopefully.

"Well, I'm heading out. See ya, Baby Blue." Butch flew into the sky but stop when he heard Bubbles calling for him. Looking down, he saw that she was waving for him to come down. Floating down, he crossed his arms and waited.

"Does this mean we're friends now?"

Butch rolled his eyes as he chuckled. Looking back, he gave her a one-sided grin. "Thought we already were."

With that, Butch flew home while Bubbles smiled and waved good-bye. Yeah, things always worked out for them. Sighing, she turned around and went inside, wondering what she should do to cheer up Buttercup.


	6. Sisters Always

**Thank you for the reviews: buttercup1999 and Magical Blazze**

**Song: **_Always Sisters_ **by Cece Winans**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own **_The Powerpuff Girls_**. All I own is the plot and maybe future characters that will make their appearances.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs and Puffs look like regular people.**

* * *

Always Sisters

Not knowing if Blossom was already home and not wanting to disturb her if homework was getting done, Bubbles knew she was on her own. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Mom already prepping for tonight's dinner. Smiling, Bubbles gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before going to the fridge. As she told Sandra about her first day, Bubbles poured two glasses of milk and went to find some cookies. Placing some on a plate, Bubbles told her mom she'd be upstairs if she needed any help.

Walking up, she made a right and approached the only neon green door in the house. Knocking, she waited for Buttercup to answer but received none. Bubbles knocked once more but louder this time.

"Go away, Bubbles!"

Sighing, the blonde heroine balanced the two cups and the plate of cookies in one hand as she went to open the door herself. Walking in, Buttercup was sitting on her bed, her MP3 blaring as loud as it could go. Her lime green eyes looked up, sneering as she saw Bubbles in her room. Turning her body around, Buttercup stared out of her window.

Rolling her eyes, Bubbles walked over to the bed and sat down. Placing the items on Buttercup's soft green nightstand, she turned towards her sister.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Well, that's your problem. When do I _ever _listen to you?" Buttercup still didn't move to face her. "I brought milk and cookies. Double mint chocolate chips, your favorite."

She placed the plate of cookies under Buttercup's nose and slowly moved it back and forth. Buttercup couldn't help but let a small smile show at her ever-pushy sister. Turning around, she faced Bubbles as she took some cookies off the plate.

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Buttercup leaned forward and grabbed her glass of milk. Bubbles watched, knowing that she was lying to her.

"If it helps, nothing happened. You're my sister. I wouldn't do something like that at all."

Buttercup looked at her and her eyes told her everything that Bubbles needed to know. Bubbles fought off a smile at the hopeful look. Poor Buttercup, she had no idea that she liked Butch. "What do you mean?"

"Butters, you and Blossom are my sisters and you will always be my sisters. That will never change but most of all, you two are my best friends."

"I know we'll always be sisters but the friend part," Buttercup took a bite from her cookie and another sip from her milk, "I'm not so sure."

Bubbles shook her head, her blond locks swaying just a little. Taking a bite of her own cookie and a drink from her milk, she brushed off Buttercup's comment. "No matter how much we fight, Buttercup, we have to learn to get along because honestly, we will never have a moment of peace."

"Who said we're fighting?"

_Why does she must make everything difficult? Than again, she wouldn't be Buttercup if she didn't_, thought Bubbles. Dunking her cookie in her milk, Bubbles smiled. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact you seemed _jealous_ that I was hanging out with Butch today."

"_I'm_ jealous because_ you_ were with my pervert of a counterpart? Please, that's the dumbest thing you came up with so far." Buttercup rolled her eyes and went back to eating her cookies.

Why did Buttercup have to be a stupid stubborn thick-headed person at times? Bubbles just wanted to make admen with her but Buttercup has to act like a mule. Even so, this wasn't going to stop her from trying.

"Can't we just live in peace and love, having compassion coming from above?" Bubbles raided her hands up in the air, a smile on her gleeful face. "No more forsaking, just understanding. I thought that this was what family was all about."

Buttercup just stared before giving her a soft smile. Chuckling softly, Buttercup shook her head. "Wow, Bubs, you sure everything is okay up in that head of yours?" Finishing her milk, she wiped any milk remaining on her lips with the back of her hand. "Look, I'm sorry that I got angry at school. This whole befriending the 'Ruff is still new to me. If you want to hang out with Butch, that's fine, really."

Bubbles smiled at her. "And if you want to hang out with Boomer, that's fine, too."

Buttercup laughed at her. A true laugh that made Bubbles laugh as well. "What is this? Are we giving the okay to hangout with each other's counterparts? Didn't know we own them. Wished I knew sooner, I would have had Butch cleaning everything around the house."

"You started it first and we don't." Bubbles stuck out her tongue to Buttercup, who returned the favor. "The only one that owns their counterpart will be Blossom. Have you seen how Brick follows her around like a puppy dog?" The both started laughing once again.

"So, what did you and Butch talk about?"

Bubbles looked at Buttercup a smile playing on her lips. "Not much really. He told me why he got Home Ec but I was mainly worried about you and he actually asked if I was okay."

"Wait, Butch? The big, ol' tough guy that he's been playing at school; asked if you were alright and meaning it," Buttercup asked surprise but she couldn't hide the teasing in her voice. This was something she didn't know about her counterpart at all. Yeah, she saw him crying, which will always be a memory that she wouldn't forget anytime soon, but this was something else all together. Could the Butch that she has known all her life, really be a big softy at heart?

"Yup, the very one. You know, in some ways, he reminds me of you."

"Meaning?"

"No matter what we do to each other, we always forgive each other. Even you," Bubbles points to Buttercup with a wink, "even if you try to cover it by acting like a tough chick. We will always be sisters, always friends and if Blossom was here, she'll be saying the same thing."

Buttercup just rolled her eyes but smiled. She was right, no matter what happens, her sisters will always be right here. Standing by whenever she needed them. Regardless what Buttercup thought of them as friends at times, they're her sisters and nothing could change that.

"I'm not a softy."

Bubbles just laughed, causing Buttercup to laugh along with her. For the rest of their time, Bubbles and Buttercup talked about what they were going to do for the up coming weekend.

...***...

Blossom leaned against Buttercup's door with a smile on her face. She didn't want to disrupt their sister time. It seems as if she was worried over nothing when she was doing her homework. Maybe she should have gone on that date with Brick when he text her but then again, she'll miss this.

Sliding down the wall, Blossom sat there and listened to her sister's joyful laughs. Just this once, she won't join them. The two of them seemed to have needed this. She'll wait a little awhile before telling them it was almost time for dinner.

Bubbles was right about how the three will always be sisters...always and forever.

"Wow, did _not_ see that coming. Buttercup getting jealous over the fact that Butch and Bubbles were hanging out."

Blossom turned her head to see Brick sitting beside her. "How long have you been sitting there? More importantly, _how_ did you get in here?"

Brick just smirked at her stun face and gave her a kiss. Pulling back, he looked her in the eye. "Don't worry about how I got in or how long I've been here, Babe. Just wanted to see you, that was all." He got up and headed to one of their upstairs windows but turned. "By the way, I think Butch likes Buttercup, too. And you should get this window fix; someone could break in any time they want." With a quick wink, he was gone.

Blossom sighed, as she got up and headed down stairs. Reminding herself that she needed to do a double-check on all the windows before Brick could sneak back in here again. She didn't want the Professor to have another reason to shot Brick.

A smile forming on her face when she thought about what Brick said. If Buttercup and Butch liked each other and she was sure Bubbles and Boomer felt the same, than this year just got more intersecting.

...***...

"Where are Bubbles and Buttercup?" Sandra looked up from her bowl of freshly made salad.

Blossom looked up to where their rooms are, smiling still. Walking over to the stove, she turned off the timer and pulled the meat loft out of the oven. "I'll get them when the meat loft cools down in a bit."


	7. Feeling Good

**Song: **_Feeling Good_** by Michael Buble**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own **_The Powerpuff Girls_**. All I own is the plot and maybe future characters that will make their appearances.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs and Puffs look like regular people.**

* * *

Feeling Good

After her talk with Bubbles, Buttercup was happier for some odd reason. She didn't even explode when Blossom told her and Bubbles that Brick snuck inside their house. She just didn't know why she was so happy but whatever it was, it carried on to the next day.

"You seem to be in a good mood, BC. Care to share," Blossom asked as the three where flying to school.

"Yeah," Bubbles chimed in.

Buttercup looked at her sisters and then at the birds flying by. "The birds flying high in the sky knows how I feel." She pointed towards the bright sun, as it beamed down on them, her smile never leaving her face. "The sun shinning so bright knows how I feel."

"Well, that didn't help but whatever put you in a good mood, I'm feeling it, too." Bubbles giggled as Blossom only smiled at her happy sisters.

Buttercup was in such a great mood that when Blossom went to wake her up, Buttercup was already dress and ready to go. Not having to wait for her, the three arrived to school twenty, thirty minutes early compared to their five, ten minutes. Waving bye, Buttercup took of inside the school building.

Buttercup smiled and waved as she walked down the hallway, her lime green eyes scanning, looking for a certain someone. She stopped when she heard someone calling her name from behind. Turning around, Buttercup's smile dropped.

It was only Mitch.

"Nice to see you, too, BC. Didn't know seeing me was such a downer." Mitch stuffed his hands in his pockets as he leaned on a locker.

"No, it's not your fault. I just thought you were someone else." Buttercup looked around where they stood but she didn't find who she was looking for before meeting eyes with Mitch.

"Who did you think I was?" Mitch looked at her with curiosities, some of his hair falling in front of his face. Buttercup looked away and looked behind her.

She sighed as she turned back to face him, adjusting her bag on her shoulders. "No one, is this going to take long? I really have to be somewhere."

"I was just making sure that you were still up for our movie marathon tonight." Buttercup gave him a confused look. "You know the same marathon that we have been doing for five years on the second night of school?"

Buttercup mumbled to herself. She had forgotten all about that. A first but what was it that made her forget. "Shit, Mitch, I forgot all about that. I don't think I can make it. Can we reschedule or something?"

"Sure, Buttercup. We'll reschedule or something." Mitch looked down and moved his foot on the floor a little, which Buttercup took no notice.

Smiling, Buttercup gave Mitch a quick pat on his shoulders while saying thanks. Turning around, she continued on her way, waving bye to Mitch and telling him she'll see him in math.

Finally, Buttercup found who she was looking for. Why she was looking for Butch, of all people, she wasn't sure but she did notice on how happier she felt when she saw him. He was just standing there, putting his textbooks away that he didn't need until later. He didn't see her standing there and staring at him. As she got closer, she stopped behind the door of his locker and waited.

Butch zipped his bag and threw it over his shoulders before closing his locker, wondering if he was going to see Buttercup at all today. As he closed his locker, Butch jumped. Buttercup was leaning on the lockers next to him.

"Don't kill me!" He covered his face with both of his hands. Wincing as he touched a bruise that would be officially gone, until later today. When nothing happened, he peeked and saw Buttercup standing with a hand on her hip, tapping away from his stupidity.

"You done?"

"Maybe," Butch crossed his arms and leaned on the locker. "What do you want, Butterbutt?"

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that. I came to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

Butch raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Why?"

Buttercup just shrugged as she looked away. "It's a new day and for some reason I feel good." She looked up to meet him in the eye, her face feeling warmer for some reason. "So, I'm sorry. Friends?"

She stuck out a hand for him to shake.

...***...

"So, what put you in a good mood today?" Butch looked over to Buttercup.

With school done for the day, the two decided to try out their newfound friendship and what better way to put it to the test, then at the park. It was nice knowing that they could be civil with one another and not go for the kill.

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders again as she looked at him and then looked away. Their siblings seemed to have had the same idea as them, as she saw Blossom sitting in a tree, laughing as silently as she could as Brick was looking for her. "Blossom knows how I feel as she sits in the tree."

"What does that mean?" Butch looked to see where Buttercup was looking. Apparently, Brick heard Buttercup because Blossom was now running from him. It was strange to see his brother so carefree like that, as Brick caught the pink 'Puff from behind, both were laughing. It made Butch wonder if one day, Buttercup and he could be like that.

"I don't know. She's just in a good mood, too. I think anyone that's in a good mood knows how another person feels if they are in a good mood, too."

Butch looked around to see the blues talking and laughing under the tree. Bubbles was leaning her head on Boomer's shoulders as he leaned his head on her head. He heard the birds chirping in the sky as they flew by. He caught a dragonfly speeding by and some butterflies that looked like they were having fun.

"You're right. It's like that dragonfly flying by, it seems to know how I feel."

Buttercup just smiled. Whatever this is, it felt good and she didn't want it to stop. She looked at Butch and for some reason when their eyes met; she became shy and looked away. The reds where now sitting down with Blossom in Brick's lap. They really were happy together. Her eyes caught Boomer pushing Bubbles in the near by swing sets.

Everyone was so happy.

"You know, I bet those two will be next to date." Buttercup looked over to Butch as they came near a bench to sit. "Bubbles and Boomer, I mean."

She looked back at them. Boomer was now standing on the swing behind Bubbles as the two laughed as they swung. "Yeah, it seems that way."

However, in Buttercup's opinion, Boomer wasn't ready for Bubbles. If Blondie thought he was just going to ask her sister out before toughening out, he had another thing coming. Of course, Buttercup was going to have to fix that.

...***...

"How was your day?" The girls heard their dad ask as they walked in. He was walking down from the master bedroom. Bubbles and Blossom replied that it was fine as Buttercup just gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked in her room.

"Is Buttercup okay?" Professor ask as he touched the spot she kissed. The blue and pink 'Puff just shrugged their shoulders as the two went up their rooms as well.

...***...

"Stars when you shine, you know how I feel_**.**_" Buttercup sat on her dark purple sun bed by her window. The night sky cleared from clouds as she watched the stars twinkling back at her. "Scent of the pine, you know how I feel," she said as she caught the whiff of the trees in the neighborhood.

She looked back up to the sky, her smile never let her face. Now that she thought about it, she never did figure out why she was so happy. "Yeah, freedom is mine and I know how I feel."

Getting up, Buttercup moved to her bed to get some sleep for the night. Maybe the good mood she was in would still be here tomorrow.

Butch watched as his green counterpart walked away from the window. Yeah, it was weird that he was at her house but he just wanted to see her. Could this feeling be what Brick felt when he starting hanging out with Blossom? One day and Butch already couldn't get enough of her. She's right about one thing; it really is a good day.

...***...

"Where did you go this time?" Boomer asked as Butch came walked inside Mojo's dome.

Years of losing to the Powerpuff and after the Rowdyruff stopped doing crime; Mojo stopped his villainous ways for good. It's amazing how after Townsville two greatest villains stopped, all the others followed. Now, Mojo worked in his new restaurant that he opened for sushi. Who knew the green monkey could make some good sushi? However, apparently, it was the _only_ thing could make.

Hence, the reason Brick and Boomer learned how to cook and took turns with Mojo on making dinner. Butch tried to cook as well but that ended up with him having to redecorate the kitchen instead.

"Out," Butch said as he kicked his shoes off and went to the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

"What else do we have on Tuesday nights, sushi."


	8. The Girls are Back

**Thank you for the review: Dynamite102  
****Song:** _The Girls Are Back In Town_performed by Risque  
**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls  
****Reminder: The Ruffs and Puffs look like regular people.**

* * *

The Girls Are Back In Town

Two months had passed and the 'Ruff and' Puff were getting along better than ever. Brick and Blossom relationship wasn't the main topic of the year anymore. Instead, bets were being place behind the greens and blues. Students were placing money down on who would start dating next. Bubbles and Boomer were in the lead but Buttercup and Butch were closely behind. There were even bets saying that it was going to be Bubbles and Butch, followed by Buttercup and Boomer.

After watching the way Boomer would look at Bubbles here and there, Buttercup came up with a sure firing way to toughen Boomer up _before_ he asked out Bubbles. All she just had to wait for school to end today to finally put her plain to action. While Bubbles figured, it was time to talk to Butch about how he felt about Buttercup.

It was fourth hour for Blossom, Boomer and Buttercup. The three along with Robin and Mitch, were talking about plans for this weekend.

"So, Saturday, amusement park around seven?" Boomer asked.

"Cool. I'll let Bubbles know. I'm not sure if Blossom heard you. She's probably to busy thinking about Brick." She felt something hit her head and Buttercup just laugh. "And they say I'm the mean one. Do you guys want to join?" Buttercup looked over to Robin and Mitch, both nodding their heads. Buttercup came up with an idea. "You guys, we should see if Princess wants to come! Her dad owns the park, so, we can totally get in for free!"

Her eyes were shining with glee at the thought of going on The Twister than playing laser tag. Eating as much as she can before riding a roll costar and it would all be free.

The four shook their heads. She didn't seem to care that it sounded like she was going to use Princess for her own gain. Quickly, Buttercup took out her phone and sent a text to Bubbles to ask Princess to come as well.

The door opened and everyone looked up, waiting for Mr. Glover to start the class.

...***...

Bubbles phone went off as she was eating. She placed her fork down, read her message and only shook her head. Buttercup had no shame.

"We're meeting up at the amusement park Saturday at seven." Brick and Butch nod their heads as she looked over to Princess. "Do you want to come?"

"Let me guess, Buttercup wants free accuses again?" Bubbles nods her head as Princess rolls her eyes. "Sure, why not, I'll meet you guys there."

Bubbles replies and as she looked up, her eyes went wide. The boys looked at her weirdly and turned around to see what she was staring at when they came face to face with two people they thought they never have to deal with again.

Brute and Berserk Plutonium.

The girls smirked as they walked up to their table and sat next to the 'Ruffs. They gave Bubbles a glare before returning their gaze at their counterparts.

"Hey, Brick, Baby, you have no idea how long I waited to see you again. Did you miss me?"

Berserk's lips were at Brick's ear as her hand trailed up and down his chest. Bubbles and Princess tried not to gag at the sight. Brick was more than disgusted and no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't let go.

"Actually, no I haven't. Now let go you hag. I have a girlfriend."

...***...

It wasn't the teacher but Brat Plutonium.

When her eyes looked into Boomer's cobalt blue ones, she made her way to him. Without a thought, she picked up one of the students that sat in the desk next to him, tossed him aside and pushed the stuff off. She dropped her bag on the table and went to sit on Boomer's lap. Boomer just shivered at the contact and looked around for help from either Buttercup or Blossom.

She crossed her legs so that her already short skirt went up even more. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she moved his face, forcing him to stare right into her cerulean blue eyes. "I missed you, Boomer. Did you miss me?" She kissed his neck and then started to trail up to his lips.

That was more than enough for him to snap out of his paralyzed state and push her off. She got up but the teacher walked in and asked everyone to sit. Brat glared at him than turned her head at the two 'Puffs. She smirked at them and very quickly gave them each a finger before sitting down in her seat. She looked at Boomer and blew him a kiss.

The blue 'Ruff just placed his head down and groaned softly. He was going to hate this year he just knew it.

...***...

"Who's the slut? I'm sure the little wench wouldn't mind and if she does, I don't give a crap. What she won't know won't kill her."

Berserk pulled Brick's arm close for him to feel her breast, the skin-tight white button up shirt she had on didn't cover much as the buttons were unbutton to show _a lot_ of cleavage. The contact made him want to scrum in his seat. He pulled his arm away and stood up.

"She's neither a slut nor a wench, you Harpy, and her name is Blossom." He jested for the rest to follow him, which they gladly did.

Butch got up to only be pull back by Brute. She placed her fishnet-covered legs on top of his lap, keeping him there. "What about you? Are you dating my freakin' wanna be, too? Or, are you looking for some fun? As you can tell, my sisters and I are back and we are looking for a wild man for affection. And I can't think of a better man for me than you." Her dark green eyes eyed him as she licked her lips.

Butch twitched his nose with disgust as he kicked her legs off him. Bubbles handing him his bag, as he reached the group. "I wouldn't screw you Brute because the truth is, I wouldn't touch your slutty ass even if you were the last wench on Earth. Why don't you and your hags of sisters do us all a favor and die in a ditch."

They walked out of the cafeteria and left the two punks alone. Berserk looked at her sister and nodded. They weren't getting away that easy. They grabbed their stuff, the two followed them.

...***...

Boomer tried his hardest to force in class but Brat wasn't making it easy for him at all. She would pass him notes to which he would knock off his desk. She would drop her pencil on the ground and slowly pick it up, making sure he could see inside her shirt.

His phone vibrated twice and for a short second, he thought it was from her. He looked at it, glad to see it was from Buttercup and surprise that the other was from Blossom.

He read Buttercups first and smiled. The thought of her killing the annoying blue 'Punk, brighten his day, although, what Blossom sent him made him laugh, too. Now seeing _her_ sending Brat six feet under would differently be a sight to see.

"Boomer," he looked up to the front, "care to explain to the class how to solve this question?"

Dammit it all.

...***...

Brick and Butch groaned as they felt arms snaking around them. Princess didn't know the girls but it was easy to see that Bubbles and the boys already meet them and clearly, they didn't like them. She took note on how the two looked a lot like Blossom and Buttercup. Just one looked like a dirty slutty librarian and they other looked like a slutty groupie.

"What do you two want? We don't want a fight, so, just leave us alone already." Bubbles pulled them off the boys and stood between them. She was not about to let Berserk make anymore moves on Blossom's boyfriend and Buttercup's love interest and maybe Bubbles best friend, Butch.

Berserk smiled at the blue 'Puff. "Someone grew a pair since the last time we met. Like Brute said, we just wanted you guys to know we back and we're here to stay. We want men with a wild side and the 'Ruffs are just the men that we 'Punks need. Now, move it, Blondie, before I rip those pretty eyes out."

Bubbles didn't back down, even when Berserk came close to her face. She wasn't the scared little girl who the 'Punks remembered six years ago. Bubbles gladly equaled the glare that Berserk gave her.

The bell rang and Bubbles didn't move. She wasn't going to be the first to look away. She felt someone wrapping their arms around her waist and carrying her away, she heard Berserk laughing. Bubbles looked up and saw it was Butch carrying her to class.

...***...

Boomer, Blossom and Buttercup ran out of class as soon as the bell rang, leaving Mitch and Robin alone. When they thought they were far enough, they stopped and looked at each other.

"Why are they back?"

"Who gives a crap about that, Bloss! Dammit! That means Brute is here, too! Shit, I thought I didn't have to see her ugly mug ever again! And you!" Buttercup turned to Boomer, pointing a finger at him. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Boomer just stared behind the girls, his eyes never leaving whatever was behind them. The sister looked, the girl's mouth dropped. Brat was standing right behind them.

"What the freak do you want?" Buttercup glared at her, teeth clam tightly sight.

"Not you." She looked at Boomer. "I want you so why don't you just get over here." She looked at Blossom and Buttercup, "By the way, just in case you didn't know, we're back."

Brat licked her lips slowly with her tongue as she moved her hips back and forth, her gaze returning to Boomer. "I know you want me."

"You got to be _freaking_ kidding me! She's here, too!"

The five looked around to see the rest of the 'Puffs, 'Ruffs and 'Punks. Blossom smiled when she saw Brick but quickly glared when she saw Berserk clinging to him as he fought her off. With a growl, she walked over to them and pulled her off him. Brick smirked at his raging fireball and wrapped his arm around her thin waist, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Blossom relaxed at the jester and smiled, angering her evil female counterpart.

"Let's go girls. We'll finish this later." Berserk walked away, her ankle length hair swaying in the air with the motion. Brute slapped Butch's ass as she gave him a sedative look while Brat kissed Boomer's cheek before following.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I was just sexually harassed and I'm a dude! What the hell is going on?" Bubbles just gave Butch a side hug, showing him that it was okay without a word.

"I know what you mean. Brat is going to make my math class a living hell now." Boomer rubbed his cheek as Buttercup just patted his head, a sad smile on her face for her friend, maybe her only best friend.

"So what now," Blossom asked.

"Until they make a move, all we can do is wait." Brick looked at Blossom than the rest of them. They each agreed and as the rest began to leave to either their next class or lunch, Brick held Blossom in place.

She looked up at him with a questionable look. "Whatever happens, whatever Berserk tries to do, I want you to know that I'm with you because I love you. Don't ever forget."

She smiled at him before giving him a kiss. "I love you, too." When they broke apart, Blossom looked him in the eye. "Now get to class. You're beyond late already."

...***...

"Girls, it looks like we might have to get a little dirty to get the boys." Berserk smiled at the thought of Brick being all hers once her goody-goody counterpart was out of the picture. She'll show him what a real woman is. "Do what you want; I don't give a rat's ass. Just leave Blossom alone, that wench is mine."

* * *

**Annnnd the Powerpunks are in the house! There are not many stories about them, so I figured they needed some love too. Since, I didn't want to say it in the declaimer and give away the surprise, I'll say it now, the 'Punks look like regular people as well. However, now that I think about it, the song was a major give away to anyone that caught it. ~AR~**


	9. She Is So Beautiful

**Thanks to Dynamite102, Guest 1 and Magical Blazze for reviewing my last chapter! I thought the same when I found that song. For a while, I was worried that the Powerpunks weren't going to make an appearance because I couldn't find the perfect song for them.**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_She Is So Beautiful_.

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and Punks look like regular people. Words that are bolded and italic are the lyrics that were incorporate into the story so that way, there's no confusion. I will also put the song and singer so that way, if you like the lyrics, it will be easy to find.**

* * *

She Is So Beautiful

Performed by Waterboys

Finally, school has ended and the six super powered teens tried to keep the Punks out of their mind. It would have been easy if it weren't for people asking the Puffs if they each had twin sisters or the fact, they had some classes with them.

Butch was walking to his locker with Bubbles beside him when class got out, both covered in cake batter. It was the first and the last time Bubbles was ever going to let Butch mix the ingenerates. How he managed to make the entire cake batter explode, she'll never know.

"Are you going to tell her," Bubbles asked as she pulled more batter out of her long blonde locks. Looks like she might need a shower or two, maybe three before it will finally come out of her hair.

"Tell who?" Butch shoved some books in his locker and after thinking about it, shoved his whole backpack in as well. He did four days worth of homework, no need for him to do any over the weekend. He'll just copy someone else's paper when come Monday.

"You know, Buttercup. Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

The two started to walk outside and Butch did not understand what Bubbles was getting at. Sighing, Bubbles floated a little so she could be eye level with him and slapped him across the head.

"What the hell Baby Blue?" Butch rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop playing dumb. Are you going to tell my sister that you like her or not?" She was on the ground again, hands on her hips as she stared at Butch.

They stood outside by one of the schools trees as Butch thought about what she said. Should he tell Buttercup that he likes her? Yeah, they only started talking two months ago but that shouldn't matter, should it? Maybe it was too soon and Buttercup might send him flying through the roof. Then again, he could tell her and she would just laugh at him. He's always been the daredevil in the group so what's stopping him? It's just Buttercup, his green eye, black hair beauty counterpart. His dark green eyes looked over to Bubbles, who was still waiting for an answer from him. What the Hell.

"Yeah I'll tell her." Butch shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk but Bubbles stopped him. "What," he asked as he turned around to face her.

"_How_ are you going to tell her?"

"Why does it matter? I'm just going to tell her that I like her. Easy."

Bubbles shook her head from side to side. Refusing to believe Butch was just going to be so dull like the rest. Buttercup is her sister and she was not going to stand for this. "Butch! There is no _way_ I'm going to stand and let you just go," she deepens her voice to sound like him, "'_Hey I like you_'."

Butch shrugs his shoulders. "Gotta a better idea? It's Buttercup. She doesn't like those girly things that you're in to." Butch was slap again but this time, it was even harder than the first. "What the fuck did I do now?"

"She may be tougher than other girls but that doesn't mean she's not one!" Bubbles face took on a dreamy look as she kicked into her romantic mood. "You have to romance her. You have to show and tell her how she makes you feel. You have to make her feel like she's the only one for you."

Bubbles let out a dreamy sigh as she thought of Boomer romancing her. Taking her somewhere where the two would be alone and he would tell her that he was deeply, _deeply_ in love with her. Butch just watched the ever happy-go-lucky girl, wondering if she watches too many romances movies. Snapping out of her daydream, she smiled at Butch. "So how does Buttercup make you feel? If Brick can be romantic than so can you."

"But it's so _hard_," Butch complained as he leaned on a tree, crossing his arms.

"Butch Garfield Jojo! Don't make beat it out of you!"

"Okay! Okay! Easy on the middle name, would ya? Don't get your fuckin' panties in a twist." Butch stood there and began to think. How did she make him feel? Looking around, his heart stopped as he saw Buttercup, in all her glory, at the front gate talking to Boomer. "_**She is so beautiful**_…_**I've got no words to describe the way she makes me feel inside**_."

Bubbles squealed with joy and pulled on his sleeves. "That's a start! Go on! What else do you feel when you think of her, see her, or talk to her?"

* * *

_**I'm flying solo**_

_**As free and as light as a bird**_

_**Yet I could lay my wings down in a moment**_

_**To guard and comfort her**_

* * *

His eyes never left where Buttercup and Boomer stood. Whatever they were talking about, Boomer looked worried but she was laughing. Though his brother and her were talking to fast for him to understand, Butch was still able to catch the sound of her laugh with his super hearing. How he wish she were laughing beside him.

Butch couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughing. "_**She is so beautiful**_,_** light filled, loving and wise. **_Whenever I see her, there's _**laughter dancing in her eyes**_. I find myself thinking nothing else but what she's doing and hoping that she's thinking about me, too."

"This is great! More! You have to tell me more!" Bubbles was waving her arms in the air, smiling at the things the green ruff was saying about Buttercup.

_**All my road is before me**_

_**And I never did plan on a wife**_

Boomer seemed to not want to go wherever Buttercup wanted to take him and for a moment, Butch wishes it were him instead of Boomer. "There are so many hot chicks in this school, _**yet she's the most beautiful soul**_ _**I ever met in this life.**_ _**For she is like a song**_…_**she is like a ray of light.**_ _**She is like children praying**_, _**like harps and bells and cymbals playing.**_"

He heard Bubbles squeal again as he watched his brother and Buttercup traveling off in a trail of lime green and cobalt blue light. "Bubbles, she's wonderful _**and she is like a wind;**_ _**moving, soothing, bringing joy.**_" His smile dropped as he thought of himself.

"Butch, what's wrong? Why are you sad all of a sudden?" Bubbles placed a hand on his shoulders and he looked at her. His dark green eyes were so sad that Bubbles couldn't help but tear up as well.

"She is the greatest person that I'm lucky enough to know _**and here am I, destroyed.**_" He sighed as he ran his hand through his batter-covered hair. "I'm not like Boomer, who's soft and understanding. I'm uncaring and hardheaded. Brick doesn't have to worry about it because he's the perfect balance between Boom and me. Kinda like Bloss is between you and Butters."

Butch looked up at the sky. Birds flying freely and once he graduates he wanted to leave and try to start over where no one knew of him. No one knew of his parting but Bubbles. She was the one who told him to go and find himself. How can he ask of a relationship with Buttercup if he was going to leave and maybe never return?

"_**She is so beautiful**_ Bubbles and _**I don't know what I'm going to do when I leave**_ Townville,maybe _**except grieve.**_ There's no way she would go with me and start somewhere new."

"Well then, I guess we better start soon if we ever want Buttercup to agree on seeing the world with you, don't we?"

Butch looked at Bubbles and saw determination in her eyes. What would he do without her? "Thanks Baby Blue."

"What are friends for?"

The two took off into the sky and began to figure out a way on helping Butch on winning Buttercup's heart. Unaware to them that someone was over hearing what the two where talking about.

Putting her phone back in her pocket, Brat smiled. The video would come in great handy Monday morning. Now where would that nerdy Elmer be? She was going to need him for some touch ups on the video. "Boomer, you will be mine. To bad, it won't help Brute. Not that I give a fuck."

Brat took off into the sky to look for the pale skin, paste eating, four eyes freak. Monday was going to be fun for her and hell for others.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the long wait, got caught up with school and some family issues. Please, please, _pleaseeeee_ review! I really want to know what you think! I'm begging you! Just leave a review and I don't even care if it's something simple as 'nice' or 'eh', just review. **


	10. I'll Make a Man Out of You

**Thank you to Magical Blazze, Dynmaite102 and AlexaRainForest for reviewing! Yeah I have over 30 reviews XD and as much as reviews are nice, I love the fact that so many are reading my story. It's really not easy choosing songs that fits the chapter.**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_I'll Make a Man Out of You_.

**Reminder: The Ruffs and Puffs look like regular people. Words that are bolded and italic are the lyrics that were incorporate into the story so that way, there's no confusion. I will also put the song and singer so that way, if you like the lyrics, it will be easy to find.**

* * *

I'll Make a Man Out of You

Performed by Disney's soundtrack Mulan

"So why are we here again?" Boomer looked around the Professor's lab as Buttercup went to some keyboards in front of a large screen. She some how convinced him that she had a plain to help him with Bubbles and now he was starting to regret ever agreeing. Why did they need to be in a lab? What happen to just buying Bubbles some flowers?

"Two reasons," Buttercup turned around and faced him. "One, Brute is in my writing class now and I need to blow off some steam and two, this is going to toughen you up." She went back and started to type in something before pushing him in an empty, white room.

"And why do I have to toughen up for Bubbles? She likes girly things! All I have to do is take her somewhere she thinks that's romantic and tell her I like her. Simple." Boomer felt a hard slap from the back of his head. "Ow," he whined as he looked up at her.

Buttercup just gave him a look and walked over to a switch on the wall. "That may be but she needs someone that can protect her when _she_ can't protect herself. You have to be _her_ hero, her rock, her savoir and _that's_ where I come in. One more thing, when I turn the training room on, we won't be able to use our powers. The only thing we got going for us is our super hearing, strength and speed. Besides that, we'll have our self a good old fashion fight." She smiled as she switched the switch to on.

Boomer looked around as the white room turned into a campsite with tents everywhere he looked. Weapons lined up in a rack, horses tied up to post and flags waving in the air. How the hell did the Professor manage to do something like this? "How's this going to help?"

He looked over to Buttercup, only to find that she was wearing brown faded pants that tighten around her ankles. Her shirt was just a simple plain white tank top along with black slip on shoes and her hair pulled back. He looked down to see his outfit changed as well. His was wearing the same as Buttercup but the only different was he had on a faded brown shirt that was snug on his chest. He looked up in time to catch a long staff thrown at him.

"_**Let's get down to business—to defeat the Huns.**_"

"Um Buttercup, what the hell are you talking about? There are no Huns. We're not even in China."

Buttercup rolled her eyes at him. "Boomer, please just go along here. No one used this scene yet and this is the perfect time! I've been waiting for a reason to use the Ancient China scene. If you must, think of the Punks as the Huns."

"Fine," Boomer said as he rolled his eyes.

"Good. Now hold your staff like this," she held it up in front of her, sides sticking out. Boomer mimicked her movement and found himself on the floor. Buttercup came at him with lightening speed and used her staff to sweep his feet off the ground. "_**Did they send my daughters when I asked for sons?**_"

"You dragged me here!"

"_**You're the saddest bunch I ever met but you can bet before we're through**_ _**Mister, I'll make a man out of you.**_" Buttercup pulled Boomer off the ground by his shirt, glaring at him.

"BC, you're scaring me."

The scene changed and now they where standing in the middle of the forest at night. They didn't have their staff's anymore but it was hard to see the area. Boomer looked around to see if he could spot Buttercup but she was nowhere.

"_**Tranquil as a forest but on fire within.**_" Boomer turned around at the sound of her voice but met her fist instead. He got up quickly and got in a fighting stance, waiting for her this time. **"**_**Once you find your center**_, _**you are sure to win.**_" He spun around and did a high kick but only felt air. He felt himself kicked form behind and fall to the ground.

"Dammit Buttercup! Stop hiding! I can't see up at all!" Boomer scanned around the area again and saw a movement. Acting quickly, he moved and sent a punch to his left but hit the air again. Growling, he turned around in the dark and felt his face colluding with Buttercup's fist.

"_**You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue.**_ _**Somehow I'll make man out of you.**_"

He got up and whipped some blood from his lip. He turned around and faced a smirking Buttercup. "_**I'm never gonna catch my breath**_ with you punching and kicking me every time I try to get up. I might as well _**say good-bye to those who knew me.**_ By the time this is over with, there will be nothing left of me!"

"Keep talking like that, you'll never be worth Bubbles time. Now stop complaining and get ready. The scene's going to change again."

* * *

_**Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym**_

_**This guy got'em scared to death**_

_**Hope he doesn't see right through me**_

_**Now I really wish that I knew how to swim**_

* * *

Boomer found himself standing in a stream. Weird, it actually felt like he was standing in water. If he weren't watching out for Buttercup, he would actually be enjoying the cool feeling on his legs. He looked around and saw Buttercup standing a few feet away. She smiled at him and jester for him to come at her. Growling, Boomer charged.

Buttercup dodged his attacks easily. "_**We must be swift as the coursing river**_ but _**with all the force of a great typhoon**_." She spoke as she blocked his punch and sent him an upper cut.

Boomer fall into the water and came out actually soaked. Standing up, Boomer went at her again. Buttercup frowned this time when he attacked her. "_**With all the strength of a raging fire.**_ _**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**_" He tried to kick her from below but she jumped and kicked him under his jaw as she flipped in the air.

"_**Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive.**_ _**Heed my every order and you might survive.**_" She stood beside him with her hands on her hips frowning at him.

"I told you, we're not in China! And you haven't been telling me anything! All you have been doing so far is kicking my ass!" Boomer got up and glared at her.

"_**You're unsuited for the rage of war,**_" Buttercup said as she shook her head sadly at him.

"What war? You're getting _way_ to into this!" Boomer screamed as he waved his hands in the air.

Buttercup looked at him and growled before sending a punch in his face. As he falls to the floor again, Buttercup spoke. "The war is going to be with those Punks. Just them being here is not good. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it! I have been giving you tips but you're not listening. Bubbles puts up a better fight than you! _**So pack up, go home, you're through.**_ _**How could I make a man out of you?**_"

Buttercup turned around and got ready to leave the training room but stop. She turned around and faced Boomer once more. "I thought you would be a perfect match for her but now I know I was wrong. Bubbles needs someone to protect her and you can't even protect yourself in a practice fight. Hate to see you in a real one." With that, Buttercup continued on her way out.

Boomer stayed there and let her words sink in. There was no way he was going to let her walk out on him. He'll show her that he has more in him then what he's been giving. Standing up, he turned around and shouted towards Buttercup.

"Once more!" She turned around to face him. "Give me one more go beacuse I'm not a quitter!"

Buttercup smiled as she saw the fire burning in his eyes. Here's the fight she has been waiting for. "One more shot Boomer and that's all. Get ready because here I come."

The scene went back to the night forest. Boomer stood in a fighting position and closed his eyes. "_**We must be swift as the coursing river,**_" he whispered to himself as he heard her coming form behind. Turning around he caught her punch with his right hand, "but _**with all the force of a great typhoon.**_" He used his left leg and kneed her in the stomach.

Buttercup hunched over but got up quick and smiled before disappearing in the dark again. Boomer waited again and listened for her movements. She was coming to his left and he turned, using his arms to block her high kick. "_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_," using the arm that blocked her kick her grabbed her leg and spun her to the left. "_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**_"

Buttercup looked up to see that it was Boomer this time, to hide in the dark. Smiling, she got up and waited for him. Hearing him coming from the back, she turned around and stopped his kick with both of the palm of her hands but felt his fist hitting her cheek. Falling to the ground, she rubbed her cheek and smiled.

The scene changed again as they stood on a mountaintop. Pushing her self up, Buttercup jumped up on her feet and readies herself for him. Boomer smiled and copied her movement. They eyed each other, waiting to see who would go first. Yelling, they both charged.

"_**We must be swift as the coursing river**_," Buttercup spoke as she turned around him and elbowed him in the back.

Boomer recovered quickly. "_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_," he said as he did a spinning back kick to her face.

"_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_," she tried to sweep his feet from under him but Boomer jumped up in the air and kick her in the face.

Buttercup fall to the ground and the scene came back to the white, empty room and their clothes changing back to normal. He walks over to her and offers a hand. As he pulled her up he smiled, "_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**__._"

Buttercup smiled at him and gave him a pat on the back. "That's what I'm talking about! Hell, you had me worried but you know what, that was one hell of a workout!" She rotated her left arm as her right hand was on top of it. "You are now ready to ask out Bubbles."

"Great but first, got anything to eat?" Boomer's stomach growled, proving his point. Buttercup laughed and led him upstairs for some homemade apple pie that Bubbles made last night.


	11. Night Is Young

**Magical Blazze and Dynmaite102 for reviewing! Please review at the end!**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_Night Is Young_.

**Reminder: The Ruffs and Puffs look like regular people. Words that are bolded and italic are the lyrics that were incorporate into the story so that way, there's no confusion. I will also put the song and singer so that way, if you like the lyrics, it will be easy to find.**

* * *

Night Is Young

Performed by Nelly Furtado

Blossom was combing her hair when she looked at the time. Five o'clock, two hours since school ended, meaning Brick would be at her house any minute. Putting her brush down, she fixed her hair into its high ponytail and left her room. She heard voices as she came down the stairs and saw Buttercup and Boomer eating away at the remaining apple pie.

Walking in the kitchen, Boomer saw her and smiled. "Hey Bloss!"

"Hi Boomer." She eyed them both and saw that Buttercup had a fading bruise on her cheek and Boomer's cut lip still swollen. "Where you guys training?" They nodded their head in union as she made her way to the fridge. "Let me guess, where you toughening Boomer up for Bubbles?"

Blossom closed the fridge as she poured herself a glass of juice. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling when Boomer started to chock on his piece of pie before looking up at her with disbelief. "How did you know?"

"Boomer it's obvious that you like her." Blossom turned her gaze at Buttercup. "Did you use the Ancient China setting that you've been dying to use?"

"Hell yeah I did and let me tell you something, Boomer really had me going that he wasn't worth Bubs time but he proved me wrong." Buttercup laughed as she 'lightly' punched Boomer's shoulder. Ignoring his glare as he rubbed his shoulder where she hit.

There was a knock on the door and Blossom placed her cup in the sink. "That must be Brick. Bye, you guys and Buttercup, can you tell Mom and Dad that I'm out on a date with Brick please? I think they went to the store or something."

"Whatever you say, Leader Girl."

Blossom grinned and went to the front door. "Thanks Butters, you're the best!"

* * *

_**Visions of you, visions of me**_

_**Everything we wanted**_

_**I wanna be frozen in time**_

_**Forever in this moment**_

* * *

She opened the door and saw Brick standing there with his ever so famous smirk. "Ready?"

She nodded as she closed the door. Brick grabbed her hand and led her to his red and black ZX-14 Ninja motorcycle. The seats, handles and tires were black while the bottom half had a dark red outline. He handed her a dark red helmet while he placed on his black one. Getting on his bike, he waited for Blossom to get on and when she didn't, he flipped the flip up and looked at her. "Are you getting on Pinky?" Blossom just stared, her face pale. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Trust me Blossom." He held up a hand and Blossom took it.

She placed her helmet on and wrapped her arms around him. Brick started the engine and the two were off. Blossom terrified scream turned into laughter as they drove off to where ever he had planned for them. Berserk flying above, graining her teeth.

The bike stopped and Blossom smiled as she found them by the forest that started it all. Blossom stubbles as she tried to stand after the long ride, blushing as Brick caught her. Taking her hand, the two walked down the all too familiar path.

Berserk landed and looked around, to peaceful looking for her as she cringed a little. "How can Brick handle this?" Hovering in the air an inch or two, she enters the forest. "Now, what should I do?"

* * *

Blossom's sighs, running her fingers through Brick's red hair as he laid his head on her lap. Before Brick picked Blossom up, he came here and set up a picnic by the lake. It took him awhile to find the perfect tree that was not to close but not to far. Brick closed his eyes as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. The smooth and slow movements making him feel at peace and it got him thinking. Once school was over with, what's next and the more he thought about it, what did Blossom want to do?

"Blossom, _**how**_ do_** you wanna live?**_"

"I'm not following," she said as she stopped what she was doing, causing Brick to open his eyes. He stared right into her pink eyes that he loved so much.

Setting up, Brick wrapped his arms around her. "I mean, _**what **_do _**you wanna feel? Don't you know you make me feel so alive?**_" Blossom blushed and looked away as he continued. "So I'll ask again, _**what you wanna do? What**_ do_** you wanna feel? I know you wanna live your life right.**_"

"Well, I already sent out résumés to colleges that I want to get into but if you really want to know what I want to do, you have to promise you won't laugh."

"I, Brick Eric Jojo, promise not to laugh at you, Blossom Roselle Utonium. So what is it?"

"I want to be a dance teacher."

"Really," Brick asked astonish. "I was thinking more along the lines as a journalist or something."

Blossom shook her head at him. "Nope. What about you?"

Brick thought about it. He wanted to be a doctor and it made him laugh. Here he was, created to destroy everyone and the Puffs and now, he wanted to save those lives and never leave the side of one certain pink puff. "_**The night is young and so are we. **__**We can do anything we wanna, baby.**_"

"Does that mean you won't tell me?"

"No it means _**the night is young and so are we.**_ _**We can be anyone we wanna, baby.**_" Brick reaches inside the basket he brought hours ago and pulled out a small speaker and his grey iPod. Connecting and turning them on, soft music began to play as he pulled her up to dance.

* * *

'_**Cause we are**_

_**Free, free, free, free, free, free**_

_**And life is**_

_**Free, free, free, free, free, free**_

* * *

Berserk sat in a tree a few feet away from them as she watched them dance. That should be _her_ in the red ruff's arms not Blossom. It should be _her_ enjoying the night out with him and not Blossom. Feeling his lips upon _hers_ but instead he's with her wanna be. Jumping down, Berserk hide behind the tree she was in and looked around for something she could throw. She saw that the tree they where sitting under happened to be an apple tree. All she need was a rock and an apple will fall _accidentally _on his iPod.

Picking up a small pebble she looked again and spotted an apple that was over the music player. Smirking she threw the pebble and hide in the tree again. The sound of the music stopping and a cracking sound from the iPod and speaker was music to her ears. That's one strake. Two more and Blossom would want to go home. What a shame, their wonderful date ruined.

"Dammit and I liked this one too." Brick held his now in two iPod in his hand. No music means no dancing. He was okay though; there still was the dinner that he packed and the walk in the forest. He wasn't out yet. He felt a pair of thin arms wrapping around him from behind as Blossom held him tight.

"_**Don't worry baby, I'll be here**_ _**to make sure you're feeling fine.**_ Besides its just music, we can do something else. Like go for a walk or something like that."

He turned around and held her close. "Alright we'll go for a walk and then, when we get back will eat. Besides, we have _**to get**_ you to_** let go of all your fears,**_ _**'cause you're not going home tonight.**_"

"One, what fears and two, I have to be home by ten and it's seven already. Unless you want a hole in your head, you won't keep me out late."

Brick grabbed her hand and began to walk off. "Maybe we should work on my fears. You dad still scares me. He won't actually shoot me, would he?"

The two walked away, Blossom laughing merrily. Berserk wondered over to their things and open the basket. She pulled out some cans of soda and containers of homemade mash potatoes, green beans and some bake chicken drumsticks. She had to admit, Brick sure can cook and it was mouth watering.

Opening the container of chicken, she took a bite and moaned from the wonderful taste. Opening a can of Root Beer, she took a sip. "This is really good. I'll just take a few with me and throw away the rest."

In a flash, she disposed of the rest of the food and made the sight seem as if a bear came by and attacked the area. Strike two for their date. Now off to ruin that walk of theirs. Berserk whistled a tune and walked off.

* * *

_**How you wanna live?**_

_**What you wanna feel?**_

_**Don't you know you make me feel so alive**_

_**What you wanna do?**_

_**What you wanna feel?**_

_**I know you wanna live your life right**_

* * *

She found them not to far ahead as Brick was collecting some flowers for Blossom. Sickening, that's what it was just sickening. How she wished she could just destroy that Puff and be done with her. But she couldn't, not now anyways. She had bigger plans on destroying the Powerpuff Girls. All she was missing was one important piece of the puzzle. Tapping into her super hearing, she listened in to what the couple was saying.

"Brick this night has been wonderful and I don't want to ever forget this."

"Who said we have too? _**The night is young and so are we. We can do anything we wanna, baby.**_"

Blossom giggled, "I know but we won't be young forever Brick."

"It's called wishful thinking babe. You should try it some time."

Berserk was having enough of the lovey-dovey act. See scanned the surroundings but couldn't find anything to useful. The two couldn't see her; it would ruin her whole scheme. She needed Brick heated, Blossom would try to calm him down and he would yell at her. The two would fight and there goes their perfect date. Now if only she can find something to help her accomplice that goal.

Trees, trees and what do you know more trees. Nothing that she could use. Her hot pink eyes caught the sight of something moving in the trees. Gently, she made her way over to the tree. It was risky concerting that the moving object was in a tree above the heads of Blossom and Brick. Finally, she saw it was a squirrel and with any luck, she can use the fury beast to her favor.

Commanding her ribbon to move, the fiery red ribbon slapped the creature from behind and as it turned its head in that direction, she slapped it again on the other side. Berserk kept going until finally the squirrel saw Blossom and Brick from below and started throwing verity of nuts at them. Perfect, the stupid animal thought it was them.

* * *

_**The night is young and so are we**_

_**We can be anyone we wanna, baby**_

_**The night is young and so are we**_

_**We can do anything we wanna, baby**_

'_**Cause we are**_

_**Free, free, free, free, free, free**_

* * *

Brick and Blossom ran from the furry of the angry rodent and made their way back to the picnic. Walking in the forest didn't go as smooth as he thought. "Okay so, the evil fur ball didn't like we were near its home, understandable, but throwing nuts at us, not so much."

"It's just a squirrel Brick. That's life _**and life is free**_ for any living creature to do as they please."

"Yeah well next time I see that squirrel it'll be a different story." Blossom only shook her head at him. The boy needed to calm down and if Bubbles finds out that he threaten her forest friends, will its best not to think about it.

* * *

_**Free, free, free, free, free**_

* * *

"DAMMIT!"

Brick screamed as birds and animals dispersed from the forest. The night is not going, as he wanted it too. All he wanted was a nice date with Blossom and everything had to be perfect. The apple falling and breaking his iPod, a god-forsaken squirrel attacking them and now, a stupid fucking bear ate the food he prepared for them! Fuck his life and fuck every living thing that's out to get him.

"Brick its okay. Despite all the set backs, I had a wonderful time." Blossom placed her small hand on Brick's broad shoulder. He didn't turn but just looked straight ahead.

This was it. The moment has finally come. All of her hard work will pay off now. Berserk leaned back in a tree from a distance. With her super hearing and vision, she was able to see the whole scene as if she was just inches from them. Life is good.

"No, it's not fucking okay!" He turned around and Blossom step back. He was angry and it took everything she had to not yell back. "I worked so fucking hard to set the mood right and now it's ruined! Fuck everything and everyone in this whole damn ass planet!"

He raised his arms in the air and flung them down again. Looking down he saw the basket upside down and with one raging kick, send it falling to who knows where. Still angry, he made a quick turned and punched the tree with all his might, ripping it out of the ground, roots and all. He stared at the fallen tree, now shattered in half from his blow as he breathed in and out heavily.

"Brick," the soft, sweet voice from Blossom caught his attention, "_**baby it's all good.**_ Yeah, the night didn't go as you planned but knowing how hard you worked on this to make this the best night ever, just makes me happy."

"Blossom, I-" she cut him off. She took him in her arms and gave him a hug as she continued with her speech.

"_**When I look at you**_ _**and I see that you**_ _**made it through everything**_ and I mean _everything_, you're my inspiration. You had a messed up life Brick and yet, you and your brothers made it through and look at you now. _**After al, of the ups and downs**_ between us growing up, _**we**_ _**figured it out.**_ We're together and I want us to say like that...forever."

She looked up at him in his eyes and smiled. "Brick, regardless what we've been through, you're _my_ hero. To see you standing above everything that you were created to do, shows me that even though I may never experience the things you and your brothers had, if things get to tough for me, I can handle it _**and I will know how to ride it out**_ because I learned that from you Brick."

"What the fuck is happening over there? They are supposed to be fighting not hugging and talking! Shit this is not what I fucking planned!" Berserk sneered as she watch the two just talking as if nothing happened to begin with.

Brick smiled at her. He was _her_ hero, not her dad or any other male figures but him. He was someone that she looked up to. The great Blossom looked up to him, Brick. Someone that was meant to bring chaos to the world, is a hero in the eyes of someone he was suppose to kill but fall in love with instead.

He kissed her and held her as close as he could, loving the fact she was doing the same. Pulling apart, he rested his forehead on hers. "You know, _**the night is**_ still_** young and so are we.**_ _**We can do anything we wanna, baby.**_ Let's get out of here and find a place to eat. There's still time before I have to take you home. Of course, we're most likely going to have to fly there. Not much to ride."

"Alright but first, let's clean this mess up and then we'll leave."

* * *

Berserk watched as a trail of pink and blood red light the night sky. Her whole plain was perfect and Blossom had to ruin it by saying what she did. What a bunch of crap it was too. Her hero, please, Berserk knew it was all lies. Even still, it just made it that much more difficult to pull them apart. Fine, Blossom wanted to play hardball than so can she.

Tomorrow, she knew the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff where going to the amusement park and it was the perfect time for her and her sisters to brake into their dad's lab and find what they needed and after that, she'll make another move. Only this time, it will be on Blossom herself.

Grinning, Berserk blasted off in the sky, making sure to leave a crater in the ground as she sped off towards her home.

* * *

_**The night is young and so are we**_

_**We can do anything we wanna, baby**_

'_**Cause we are**_

_**Free, free, free, free, free, free**_

_**Free, free, free, free, free, free**_

_**Free, free, free, free, free, free**_

_**Free, free, free, free, free, free**_

* * *

**I figured I needed to put in some Red fluff after building up the suspense on the others. I felt bad for Brick and I wrote this. All his hard work went up in flames but what Blossom told him was sweet. So this chapter went longer than I thought but in the end, it came out nice. Not sure how long this story is going to be but I already know how it's going to end. Now it's just getting there. Anyways don't worry Blue and Green fans, they will get together I'm just having trouble on who should get together next. Don't forget to review!**


	12. 666 Mark of the Devil

**Thank you to YamiHita, Dynamite102, AlexRainForest, Magical Blazze and MissBubbly for reviewing! Reading your reviews really puts a smile on my face and thank you YamiHita for helping me choose which couple to go next! Butch and Buttercup it is X3**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_666 (Mark of the Devil)_.

**Reminder: The Ruffs and Puffs look like regular people. Words that are bolded and italic are the lyrics that were incorporate into the story so that way, there's no confusion. I will also put the song and singer so that way, if you like the lyrics, it will be easy to find.**

* * *

666 (Mark of the Devil)

Performed by MYSTIC CIRCLE

"Why are we here again," Brat asked as she looked through piles of paper on a desk. The Powerpunk Girls broke into the lab of Professor Utonium after the girls left and to their luck, the Professor and his wife left as well. They were dressed in all black and made sure to wear gloves, covering their fingerprints.

"We're here because we need to find the one villain that will help us to destroy those Powerwuss. Now stop bitching and start looking!" Berserk snapped at her.

"And who would that be? Last I heard, the Powersluts defeated every villain here," Brute said as she looked through books before putting it back. Everything needed to be in place, no one could know anyone was here.

Berserk sighed as she dropped her head. Was it _that_ hard to figure out whom she was talking about? "True but_** even now he's in the world and his power shall be mighty and he shall prosper and be strong and shall destroy the might and the holy**_."

The blue and green Punks looked at one another before looking back at the pink Punk. "You don't mean," Brute began to ask as Berserk smiled and nod her head at them.

"_**Burn under the protections of Satan, he was put into the world of the Christians**_." Berserk turned her attention back to the computer screen as she typed in another code. The screen flashed that it was wrong and she growled. "Dammit!"

* * *

_**In the bell of a jackal that is his mother**_

_**Through his veins there flows powerful blood**_

_**He is the bringer of death**_

_**Who was prophesized be the old myths**_

* * *

"Move your ass," Brute told her as she pushed her way and typed in a password. She smirked when the computer accepted the code and turned to Berserk. "There and if you were wondering what the password is, its password. No caps."

Berserk just glared and began to look through files after files with her sisters staring behind her. She knew she was getting close when she had to type in a different code for each file she brought up. The three have been here for over an hour and still no one came home. Not that they cared, but whatever was keeping the Utonium's from returning home, they were glad.

"_**His powers will grow stronger and he will bring about the end of the world**_. With the four of use working together, we can finally kill those annoying brats."

"You know, I heard that _**through his eyes you can see the fires of hell**_ and _**beneath his hair lies the mark of the devil**_," Brat said as she was reading the files her sister brought up. Villains after villains came pouring out and all were the same. They no longer did any crime. Getting bored, she looked up and saw something strange about the wall that she didn't notice before.

* * *

_**On the 6th day**_

_**Of the 6th month**_

_**On the 6th hour he was born**_

* * *

Moving away, she walked over to the wall and placed her black covered glove hand on the wall, slowly roaming her hand over the white brick wall. Why did the wall look different all of the sudden? She felt her hand go over something that felt different from the brick wall. Going back, she pushed down and the wall moved up.

"Brat, what the fuck did you do?" Brute came next to her as she watched the wall move up.

"Whatever she did, I think we found what we been searching for," Berserk said as she stood on the other side of Brat.

* * *

_**He carries the mark of the devil**_

_**To bring about the end**_

_**The last revelation 666**_

* * *

There, hidden behind the wall, a tube reaching all the way to the top of the ceiling, held the demon they needed. Smoke from the coldness of the ice was was falling over the top like a waterfall. The room itself was colder than usual but the girls didn't care. Brute began to walk over but Berserk stopped her.

"Hold one, do you think they would go to all the trouble of hiding this behind a wall and _not_ put up security? Use your fucking brain once in awhile."

Berserk looked around the room until she found something they needed. Walking over to a table full of chemicals, she picked up a gray spray bottle and walked back over to her sisters. "Watch."

She sprayed in the door way and red, bright laser beams were seen. Turning back to Brute, she smirked. "One step and you would have set off the alarm. Now we just need to find away to turn this off."

"I got an idea," the two looked over to the blue Punk. They watched as she started to go through her pocket and pulled out a few pocket mirrors.

"Shit, what's with all the mirrors? Vain much?"

"Shut the fuck up Brute. Don't hate because your ugly mug breaks every mirror you look in." Berserk held Brute back as Brat continued with her idea. Bending down, she carefully placed each mirror in front of a beam as she made a pathway toward the controls. "Alright Berserk, this is your field."

Nodding, she floated over to the control panel and began to work her magic. The beams died down and her sister joined her. How was it she was able to decode a system to turn off traps but not a simple password on a computer?

"_**Born with the mark of perdition, he represents everything that's bad in the world**_." Brat said as she ran her hand on the icy tube while looking at the foggy figure. "_**In the garment of innocence, he waits for his coronation to everyone who poses a threat, horrible things happen**_." She turned towards here sisters, "You sure this will work?"

"I'm sure. Let's bring this home and then come back when they girls are back."

Brute and Brat looked at their sister. "What do you mean?"

She only smiled at them. "Well, I for one would like to mess with my counterpart for one finally time before bring detraction on the world. Don't you?" Her sisters only smiled.

* * *

_**He gives the faithless a final proof of his existence**_

_**Only few know his true identity**_

_**The more he grows up, the more powerful he gets**_

_**But he's not alone in this world**_

_**His fellowship grows year by year**_

* * *

"So, once we defrost HIM, what next?" Brute looked over to Berserk as the three flew in the dark, each supporting the tube.

Berserk only smiled as she answered the question. _**"With his black wings he will rise above the earth to reign**_. _**The dark power will spread around his Kingdom of Terror."**_

* * *

**Yup, this is going to be a year that Powerpuff and Rowdyruff won't ever forget. First the Powerpunk Girls and now HIM is coming back! You know what to do, review review and review please!**


	13. The Number of the Beast

**Thank you to MissBubbly, missroseellis, Magical Blazze and Dynamite102for reviewing! Wow! I'm so happy that everyone liked the last chapter!**

**To Magical Blazze, yes, I actually take some time to look for songs that I can use and believe me; it takes me forever at times.**

**Yeah, there really aren't any excuses for my slow update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I couldn't choice between **_The Number of the Beast_ **and **_666_** so I ended up using both :3 Here's a question for you, can you figure out which Puff is witnessing all of this before the end of the chapter? Review me your answers! I would love to see whom you thought!**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_The Number of the Beast_.

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and Punks look like regular people. Words that are bolded and italic are the lyrics that were incorporate into the story so that way, there's no confusion. I will also put the song and singer so that way, if you like the lyrics, it will be easy to find.**

* * *

The Number of the Beast

Iron Maiden

_**Woe to you oh the Earth and Sea for the Devil sends the beast with wrath because he knows the time is short**_

_**Let him who hath understanding reckon the number of the beast for it is a human number its number is six hundred and sixty six**_

* * *

Where is she? Her eyes looked all around her but she couldn't make heads or tails on where she was. It didn't help the fact she was standing in the middle of a dark room and when she held her hands in her face, she could barely make out the outline of them. Why weren't her powers working? Furthermore, where were her sisters?

She tried to call out for them but nothing came out. It was as if she didn't have a voice anymore. She heard a sound from her left; thank god, she still had her hearing, as she turned her head to the noise. Light, there was light up ahead and she couldn't be anymore grateful as she ran towards the light. Even though she didn't know what was on the other end, it was better then standing around in the dark.

She shields her eyes as the light blinded her. Her eyes adjusted to the now bright room, the sound she heard before was louder than ever. Looking around, she was aware that she was in someone's home but she didn't know whose. Clothes cluttered the room she was now occupying and dishes that desperately needed to be clean, left on chairs and on the only table in the room.

And her sisters tell her she lived a pigs pin. If only they could see this house. No pictures were hanging on the walls or doors blocking the other rooms. Why is she here? There was nothing of interest to her, nothing but a long tube standing up in… ice? Could it be?

She shook her head. It couldn't be. It just couldn't…could it?

* * *

_**I lived alone my mind was blank**_

_**I need time to think to get memories form my mind**_

* * *

Her feet moved on there own towards the icy tube, her hand out stretch. It just couldn't be who she thinks it is. Her hand touched the cold wall, as she looked up and down. The blurry figure was hard to make out but it was clear her pervious thoughts were right. The foggy image of a dark red outline of a body, large claws for hands, a pink and red outline of a dress and long black pointed boots. HIM but the question remaining, how did he get here? Didn't they seal him away down in the lab, where no one can find him?

She snapped her head to the right at a sound of steps walking to the room. She needed to hide and fast but there was nowhere to hide so she stood there, waiting to be found.

* * *

_**What did I see?**_

_**Could I believe?**_

_**That what I saw that night was real and not fantasy**_

* * *

In came none other than the Powerpunk Girls. Well, that solves the house problem. Getting in a fighting stance, she waited from them to attack her but they walked right by her, almost as if they didn't see her to begin with. Placing a hand on the sofa next to her, she fell right through. What the hell?

Getting up, she tested everything else out but the results were the same, she went right through them. Yet, she was able to touch HIM's icy coffin but she couldn't touch anything else? She looked at her hands. What was going on? This has to be a dream. Just one fucked up dream. Yeah that's it; it had to be that midnight snack she had.

* * *

_**Just what I saw in my old dreams were they reflections of my warped mind staring back at me?**_

* * *

"So what now?" The sound of Brat's voice snapped the Puff out of her trance. She could here them but they couldn't hear her. "Do we just like unfreeze HIM and strike a deal with him or something?" Brat placed her hand on her hip as she blew a bubble and popped the gum. Deal? What deal were they talking about?

"Pretty much," Berserk looked at her, "now help out here. It's going to take all three of us to melt this ice."

The Powerpunk Girls stood at different sides of HIM and shoot the ice with there laser beam, all the while the only thing the lone puff could do was watch.

* * *

'_**Cause in my dreams it's always there the evil face that twists my mind and brings me to despair**_

* * *

HIM fall out with a _thump_ on the floor. He slowly stirred and began to rise. His yellow eyes looked around and eyed the girls. Glaring, his red claw went for Berserks neck as she just stood there and did nothing to stop him. "Blossom." His voice was just as she remembered it, an annoying ringing tone that deepened into rage. "NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO GET MY REVENGE!"

Brute kicked him in the back of his knees and as he falls, she grabbed his hands and pulled them back. "Listen here, were not those fucking wanna be's. We're the Powerpunk Girls. Now listen up before we put you back in that icy grave you where in."

HIM nods his head as Brute released her grip. Standing up, he took a good look at the girls for the first time. "Yes, you aren't the Powerpuff Girls," he rubbed his wrist, "so what is it that I can do for you?"

The three sisters smiled at one another before meeting his eyes. "A partnership," Berserk said as she smiled at him.

* * *

_**Night was black was no use holding back**_

'_**Cause I just had to see was someone watching me**_

_**In the mist dark figures move and twist was all this for real or just some kind of hell**_

_**6-6-6 the Number of the Beast**_

_**Hell and fire was spawned to be released**_

* * *

Why couldn't she just wake up! If this was a punishment for whatever she done, she got the message. The fact she couldn't do anything and her sisters were not with her, made her blood boil. HIM couldn't be released! Not now! Not ever again!

Never in her life has she ever felt so useless until now. Please God, let this be just an awful dream. One fucked up dream that she will wake up any minute and ran down those damn stairs just to see HIM was still in his chambers.

* * *

_**Torches blazed and sacred chants were phrased as they start to cry hands held to the sky**_

_**In the night the fires are burning bright the ritual has begun**_

_**Satan's word is done**_

* * *

"I'm listening."

"With your powers and our," Berserk pointed at her and her sisters, "knowledge of our copycats. We can finally get destroy the Powerpuff Girls."

"And what do I get out of this little deal of ours?" HIM crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"You get to rule the world, with us by your side of course."

"And you three get what? I may have been asleep for some time but I'm no foul. You ruling the world by my side isn't something I assume you three planned for."

"You're right, we want the Rowdyruff Boys to be ours and the only way to do that, is if the Puffs are out of the way, for good."

HIM grinned evilly at them, "Well then, I suppose we have a deal." He stuck out his claw for Berserk to shake, "partner."

Yep, this is the worst nightmare she has ever experience but it just felt so real. Everything felt like it was really happening and she was actually here, standing in the Punks house, listening to them as they made a deal with HIM. Yet, she refused to believe it was true. It just couldn't be.

* * *

_**6-6-6 the Number of the Beast**_

_**Sacrifice is going on tonight**_

_**This can't go on**_

_**I must inform the law **_

_**Can this still be real or just some crazy dream?**_

_**But I feel drawn**_

_**Towards the chanting hordes**_

_**Seem to memories…can't avoid their eyes**_

* * *

If this is real, and she hoped it wasn't, she needed to tell her sisters and inform the Mayor. They need to come up with a plan to stop what was to come. She just wanted to close her eyes and forget this whole thing but she just felt drawn to all of this. She stood there and waited for whatever was to come next.

"Now here is a token of my gratitude for releasing me from my prison, a little something for each of you." HIM waved his claw in the air in a small circle action. Pink smoke formed around the girls and once the smoke died away, there right above their left breast, was the number six in their represented color.

"_**6-6-6 the Number of the Beast.**_ With these marks, your powers will be greater than ever before." HIM walked over to a near by window and looked out. How did she miss that? His arms folded behind his back as he stared out in to the night, looking over the city. "_**I'm coming back. I will return**_ _**and I'll possess your body**_ _**and I'll make you burn.**_ _**I'll have the fire**_. _**I'll have the power, to make my evil take its course. **_Powerpuff Girls, there is no place to hide from my wrath."

* * *

Buttercup shot up as she looked at her surroundings, mint green walls, white tile floors and a dark green door. Posters of bands taped all round the walls. Pictures placed on a black dresser right across from her, a lamp on top of a green nightstand to her right with a book collecting dust from the lack of reading.

She closed her hands tight, brought the blanket up close to her, a soft to touch forest green blanket clamped in her hand. She looked behind her and saw two fluffy green pillows. Buttercup let out a relief.

"I'm just in my room." Her hand ran through her damp raven black hair as she thought about her dream that felt so real. "Was it real or a dream? Is this…is this, the start of me finally getting a power of my own?"

Buttercup didn't have time to think when Bubbles scream echoed through the house. "BUBBLES!"

* * *

**Don't forget to review please. Now I have some good news, bad news and more good news for you guys.**

**Good news, this Thursday will be my last day of school and then I'll have a break before I go back. That means I'll have more time to write!**

**Now for the bad news, I normally post my stories when I'm at school. So I might not be able to post another chapter until August 22 but I'll try to get to a computer with internet for the time being. If not, then 22nd it is.**

**More good news, until Thursday comes, I'll be positing as many chapters as I can that I already written. Until then, please leave reviews!**


	14. Bring on the Day

**Thank you to MissBubbly, Magical Blazze and Dynamite102 for reviewing. I'm almost to 50 reveiws! Sweet! Another long chapter. This one reached just a little over six pages. My hand is hurting but it's worth the pain if everyone is reading my story ^-^**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_Bring on the Day_**. All I own is the plot and my character Roxanna.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and Punks look like regular people. Words that are bolded and italic are the lyrics that were incorporated into the story so there is no confusion. I will also put the song and singer so that way, if you like the lyrics, it will be easy to find.**

* * *

Bring On the Day

Performed by Vaughn Penn

Buttercup and Blossom ran out of their rooms and into Bubbles room. Robin and Princess, who spent the night with them after they came back from the fair, were trying to comfort her. Bubbles looked over to her sisters and her eyes widen at the same time as her sisters.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" The Puffs said at the same time as Blossom and Buttercup pointed at Bubbles where as she pointed to them. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" They once again said at the same time.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Their dad came running in, followed by their mother. Their parents stopped when they saw the girls.

"Sweet hearts, what did you do to your hair?" Sandra reached up to touch Blossom's hair but pulled back.

Buttercup and Blossom quickly touched their hair. No longer, did Blossom feel her long and flowing hair, instead she felt her hair chopped and ridged. Buttercup ran her hand through her hair again but this time slowly. She felt that it didn't end pass her neck but was short and long at random parts. All those years of Bubbles bugging for her to grow out her hair wasted.

Before anyone else could say something, Buttercup pushed the Professor and his wife out of Bubbles room and closed the door. "What the hell happened here? Why is our hair looking like it got cut by a lawn mower?"

"I don't know. I go up to get a glass of water and when I approached my mirror on my door, I saw my hair and screamed. Robin and Princess woke up and started to comfort me before everyone else came in," Bubbles said as she wiped the remanding tears.

* * *

_**Jump in you might get wet**_

_**Get caught at least you place your bet**_

_**Fly hard while you're getting by**_

_**Let heaven open up your arms**_

_**Reach for the sky**_

* * *

The girls stood in front of Bubbles dark blue makeup mirror. Each taking in their _new_ hair cuts as they ran their fingers through it. Buttercup was right; it did look like someone used a lawn mower to cut their hair. It even looked like a five-year old got a hold of a pair of scissors and attacked their hair.

Princess and Robin looked at each and back. They had been going at it for two hours already and it was barely three in the morning. The town's heroes were moping around because of their hair and when Bubbles tried changing out of over large t-shirt and short shorts so her body wasn't itchy anymore began to cry because she found her clothes ripped and cut to pieces. Blossom's and Buttercup's clothes were in the same condition.

"Snap out of it already!" Princess stood up and walked over to the girls. "So what? You wake up, find that someone gave you a new hair do and remodel your clothes. It's not the end of the world! For crying out loud, you three are the Powerpuff Girls! This shouldn't be getting you down!" She threw her arms up in the air and back down to her side. "You know what you should say?'_**Bring on the day**_! _**Go ahead cause you can't sleep any way**_!' Fight back!"

The girls just stared blankly at her. "She's right," their eyes looked over to see Robin getting up as well. "You might as well_** bring on the day**_. You _**don't have to wait for tomorrow**_. I'm sure all of us have a pretty good feeling on who did this so why give them the satisfaction that they got to you?"

"What do you have in mind then," Blossom asked as she took another glance at her hair.

Princess and Robin looked at each other and smiled. "Just leave everything to us," Princess said as she started to make some calls on her phone.

* * *

_**Bring on the day**_

_**Go ahead, bring it on**_

'_**Til the sun comes shining through**_

* * *

"I'm not liking this at all." Buttercup sat on a chair in her room with Princess and her twelve-year-old cousin Roxanna. After Princess was down calling everyone that she needed, she pushed the girls into their own rooms. Princess brought in three clothe stylists, three make-up artists and three hair stylists. One of each went in their rooms. Buttercup just happened to be the lucky one and got a twelve-year-old to cut her hair.

"You'll be fine. Roxanna here is a great hair stylist and you happen to be her favorite Puff so I'm sure she won't mess up your hair. _**So relax you're gonna take the show**_ along with your sisters tomorrow at school. Now I have to go and check on the others before helping Robin with the designs for your new wardrobe."

"Wait! You're going to design my clothes?"

"Don't worry BC. Between Robin and me, it'll be sexy yet classy. See you later."

* * *

"36-32-36, not a bad body frame you have."

"Um thanks?" Blossom stood in the middle of her room with her arms straight out to her side as she was being measured. She looked up when she heard the door open and saw Princess. "Are you sure about all this? Isn't this a little too much?"

"No." She walked over to the stylist and got the measurements she needed for Blossom. "I'll be back later. I gotta get Bubbles measurements and then Robin and I will be back with some designs for the three of you. _**So kick back**_ and_** let all your blessings flow**_. Just remember, _**not everybody's gonna sympathize**_ with you because you think you and your sisters don't deserve this." With that, she walked out leaving Blossom to await her new look.

* * *

"Let's see here. What to do with this mess of hair?" The male hairstylist thought aloud as he examined Bubbles hair.

"How's everything going in here?" Princess walked in and went straight to the clothes stylist for Bubbles. "You feeling better yet Bubs?"

"A little. Thank you for the help but I feel like this is a little much," Bubbles said as she looked through her mirror to talk to Princess. She watched as the curly redhead rolled her eyes at her comment.

"You and Blossom. This isn't near to what you girls deserve. Now stop worrying over the details on how you got this makeup over. _**Now you've gotta take your shot**_ and _**open your eyes**_. This is the least that we can do for you guys. Now enjoy yourself."

Princess walked out of the blue puff's room and went down stairs to start working on the designs with Robin. When she got there, she saw Robin talking to the Professor and Sandra. She looked at her watch and sighed. It was only five in the morning and the whole house was up. Later on, she'll order some breakfast and not care what the girls will say.

"Here you go Robin and Buttercup wanted me to tell you to make sure you put lots of elephants in her designs." Princess smiled when Buttercup's thundering voice rocked the house, over hearing what she said.

"You shouldn't anger her Princess," Robin said between giggles as she began to draw some sketches.

Princess just shrugs, "What can I say? Old habits die-hard."

Robin rolled her eyes as she pointed the end of her pencil to the married couple before returning to her drawing. "I was just telling them how we think it was the Powerpunks during on the new looks they gave Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup."

"This is really nice of you girls to help out. Is there anything we can do?" Sandra asked them.

Robin and Princess looked up and smiled. "Can you make us your famous mouth-watering triple fudge brownies," they asked at the same time with a big grin on their face. Sandra laughed and went to the kitchen. John, figuring he could help himself to some of the mixture, followed her.

* * *

_**Bring on the day**_

_**Go ahead cause you can't sleep any way**_

_**Bring on the day**_

_**Don't have to wait for tomorrow**_

_**Bring on the day**_

_**Go ahead, bring it on**_

'_**Til the sun comes shining through**_

* * *

"Hey Robin." Blossom waved a little as she saw Robin entering her room. Her hair done, now she was getting her make up done. "Whatcha got there?"

"Just your sketches." She walked over and gave it to the person who was to make the clothes. "How are you feeling?"

"Feel like I'm _**tripping into morning**_," Blossom looked at her alarm, "never mind. I already did. Has it been four hours since we've been up?"

"Yup," Robin sang and head for the door. "Gotta go. Bubbles and Buttercup still need their pictures and Blossom," Robin sticks her head back in, "you look great. Bet Brick will love your new look." She gave her a wink and she was gone, leaving Blossom blushing at the mentioned of Brick.

Robin walked over to Bubbles room and opened the door. Bubbles was leaning back and enjoying the fact someone was doing her makeup. "I just came in to hand over the designs Princess and I made for you."

"Robin before you go, I need to tell you something." Bubbles waved her over and asked the makeup artist to stop for a moment. She beckons Robin to lower her head and Bubbles whispers something to in her ear.

Smiling, Robin gives her a nod and walks at of the room and towards Buttercup's room. As she was opening the door, she heard Buttercup yelping in pain. Walking in, she saw the green puff rubbing her forehead and saw the makeup artist with a pair of tweezers in her hand.

"Don't be a baby. She's just plucking some hair." Robin handed over the drawings and sat on Buttercup's bed.

"Easy for you to say. I _**stumble out of bed**_ when Bubbles screams at one this morning and now I'm getting my skin pulled out." Robin just rolled her eyes at the exaggeration. "Plus, I feel like I keep forgetting something, something important." Buttercup mumbled as the lady went back to plucking.

"_**Guess you should be soaring**_ _**on your cloud instead**_."

"Funny."

"Well, I'm out. Your mom made her famous brownies and I don't want Princess to finish them off."

"Fuck you!" Robin laughed as she closed the door and heard Buttercup yelping again.

* * *

_**Bring on the day**_

_**Go ahead cause you can't sleep any way**_

* * *

Blossom looked at her reflection. It was already a little after two and everything was finally done. She eyed her outfit that Robin and Princess designed, then her new haircut and last, the makeup. She didn't look like her at all. It was almost as if she was staring at someone else.

Her once long strawberry hair that reached towards her ankle was now sporting a pixie hairstyle. The hair stylist even added color in her hair. Rose pink, if she remembered the color correctly. The woman said that her hair didn't need to be bleach as she rubbed the color dye in her hair. Now, whenever the light hits her hair just right, the pink was visible. She didn't have much makeup, just a soft pink color lipstick on her lips, black eyeliner around her eyes and a very small amount of blush on her cheeks.

Her pink eyes traveled down to her outfit that Princess insisted for her to try on and then wear it for tomorrow. A dark pink ribbon wrapped around her neck and tied in the front. A long slim fitting dark pink shirt that looked like a tank top but it had sleeves with thin black strip that exposed her shoulders and reached done towards her wrist. Black ruffle jean looking skirt that ended just a little above her knees with dark pink ruffles showing underneath, long dark pink socks that covered her long legs up to her knees and black boots that tied in the front reaching just a few inches under her knees.

"Leader Girl, you still in here?" Blossom tried and saw Buttercup and Bubbles walking in her room.

Buttercup now had an asymmetrical bob that was longer on one side and short on the other side with lime green dye on the longer part. Her makeup was just brown eyeliner. For Buttercup, that was a lot but it was the outfit that Buttercup was wearing that Blossom notice.

A dark green tank top with black finger gloves and a mini black jacket over her shirt. Skinny jeans that ripped on the right knee but on the left, it reached her mid-thigh. Almost like, she had shorts on one side and pants on the other. She had a chain linking to her back belt loop to her front belt loop on her left side. Finally, her outfit ended with a pair of dark green boots that went up mid calf.

She looked over to Bubbles. Her blond hair was now in a regular bob with light blue strikes here and there. Her makeup was the most to the smoky blue eye shadow and black eyeliner with a touch of black massacre to the clear lip-gloss and soft pink blush on her cheeks.

Her outfit was simple and reminded Blossom of their dresses back when they were five. A soft blue dress that went stopped a little above her knees with a wide black belt around her waist and a white mini jacket. A pair of long white socks that went over her knees and a pair of black boots that went just a little over her ankle.

* * *

_**Bring on the day**_

_**Don't have to wait for tomorrow**_

* * *

"Girls you look wonderful." They turned to see their mom walking in with their dad right behind. They thanked her as she smiled while sitting on Blossom's bed. Everyone that Princess called in finally left an hour ago.

"Glad you guys like your new style." They turned to see Princess and Robin walking in.

"Yes. Thank you, you guys." Bubbles beamed with joy before she remembered something and looked at the time. Three o'clock. She looked over to Robin who nods her head. Smiling, Bubbles looks at Buttercup.

"What?"

"You have to go get ready. Robin laid out your outfit on your bed."

"Why?"

"Buttercup, just do it." Bubbles pushed her out of the room and waited for Buttercup to walk in her room before she looked at Robin, Princess and Blossom. "Do you think she knows?"

"Naw but she will in less than an hour," Princess said as she looked at the clock. "Anyone up for pizza and ice cream for the time being?"

Everyone nods their heads as they started to head down stairs. Of course, Blossom and Bubbles had to change their outfits so they could wear them tomorrow for school. Each was waiting for the clock to strike four o'clock for Buttercup's surprise date with Butch.

* * *

_**Bring on the day**_

_**Go ahead, bring it on**_

'_**Til the sun comes shining through**_

* * *

**Bet you guys thought it was something awful that happened to Bubbles, didn't you?**

**For all of my green fans out there, the long and awaited chapter for Buttercup and Butch is next and since my blue fans have been waiting ever so patently, the even longer and awaited chapter for Bubbles and Boomer will be the follow up! After which; all three pairings will finally be together…or will they? Guess you just have to wait and see XD I'm so mean at times haha**


	15. First Date

**It's here! The long-awaited chapter is finally here! This is all about our favorite green couples! X3 Thank you to PandaGirl, Miss Bubbly and Magical Blazze for reviewing. I'm now at 50 reviews! Happy days happy days!**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_First Date_**. All I own is the plot.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and Punks look like regular people. Words that are bolded and italic are the lyrics that were incorporated into the story so that way, there is no confusion.**

* * *

First Date

Performed by Blink 128

_**In the car I just can't wait**_

_**To pick you up on our very first date**_

_**Is it cool that I hold your hold?**_

_**Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?**_

* * *

Butch sat in a black Ford Mustang that he and his brothers shared. He was extremely nervous about how the event was going to go but looking forward to it as well. Bubbles told him that she set him up a date with Buttercup and everything was going to be fine but come on, it's Buttercup. He was most likely going to do something incurably stupid.

This was going to be their very first date and if he screws this up, it would their last. He didn't even know what to do. Would it bother her if he tried to hold her soft and delicate hand that was capable of sending him to Timbuktu? What if she wanted to dance while he thought it was just lame? Dancing was more of Boomer's thing anyways.

Butch looked at his watch. Three fifty-three. Sighing, he opened the car door and began to walk to the front door. He raised a hand to knock but Robin beat him to it.

"Good you're here! I was beginning to think you were a no-show." She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He saw that Princess was still there along with two other girls he never seen. Thinking they must be friends of Buttercup's, he intruded himself.

"'Sup, I'm Butch." The two new comers laughed at him as they turned around. His eyes widen when he saw who it was. "Bloss? Baby Blue?"

"You like?" Bubbles said with a wink before laughing again. "If you're stun by us, wait until you see Butters."

"Wait until who sees me?"

Butch gulped. This was it. He turned around slowly and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Bubbles was right, he didn't know what to say about Buttercup. Her new hairstyle suited her so perfectly and the outfit she was wearing. Just wow. A simple soft green dress that was tight on top as it loosens at the end, reaching her just a little below her knees. Simple and yet, on her, it was simply breath-taking.

"Butch!" He blinked a couple of times as he just stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"The new hair cut looks great on you Butterbabe," Butch said with smile as he gave her a wink.

Buttercups fought back a blush, as she glared at him. "That didn't answer my question."

"He's your date!" Bubbles sang as she grabbed her hand and pulled Buttercup out the door while Blossom pushed Butch outside as well. "And don't come back until you two are together!" With that, Bubbles closed the door and locked it. Butch was still in a daze while Buttercup was pounding on the door, her face a little red by the statement.

"Come on then." Butch grabbed her hand and they both became red in the face. "Um, we might as well enjoy the night out or something like that." He led her to the car and Buttercup didn't try to let go.

* * *

_**Do you like my stupid hair?**_

_**Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?**_

_**I'm too scared of what you think**_

_**You make me nervous so I really can't eat**_

* * *

Butch just stared at Buttercup as they waited for their order to come through. Apparently, Mojo was in on this as well. As soon as he got in the car, his phone went off, signaling that he had a text. When he read it, Blossom told him that Mojo already had a special table for them waiting at his restaurant. Who would have guess that Buttercup liked sushi?

Butch looked away when she looked at him. This was not like him at all. Would she notice that Butch didn't know what to wear and he had to suck up his pride and ask Boomer for help? Does she like his stupid hair comb back and flat instead of its usual spikes? Why couldn't he just get it together!

"So um this is nice?"

"Uh yeah, nice." Smooth. Butch thought about what to say but nothing came to mind. He couldn't even eat his stupid dinner when it arrived. She just made him feel so nervous and the fact that he was too scared of what she might think of him. Why couldn't he just tell her he like her?

He felt a hand on his and he looked up. Buttercup was smiling and he had to fight off a blush. "Come on, _**let's go**_. I _**don't **_want to _**wait**_ until it's time for you to bring me home. Besides, _**this night's almost over**_ and I want to show you something. Mind if I drive?"

Butch smiled back at her. "No way Butterbutt. No one drives that car besides me or my brothers."

Butch paid for their dinner despite it being on the house. Buttercup grabbed his hand and the two walked out into the night.

* * *

_**Honey, let's make this night last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

* * *

"Wow, this place is amazing." Butch looked around. She directed him to the town's park and led him to a hidden spot he never noticed in all his times that he has lived there.

"I know I'm come here when I need to think and lately, I've been thinking a lot." Buttercup led down on the grass, her arms folded behind her head as she looked up at the stars.

"About what?" Butch leaned back with his arms on the ground behind him.

"Nothing much really, just stuff." She smiled a little when her favorite thinking subject came to her mind. Of course, she wasn't going to tell him what it was.

"Buttercup," her lime green eyes looked over to Butch. "_**When you smile, I melt inside**_."

"What?" She shot up from her position and Butch began to panic.

"Just here me out." When she didn't do anything else, Butch took in a deep breath and looked at her. God she is beautiful to him. "_**I'm not worthy for a minute of your time**_ and yet, I wish every night that I can spend every second with you. There are times _**I really wish it was only me and you**_ in this world and _**I'm jealous of everybody in the room**_ when we do hang out together."

Buttercup didn't say anything still and Butch took that as a good sign. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I like you Buttercup. A lot. Hell, I think I might even love you."

Buttercup just continued to stare at him and Butch became nervous all over again. Her not speaking was not going well for him. He probably just screwed up big time and now, she'll never talk to him again.

"_**Please don't look at me with those eyes**_ Buttercup. I can't take this silent that you're giving me right now. _**Please don't hint that you're capable of lies**_. If you don't like me, then just fuckin' say it!" Butch jumped up on his feet. His temper got the better of him. He fucked up. There was no point of just sitting there and looking like a bigger idiot. Butch walked away but stopped when he heard Buttercup speak.

"Whenever I come here, there is always one thing that comes to mind and that's you. You're always on my mind Butch and sometimes my imagination gets the better of me. I think about us being together and then _**I dread that thought of our first kiss**_ because it would be _**a target that I'm probably gonna miss**_."

Butch didn't move but he was able to hear Buttercup walk up behind him. "Don't go, please. This night is beautiful and I want to share this moment with you Butch."

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "No, _you_ are more beautiful than the night sky Buttercup," he whispered in her ear, grinning when he felt her shiver. He pulled his head away just a tad and looked her in the eyes. Was it just him, or did she suddenly become even more breath-taking than before?

Butch closed his eyes and his lips met hers. If it was even possible, he pulled her even closer to him. Loving the way she fit so perfectly to him. Buttercup passionately returned the kiss as her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer as well. This was officially her favorite part in the park.

They parted, both a little breathless, as they looked each other in the eye. His dark green to her lime green ones. "Be mine?" That was all Buttercup heard before she kissed him again, answering his question.

Butch smiled in the kiss as he picked her up from the ground and swung them around, absorbing the sound of her laughter. He placed her down again and looked at her. Her face flushed and he wasn't sure, if it was because of their kiss or because she was laughing. It didn't matter really. Either way, it was his doing.

"_**Let's go,**_ I_** don't **_want to_** wait **_until_** this night's almost over.**_ _**Honey, let's make this night last forever.**_" Butch grabbed her hand and led them back to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. We still got time before I have to bring you back," Butch eyed her up and down and smirked. "Though, I'm not sure if your dress would be in tact by that time."

"Butch!" Buttercup punched him in arm and walked away, fighting off a smile as she heard him pleading to her that he was only joking. God she loved the big idiot.

* * *

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

_**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**_

_**Honey, let's make this night last forever**_

* * *

"Here they came!" Bubbles squealed when she saw the car pull up to the curve, peeping through the curtains.

"Bubbles! Get away from the window." Blossom hissed at her while she too, was looking through the curtains. Bubbles just shook her head and didn't say anything. The two moved away when they saw the green Puff and Ruff walking up the sidewalk.

"So, see you tomorrow?" Butch looked at Buttercup as they reached their door.

"Maybe," she teased him as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Really?" Butch wrapped his arms around her as he smiled down at her.

"Just kiss her already!"

The two jumped when they heard Bubbles screaming statement followed by Blossom yelling at her. They listened as sounds of things falling and the struggles of the two Puffs rang through out the whole house.

Butch laughed as he looked down at Buttercup. Her face was burning bright red as she looked down to the ground. He placed his finger under her chin and made her face him. Her face redden even more, if it was even possible, before Butch leaned down and gave her not their first nor second but third kiss that night.

The door swung open suddenly and a white blinding flash interrupted their little moment. There standing in the doorway with a camera in hand was Bubbles. "This is totally going on Facebook!"

"Bubbles!" Buttercup screamed. Making said girl yelp and flying off into her room, leaving a baby blue trail behind. Buttercup turned around and told Butch bye before closing the door behind her as she wondered if the town could manage with just two Powerpuffs.

Butch just stood there for a moment before turning to the car, his smile never leaving his face as he counted down the seconds for tomorrow to come.

* * *

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

* * *

**I hope it was fluffy enough for all of you green lovers! I just loved Bubbles at the end! She made me laugh. Like I said, the next chapter is going to be all about the blues! I'm hoping to get it done by tomorrow. Don't forget to review!**


	16. Hero

**I'm so glad that so many liked the last chapter! As promise, here is the blues chapter for all those blue lovers out there :3 Thank you to PandaGirl, Miss Bubbly, Magical Blazze, and Dynamite102 for reviewing.**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_Hero_**. All I own is the plot.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and Punks look like regular people. Words that are bolded and italic are the lyrics that were incorporated into the story so that way, there is no confusion.**

* * *

Hero

Performed by Enrique Iglesias

Bubbles was on her stomach, laying on her bed, humming a tune she came up with. Princess and Robin left and it has already been an hour since Butch and Buttercup departed without Blossom or her receiving a call or text. So far, everything must be running smoothly. She couldn't help but smile. Finally, there will be someone in Buttercup's life to make her happy. Her right hand reached up to her hair for what felt the hundredth time that day. It was not that she was ungrateful for the new look, she just missed her long hair. Bubbles couldn't begin to imagine how Blossom was feeling.

A slight tap on her window caught her attention. Feeling too lazy to walk, Bubbles hovers over and open the window. She looked all around but didn't see anything or anyone. Brushing it aside, she began to close the window when she heard her name. Stopping, she looked again. There, standing on the ground was the one and only Boomer waiving at her with his bright smile she loved.

"Boomer? What are you doing here? My parents might hear you. Better yet, what if Blossom hears you?" She asked as she leaned out of her window a tad.

"Truthfully, I wanted to see you. And Blossom won't and if she does, she won't do anything because Brick's talking to her on the phone."

His reason made her face slightly warm as she gave in and waved him in. Boomer zoomed through her window and landed without a sound. The two stood there awkwardly as they tried to think of something to say.

"What did you do to your hair?"

Bubbles automatically went to touch her hair again. "Brat's doing. Princess had a specialist redo it. Do you…not like it?" She looked away as she tried to find something to cover her hair.

She felt a hand on hers as brought it away from her hair. She looked up to see Boomer standing extremely close to her. "I like it." He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and brought his lips to it. "_**Let me be your hero**_."

His whisper caused goose bumps to appear on her arms as it sent a delightful shiver down her back. It took everything Bubbles had to fight back a blush, pull away and went back to sit on her bed. Grabbing her notepad and a pencil, she began to pretend she was busy and she didn't hear what he said. Her heart was already pounding a mile per second as she looked up at him. "Sit down where ever you like."

Boomer just stood there and stared at the beauty in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. It was now or never. If Brick was able to get Blossom and if Butch didn't screw up his chance on his date with Buttercup, then shouldn't he be able to tell Bubbles? Her gaze left the paper as she looked at him and he felt his heart stop.

* * *

_**Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?**_

_**Would you run, and never look back?**_

_**Would you cry, if you saw me crying?**_

_**And would you save my soul, tonight?**_

* * *

Boomer kept her eyes locked on him as he walked up to her bed and sat down next to her. She stiffens a bit before looking away while biting her bottom lip. He moved his hand to her face and brought it to look at him. His thumb resting just inches away from her lip. "Boomer what are you doing?"

"Just wondering really," he said as his cobalt blue eyes looked into her baby blue ones.

"About what?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

"_**Would you tremble, if I touched you lips?**_" He watched as he brushed his thumb across her lips, pulling the bottom part out between her teeth as she close her eyes and trembled just slightly.

* * *

_**Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this**_

_**Now would die, for the one you love?**_

_**Hold me in your arms, tonight**_

* * *

"_**I can be your hero, baby**_." Bubbles opens her eyes just a little to see Boomer inches from her face. If she wasn't blushing before, she had to be now. He was so close; she could feel his breath hitting her face. "_**I can kiss away the pain**_. Bubbles, _**I will stand by you forever**_ because _**you can take my breath away**_."

Her heart was beating like a hedge hammer, loud and fast. Her face felt like it was on fire. There was no way that Boomer was here in her room, sitting on her bed and telling her, that he liked her. Yet, he was there and this was happening. "_**Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?**_" She just had to ask him. Bubbles wanted forever with him. She wanted him and no one else. "_**Or would you lie?**_"

Boomer only smiled at her.

* * *

_**Would you run and hide?**_

_**Am I in to deep? Have I lost my mind?**_

_**I don't care you're here, tonight**_

* * *

"_**I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain.**_" He kissed her cheek before looking in her eyes. "_**I will stand by you forever**_ because _**you can take my breath away.**_"

Bubbles head was spinning from the over load of emotions that she was feeling. It was finally happening and she just didn't know what to do. Should she smile with joy and jump in his arms? Should she take Butch advice and try to play it cool? She got up and away from Boomer as she wrapped her arms around and rubbed her hands on her arms.

* * *

_**Oh, I just wanna hold you**_

_**I just wanna hold you, oh yeah**_

_**Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?**_

_**Well I don't care you're here, tonight**_

* * *

She just wanted to hold him and never let go. Bubbles turned around and faced Boomer. He was still sitting there, looking gorgeous to her. When did these feelings even started. Sure, she thought he was cute when they were five but that was it. When did her feelings become so overwhelming? Was she in too deep or maybe she just lost her mind?

"Bubbles, I_** can be your hero, baby**_. You just have to let me." Bubbles had to blink a few times. He moved so fast, that she didn't even see him. "Let me protect you like how you protect this town. Let yourself be taken care of and not the other way around."

Boomer ran his hands down Bubbles arms before wrapping his arms around her waist and bring her close to him. "Be my girl Bubbles and no one elses."

"Yes." Bubbles smiled and Boomer leaned in to give her their first kiss.

* * *

_**I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah**_

_**I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away**_

* * *

Bubbles sat on her bed as she wrote. Buttercup was home and from the picture she had, the date was a success. Too bad, she had to hand it over to her mean green sister to avoid death. Normally, she wouldn't have gone that far but she was just so happy. Her and her sisters were with the Rowdyruff Boys of all people but they made them happy.

A smile appeared on her lips as she replied everything that Buttercup told her and Blossom before she told her sisters about her night. Yawning, Bubbles stretched out her arms before pulling her blanket over her. She just couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

_**I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain**_

_**And I will stand by you, forever**_

_**You can take my breath away**_

_**You can take my breath away**_

_**An' I can be your hero**_

* * *

**I feel like this one was fluffier than the greens but than again, Butch and Buttercup are never the romantic type. Plus, it was the first date. Guess that just means I have to do another chapter that's even fluffier then the first.**

**The whole group is finally together! Now, it's time for more drama hehe I hope no one forgot about Brat's little video dealing with Bubbles and Butch (hint, hint). Until next time, Rosa out.**


	17. Misery

**Thank you to PandaGirl, Miss Bubbly, and Dynamite102 for reviewing! **

**It took forever to find a song for this chapter and I still think that there could have been a better choice and the chapter could have been better but that's me, I don't know about you guys would think. I just hope this chapter came out all right. There are going to be many scene changes in this chapter though between the Ruffs, Puffs and Punks.**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_Misery_**. All I own is the plot.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and Punks look like regular people. Words that are bolded and italic are the lyrics that were incorporate into the story so that way, there is no confusion.**

* * *

Misery

Performed by PINK

Brat and her sisters stood from a far as they watched the school student body make their way in the school. Classes wouldn't begin for another thirty minutes, giving them plenty of time for their plan to work. Berserk leaned against a tree, taking in a deep inhale of her cigarette. Her dark pink eyes locked onto her blue sister as she exhales the smoke. "You post that video up yet," she asked as she tapped some of the extra ashes off.

"What video?" Brat looked over as she fixed her skirt, as it wasn't short enough for her.

"Bitch, don't play stupid. You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know the hell you're talking about! What video does she have?"

"Shut the hell up Brute. You'll find out soon but it's not my fault that you're a dumb ass for not knowing." Berserk snapped at Brute before looking over to Brat. "So did you?"

"Takes a bitch to know a bitch but I don't know what you are talking about. Must have me confuse with an air head blue Puff." Brat twilled her long dirty blond hair around a finger as she gave Berserk a smile.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? The damn tape you have of Bubbles and Butch talking which I'm sure that you had it edited to make it seem like the two are dating." Brat just glared making Berserk smile. "Now I'll ask again, did you post it yet?"

"No."

Berserk nods as she flicks her bud into the grass. "Now will be a good time. News like this will spread like wild fire. This will take care of the blue and green Powerpuss. From there, you two know what to do." Berserk kicks off from the tree as she makes her way to the school.

"Where the hell are you going?"

She stops and looks over to her sisters, a grin tugging at his lips. "Gonna start some shit between my man and his yapping bitch of a girlfriend." With that, she continued on her way. Entrusting her sisters to not mess the plan up.

* * *

Bubbles walked down the semi crowded hall. Eyes were following wherever she went. Figuring it had to be her new makeover; Bubbles shrugged it off as she opened her locker all the while wondering where Boomer could be. Humming a soft tune, she jumps when she saw Robin standing next to her.

"Hi Robin," she greeted cheerfully but she notice how her brunette friend didn't sound as happy when she returned the greeting. "Is everything okay?"

"Bubbles why didn't you tell me that you are dating-"

* * *

_**Shadows are fallin' all over town**_

_**Another night and these blues got me down**_

* * *

"Butch!" Said teen looked over and saw Mich glaring at him. "What the fuck man! How could you!"

"Wanna run that by me again?" Butch was confused at what just happened. He hasn't done anything yet but copy some poor saps homework because he didn't want to do any of it during the weekend. He didn't see the big deal really. He and Mitch would do this all the time.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know about you and Bubbles! How could you lead her on! How could you pretend to like-"

* * *

_**Oh, misery! I sure could use some company**_

_**Since he's been gone I ain't been the same**_

* * *

"Buttercup, I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about Princess?" Buttercup leaned against her locker while looking around for Butch. The thought of him made her stomach feel funny as a smile appeared on her face.

"You don't know?" Buttercup shook her head as Princess began to pull out her laptop and began looking for what she needed. She turns it around to show the video to Buttercup as she continued to speak. "It's about Bubbles and Butch. This whole time I thought she liked-"

* * *

_**I carry weight like an old ball and chain**_

_**Guess its all meant to be**_

_**For love to cause me misery**_

* * *

"Boomer, man, I'm so sorry. I thought you knew." Mike put away his touch phone after showing the video to Boomer.

Boomer just stood there and didn't know what to do as he felt his heart ripping out of him. Bubbles told him just last night that she wanted to be with him and only him and yet, he just watched a video taken last Friday with her and Butch as he told her who much he loved her. He couldn't think straight. He needed to talk to someone. He needed to talk to-

* * *

_**Oh misery! Oh misery!**_

_**Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me**_

* * *

"Brick?"

Blossom's voice snapped him out of his state of shock as he pushed Berserk away from him. He was still able to feel her lips on his as he looked over to Blossom. Her eyes began to water and he was able to tell that she was fighting hard to not cry.

"Bloss, this is not what it seems. I swear."

She only shook her head at him, tears falling down her face. She couldn't speak. She couldn't trust herself to speak. Her pink eyes looked into Brick's blood red ones. What was she suppose to think? She just turned the corner and there the two were. Locking lips in the middle of everyone and he had the nerve to say it wasn't what she thought?

"Blossom," he was standing in front of her now as he began to wipe away her tears. "Please believe me. I wasn't kis-"

"Save it Brick. You and I, we are over. I was foolish enough to think you were different. That you would never hurt me but I was wrong. _**Seems its my destiny for love to cause me misery**_, again."

Brick's heart dropped to his feet when he heard her. "No, Blos-" but he didn't get a chance to finish as she left, a pink trail leading outside of the school. For the first time in her life, Blossom ditched and it was all because of what she saw.

Brick turned around to take out his anger on Berserk but to his dismay, she wasn't there.

* * *

_**And, oh! I've been down this road before**_

_**With a passion that turns into pain**_

* * *

"Buttercup!" Bubbles ran to her sister, as she tried to figure out how to explain the video before she could see it. "Buttercup there's something I have to tell you before you get the wrong idea."

Bubbles didn't see Buttercup stopping and ran right into her. She falls to the ground and looked up to see Buttercup glaring at her. "Don't bother. I already know. How could you Bubbles? Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"Buttercup, you don't understand. It's not what you think." Bubbles didn't know if she should get up or stay on the floor. Never in her life has she seen her sister so angry, so hurt and so miserable in her whole life. "I'm not w-"

"Butterbabe!" Bubbles closed her eyes at the rotten timing of Butch arrival. Buttercup snapped her head to Butch and she fought back the tears that wanted to release. Taking this time, Bubbles got off the floor as Butch started to explain. "It's not what you think. I'm not with-"

"Bubbles? Yeah I don't believe that shit." The three turned around to see Boomer walking over to them. His stare was as cold and hush as Buttercup's.

"Boomie, please you have to believe us." Bubbles tried to place her hand on his arm but moved it away when he pushed her off.

"Why don't you two just go fuck off. It's one thing to not tell us but it's another to start a relationship with us as well," Buttercup said as she gave one last look and flew up through the roof. Only a lime green trail took her place as that too, slowly faded away.

"Butch, if you know what's good for you, don't come home…ever." With that, Boomer left as well.

* * *

_**And each time I saw love walk out the door**_

_**I swore never get caught up again**_

* * *

"Butch, I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I." He gave her a sad look before walking away.

Bubbles looked up in the sky as she tried to think of what to do. How is going to tell Boomer that it was Buttercup that Butch was talking about and not her? How could she tell him if Boomer wouldn't listen?

"Ah it looks like you fucked one too may Ruffs little blue slut."

Bubbles looked over and saw Brat starting right at her. A smug grin on her face on what she saw. Bubbles glared as she figured it out. Who else would do something this awful than the Powerpunks. Something snapped inside of Bubbles as she flew towards Brat, crashing her through the walls as Bubbles punched her over and over again before Brat pushed her off.

That didn't stop Bubbles as she jumped her again. She only stopped when she heard a teacher's voice yelling her name. For the first time, Bubbles found herself serving detention for the rest of the week.

* * *

_**But ain't it true? It takes what it takes **_

_**And sometimes we get too smart too late**_

* * *

Rain began to fall on Blossom as she walked aimlessly around town. She didn't care though. It was as if the clouds were crying for her as she wiped another tear. At least no one will know that she has been crying. This pain felt so much worse then her first heartbreak and Blossom promised herself she wouldn't be hurt like this again. Not if it meant that, the one she loves will hurt her.

"_**One more heartache for me**_ and _**another night of misery**_." She whispered as tired to calm herself.

Maybe she should have listened and let Brick explain himself. Maybe he really wasn't kissing Berserk but trying to push her away when Blossom saw them. She felt a pat on her shoulder and looked up. Great, Berserk was with her.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that you had to see that. Brick told me he broke up with you this weekend so I didn't think much of it when he leaned in to kiss me." Blossom's hope shattered once again not seeing the way Berserk would smile over her misery. "Hope there is no hard feelings?"

"Fuck off." With that, Blossom walked away.

* * *

_**Oh! And oh misery! Oh misery!**_

_**Tel me why does my heart make a fool of me**_

* * *

Buttercup kicked rocks after rocks as the rain came pouring on her. Some how, she found herself at the park and the fact that Butch lived there made it even worse. Everything was sticking to her but she didn't care. She could barely feel the cold water numbing her skin. Her heart was hurting enough. Who knew that a broken heart could hurt worse than a beating? As the cold water soaked her from head to toe, Buttercup cried. Her legs giving out as she falls to the ground on her knees. She only stopped when she felt a stinging feeling on her cheek.

"And they call you the tough one."

Buttercup looked to see Brute standing over her as she placed her hands on her hips. A dark green six over her left breast was visible but Buttercup didn't think much of it as she walked away. There was no point in fighting with her, what good would it do? It would change the fact that her heart stopped beating when she left Butch and Bubbles.

Instead, Buttercup walked home, the only place that she was able to think of.

* * *

_**Oh misery! Oh misery!**_

_**Tell me why, why, why, why, why, why does my heart make a fool of me**_

_**Seems its my destiny**_

_**For love to cause me misery, oh, no, yeah**_

_**Misery**_

* * *

"Did you complete your task?" HIM asked as the Powerpunks walked in.

"Yup."

"Good, then now all we do is wait for the right moment." HIM grinned as he waved a claw in the air, showing the Powerpuff Girls as they tossed and turned in a restless sleep. A dark pink heart glowing on Blossom's right shoulder, a dark blue bubble glowing on Bubbles chest and a dark green start glowing on Buttercup's left cheek. The marks have been set.

* * *

**PandaGirl, the Powerpuff thanks you for wanting to take revenge on the Powerpunks.**

**Buttercup: Yeah! When I get my hands on them, they won't have time to think. Mind if I use your gun after you?**

**Blossom and Bubbles: I wanted to use the gun next!**

**Me: Please review. Now if you excuse me, I have three super power teens to kick out of my house before they destory it in a fight.**


	18. Jeremy

**Thank you to Dynamite102, Miss Bubbly, Magical Blazes, Greeksoccerstar, PandaGirl and NANA-1999 for reviewing!**

**I feel the love for the Powerpunk Girls lol I'm glad that my last chapter was a hit for everyone and I got my point across for making it sad. For anyone that has heard this song, I'm sure that you will already know what's going to happen in this chapter and for those that don't, you'll see.**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_Jeremy_**. All I own is the plot.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and Punks look like regular people. Words that are bolded and italic are the lyrics that were incorporate into the story so that way, there is no confusion.**

* * *

Jeremy

Preformed by Pear Jam

Boomer pulled himself out of bed the following day. His body ached from the lack of sleep and his eyes were sore from the tears that he shed. Events from yesterday still played in his head, making him not wanting to go to school. He was so stupid for believing Bubbles and even more so for thinking that his brothers wouldn't hurt him. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Boomer ran his hand through his blond hair as he thought about what to do.

If he didn't go, people would think that he was weak and couldn't face the fact that he was made a fool. If he did go, it will show that it didn't bother him but he knew it did. Taking a deep breath, he came to an answer. He's Boomer from the Rowdyruff. Yeah, he wasn't the strongest or the smartest but that didn't change the fact he's a Rowdyruff and no matter what, they would never make themselves look like they were weak. With that, he grabbed what clothe items that were close at hand, put them on and walked out of his room.

Making his way to the kitchen, he saw Brick just sitting at the table, his cereal left untouched, as he gazed ahead. Boomer looked around but didn't see Butch. He didn't care where his asshole of a brother was, just as long as he didn't see him. Walking past his red brother, the blue clad boy opened the fridge to get something to eat.

"Butch made you breakfast."

Boomer stopped and looked over to Brick. "Come again?"

"Butch made you breakfast. It's in the microwave but if I were you, I wouldn't eat it."

Boomer opened the microwave and true to Brick's word, a breakfast plate was waiting for him, at least, he thinks its breakfast. Everything was brunt. The eggs, pancakes, potatoes and even his toast was brunt. Grabbing the plate, Boomer walked over and dumped it in the trash. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. Grabbing his bag, he looked to Brick.

"You alright Brick?"

Brick just looked at him with his signature smirk. "Stop being a pansy Boomer. Go ahead and head out. I'll lock up."

Boomer knew his brother better than that. He didn't buy a word that Brick said. Brick may not have been crying but Boomer knew that he was hurting on the inside but he let be. Boomer had his own problems. Nodding, he turned around and left.

Once Boomer left, Brick buried his head in his arms as he took in deep, slow breaths. He had to get Blossom back. He felt pathetic that he couldn't last a day without her much less the rest of his life without her. He needed a way to prove to her that what she saw wasn't his fault. That it was all Berserk's doing but with the whole Bubbles and Butch video, Brick couldn't blame her for thinking that he could be lying.

He looked over to the now empty plate that once held burnt food Butch made. Then again, if that video were true, Butch wouldn't put so much effort on apologizing to Boomer in his own way. Maybe Brick had a chance after all.

* * *

_**At home**_

_**Drawing pictures**_

_**Of mountain tops**_

_**With him on top**_

_**Lemon yellow sun**_

_**Arms raised in a V**_

_**Dead lay in pools of maroon below**_

* * *

Elmer looked at a drawing that he had on his desk. He remembered drawing this picture when he was five. It was a few weeks after he was finally cure from his mutated state as a glue monster. His parents weren't home, there were never home and still weren't. His stomach was growling but there was nothing to eat, as always, so he sat on his bedroom floor and began to draw, ignoring the sounds his stomach made. As he was finishing the pools of blood with the lifeless bodies of those that seemed to hat him, his mother walked in drunk and he waited for her wrath to begin, followed by his father.

Snapping out of the flash back, Elmer checked the time. He had a few more minutes before he had to start walking to school. Thinking for a moment, he put his drawing into his bag, glancing quickly at his sloppy initials J.E.S.

Zipping his bag up, Elmer went to his parent's room for one more thing. They weren't home and after today, he wasn't worried about having to deal with their punishment for him entering the room. After today, he will never have to come home to an empty home that brought him nothing but pain and misery. After today, he'll finally wake up from this nightmare that he has been living for the last past 17 years.

* * *

_**Daddy didn't give attention**_

_**To the fact that mommy didn't care**_

_**King Jeremy the wicked**_

_**Ruled his world**_

* * *

He was late to class but he didn't care. In fact, third hour was the only class he wanted to attend today and being late just gave him the chance to have the whole class attention. Leaving later made him miss his first two classes but that two-hour walk gave him time to think about his so-called childhood.

His father, or Frank as he began to call him, never gave him the slightest attention when he was around. The only thing that Elmer could remember having his father attention was when he was getting beat by either him or his mother. Though there were times that Frank would notice him if he caught his son crying. 'Men don't cry' was what he tell him over and over as his fat fist would punch Elmer repeatedly in the stomach until Elmer coughed up blood.

Ellen, his mother was a whole other story. She just didn't care at all. Elmer was lucky if she remembered to buy food, even more so if she made him a meal. Hell, he was just lucky if there was food in general in the house. One of the reasons why he loved going to school, at least there, he was sure to have two meals a day. Summers were just awful for him. Ellen would work him to the bone on cleaning the house while she would sit on the sofa, drinking and smoking. Frank was never home in the days.

At five, Elmer already had a hard life. He was just grateful that at least Frank would buy him clothes and shoes from time to time.

All Elmer has is an uncaring mother and a neglectful father with no grandparents, aunt, uncles or cousin. He had no other family members and the way his parents treated him, he had no parents either. Friends were something he never really had either. All his life he was the one to be picked on, even by Buttercup. The only time he was even spoken to is when someone wanted him to do their work or use his skills for the computer. Just like Brat did.

No one cared for him. Not a single person gave a damn about him. It made it easier for Elmer to go through with his plan but before he did, he wanted to set things right. It's the least he could do. The Powerpuff Girls deserves happiness and for once, so did their male counterparts.

* * *

_**Jeremy spoke in class today**_

_**Jeremy spoke in class today**_

* * *

"Elmer, I hope you have a good reason for coming in late." Mr. Glover demanded but Elmer didn't reply. He just looked around his class, making sure that Boomer, Buttercup and Blossom where there. He didn't care that Brat was in class or not, though it did calm him to know she wasn't there. As long as the people he wanted were there, that's all that matters.

"Well, the class and I are waiting."

Elmer brings his bag over and opens the main pocket. He reaches in as he eyed everyone before pulling out his father's handgun and pointing it at his head. Gasps and screams carried through the room as all eyes were on him. The three super power teens made a move to get up but Elmer stopped them.

"Move and I'll shot. Call anyone, I'll shot." He pulled the latch down as he kept the barrel at his temple. "If that happens, you'll never know the truth."

Not wanting to chance it, the three didn't move.

* * *

_**Clearly I remember**_

_**Pickin' on the boy**_

_**Seemed a harmless little fuck**_

_**But we unleashed a lion**_

_**Gnashed his teeth**_

_**And bit the recess lady's breast**_

* * *

Buttercup bit the inside of her cheek, standing useless in the room as Elmer held a gun to his head. The same person that she would tease at five and even though she stop, others didn't. Buttercup looked over to Blossom, her pink eyes calculating every movement while Boomer was moving so slowly that Buttercup almost didn't notice. Either way, she could tell she wasn't the only one that wanted to know what Elmer wanted to say.

"You win Elmer, just stay calm and tell us what you mean." Buttercup heard Blossom speak.

"The video that went around yesterday about Bubbles and Butch is fake." He spoke so calmly and so clearly that you wouldn't think he was pointing a gun at himself. "I know this because I was the one that made it seem as if the two were dating."

* * *

_**How could I forget**_

_**He hit me with a surprise left**_

_**My jaw left hurting**_

_**Dropped wide open**_

_**Just like the day**_

_**Like the day I heard**_

* * *

Buttercup made a move towards Elmer but Blossom stopped her. "Let him finish Buttercup."

"I didn't do it because I wanted to; I did it because Brat threatened me. She had the video and told me if I didn't edit it the way she wanted; she would kill me slowly and painfully." Elmer gave them a sad smile as he continued. "So I did. I changed it to make it seem that Butch was confusing his love to Bubbles but in reality, he was talking about you Buttercup. Bubbles just wanted to help him win you over."

His black eyes locked to Buttercup's lime green ones. "He loves you not Bubbles. Give him a chance." He looked over to Boomer and smiled. "You are a lucky man Boomer. Bubbles loves you and I know this because if it wasn't for me, she would have handed in her science test last week with all the answers saying 'Bubbles loves Boomer'." Lastly, Elmer's eyes went to Blossom. "I don't know about you and Brick but I would talk to him Blossom. I'm sure that it was all Berserk's doing to casue you to break up with him. Please, just talk to them."

Boomer thought about it and if there was any chance that Elmer could be right, he was going to take it. "I'll talk to her."

"Fine. I'll talk to my jackass of a counterpart." Buttercup crossed her arms over her chest as she looked away. She didn't want to but part of her did. When did she become so weak that she needed to have someone by her side?

"And I'll talk to Brick. Now, please, put down the gun Elmer." Blossom looked over to him, her eyes pleading with him not to do anything rash.

Elmer smiled the happiest smile he had on his face. He believed them and now, he can go on in peace. He did what he needed to do. With one last look, he said his thanks.

A loud bang rang through the class as the students and teacher screamed.

* * *

_**Daddy didn't give affection**_

_**And the boy was something that mommy wouldn't wear**_

_**King Jeremy the wicked**_

_**Ruled his world**_

* * *

It was now Friday; three days after Elmer killed himself. The burial wasn't long and there weren't many there, just the Utonium family and the Jojo's. Not even his parents came to say their good-byes. Everyone left but Blossom, Buttercup and Boomer as the scene flashed through their mind.

His blood was everywhere that day. School was close until Monday, giving those that were in the room time to recover from the traumatizing experience. It happened so fast that they couldn't stop him. It was the out most failure that any hero can feel. They couldn't save the life of a citizen.

"We should talk to them." Boomer and Buttercup looked over to Blossom. "I didn't really speak to Elmer on a day to day base but I do know one thing, he never lies."

Her pink eyes looked on his headstone that the Professor had in scripted for him. Kneeling down, Blossom places the daisies on the ground as she read the headstone. Getting up, she turned to look Boomer and Buttercup in the eye.

"Tomorrow." The two mumble an agreement and the three flew off, their signature colors trailing behind.

_Jeremy Elmer Sgule_

_December 22, 1993 – October 6, 2010_

_May you find happiness were ever you go_

* * *

_**Jeremy spoke in class today**_

_**Jeremy spoke in class today**_

_**Try to forget this…**_

_**Try to erase this…**_

_**From the blackboard**_

* * *

**The story is coming to an end with just four more chapters to go. Honestly, I didn't even think that this story was going to be a hit with so many readers! I already have ideas for another story, well two actually and since I can't decide with one to do, I'm going to need your help.**

**Would you like me to start the squeal to 'Life Song' that would have the same format or would you like me to start writing a new story with the Ruffs and Puffs fighting Freddy Krueger?**

**If I can figure out how to make a poll, I'll leave that open until the last chapter of 'Life Song' is posted. If not, just leave a review saying which one you would like or send me a PM.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	19. Through the Fire and Flames

**Thank you to Dynamite102, Magical Blazes and Miss Bubbly for reviewing!**

**So far, there are three votes for a sequel and I now have 70 reviews! I'm only 30 reviews away from 100!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I had to get use to going to school again and on top of that, I came down with a cold. I'm better now so that means more chapters for you to read. This chapter might be a tad bit longer than the others. Whom am I kidding; this is **_way_** longer than the others. Nine pages! Nine pages people, Nine! Anyways, enough with me chatting your ears off, onwards with the story!**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_Through the Fire and Flames_**. All I own is the plot.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and Punks look like regular people. Words that are bolded and italic are the lyrics that were incorporate into the story so that way, there is no confusion.**

* * *

Through the Fire and Flames

Performed by Dragonforce

Brick sat on his bed, back leaning against the wall as he twirled his hat on his finger. Thoughts of Blossom clouded his mind and because of that, he couldn't get a wink of sleep. He just missed her to damn much and he just wanted them together again. He wished he could comfort her and make her forget that awful day when Elmer killed himself. He wanted to hold her at the funeral but she made it a point to stay away from when he came close to her.

Brick ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about what happened yesterday after Boomer returned. The blue clad boy went right up to Butch, said he was sorry, and forgave him. Both he and Butch were taken back by Boomer's act but Butch didn't ask twice when he challenged Boomer to a game of Mortal Combat. It was like old times.

His phone rang and for a second, Brick thought it was Blossom calling him. His heartbeat became louder, faster as he just stared at the phone, wondering if he should answer it. The red cell stopped ringing and all was silent once again. Brick smacked himself at his stupidity. If it was Blossom, she wouldn't call back. He knew never programming a ring tone just for her was going to bite him in the ass. To his surprise, the phone rung again and this time he answered it.

"Hello? Blossom, is that you?"

"_Blossom? Bwhahaha no I'm not Blossom, at least I don't think I am. Miss Bellum, am I Blossom?" _Brick heard the secretary telling the Mayor that he wasn't Blossom but the old man wasn't listening. He was off in his own world thinking that he was on the phone with a man selling pickles.

Groaning, Brick pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath. "Hello Mayor, what can I do for you?"

"_Brick, you work for the pickle company now?" _Brick bite back a remark as he heard the phone being toss around before everything stopped. Miss Bellum came on as she told the Mayor to sit and eat his pickle before turning her attention to him. _"Hello Brick."_

"Hello Miss Bellum. Whatever it is, can't you call the girls? I'm not up for anything that deals with saving the world. You know that my bros and I aren't really heroes for the town."

"_Yes, I am aware of that and normally we would but that's the thing. The girls are the ones terrorizing the city."_

Brick dropped his cell, zoomed out of his room, dragged a sleeping Boomer out of one room and busted the door down to another room that belonged to Butch. Throwing Boomer to the floor, Brick zoomed over to Butch's bed and began to shake him awake.

"What?" Butch managed to ask as he turned his head the other way on his pillow, going back to sleep as he did.

"Oww, did you have to throw me to the ground?" Boomer walked over to Brick as he rubbed his aching head. He looked around and saw that he was no longer in his dark blue room but instead, he was standing in Butch's dark green one. "Why are we in Butch's room? Ah crap, did we forget the monkey's birthday again?"

Brick stopped shaking Butch and just stared at Boomer. Straightening up, he walked over to him and smacked the back of his head. "No you idiot! It's the girls!"

Butch immediately shot up in his bed. Eyes wide with a mix of bad bed hair, Butch looked like a crazy person. "What about Butterbabe?"

* * *

_**On a cold winter morning**_

_**In the time before the light**_

_**In flames of death's eternal reign**_

_**We ride towards the fight**_

* * *

The boys dressed with hash and zoomed out of their dome home, not caring that they were going to have to fix the ceiling later on. As soon as they came outside, they were hit with a sudden burst of cold air. Shvering, they scanned around and took the scene in. Ice and more ice covered the town. Buildings destroyed while other buildings were slightly on fire, cars turned over and trees up rooted. Looking up, they saw that it was somehow snowing and they were sure it was Blossom's doing on that part.

It was so cold that it felt like it was already late December and not the early October they were in. Brick looked at his brothers and they nodded as they took flight. They had to find the Powerpuff Girls. They needed to know why the girls were attacking the very town that they protected for almost 13 years.

Finally, they made it to the heart of Townsville and landed on the ground. It was worse than what they already saw. Not a singe soul tainted the now ice land and if it was even possible, it became colder than before. Buildings weren't even noticeable do to all the rubble and ice. Roads torn out, cars scattered and the once tall buildings pounded to the ground. Bodies of the unfortunate lay upon the ground, covered in an icy tomb. It was so hard to believe that the Puffs were the ones that caused all of this to begin with.

"Do you guys see them," Brick asked as his blood red eyes scanned the sky. If it were him and his brothers that did this, he would have them hiding somewhere above the destruction, waiting until the Powerpuff would get here and attack as soon as they left an opening. Never in his life did he dream of being in the others shoes.

"No. All I see is the damn air that I'm breathing out. Are you sure that the girls did this. Hell, we never did anything remotely close to this picture."

* * *

_**When the darkness has fallen down**_

_**And the times are tough alright**_

_**The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight**_

* * *

Laughter rang through the sky. Staying in the air, the Rowdyruff looked around once again. The laughter was coming from everywhere now and the worst part was the laughter belonged to the girls. The thought brought a sickening feeling to their stomach.

"Blossom stop hiding and come out! We can talk this out! You don't have to do this Blossom! Think about what you are doing! You're hurting the very lives that you and your sister shorn to protect!"

"It looks like the boys don't want to play anymore girls. Why don't you come on out and greet them like the good angels that you are."

That voice. They knew that voice but it couldn't be whom they thought because the red skin cross dresser is forever more locked away in a frozen prison. It just couldn't be HIM. Red smoke appeared some yards away from them, reviling the one and only HIM along with the Powerpunks and Powerpuffs, too.

"HIM! What did you do to them!?" Boomer shouted out. His fist clapped shut and his eyes glared so hard, that Brick thought Boomer was about to shot out his laser beam.

HIM just smiled at them, playfully shaking his head as he waved a claw to and fro. "I didn't do anything but help express the hurt that you boys gave them. Though I would have to thank you for the wonderful ride you gave them, especially you Butch. If it weren't for you, Buttercup would have spoiled my plains here. You see, the night before your date, she saw me being release from my prison. I don't know how but I knew she was there, even if I couldn't see her."

"I don't see how that has to deal with me."

"Don't you see Butch? With her feelings for you, she forgot all about it. Therefore, not informing anyone of my return but of course, I did have a little help from my new partners. If it wasn't for them, I would still be in that AWFUL NEW HOME YOU THREE GOOD FOR NOTHING, UNGREATFUL LITTLE PUNKS PUT ME IN!"

"And we'll just put you back in." Butch smirked as he crossed his arms, challenging their so-called father.

"What do you mean by you only help express the hurt we gave them?" Brick glared at him before his eyes rested on Blossom. Something was different about her. Her pink eyes that he loved to stare at, coated in a dark red. Looking at Bubbles and Buttercup, their eyes, too, were now a dark red. That's it; they weren't in control of their actions.

"He means Bricky that after that break up with you and little Miss Blossom and the fight between your brothers and her sisters, made it easy for us to control them. Of course, we had to give them a special mark to make sure that they wouldn't back out."

Brick almost cringed at the sound of Berserks voice calling Bricky. He would rater listen to the sound of fingernails being dragged down a blackboard then hear her call him Bricky again.

"But because of that four eyed freak, we had to act now before Buttercup and Blossom forgave the two of you." Brat sneered when she brought up Elmer, wishing that she could have killed him with her own two hands. "It took some time for HIM to erase what he told them but it's all fine now. They really do hate you guys." Brat smiled as she began to pat Bubbles on the head, causing Boomer to growl under his breath.

* * *

_**Fighting hard, fighting on for steel**_

_**Through the wastelands evermore**_

_**The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted o the shore**_

* * *

"So here are your choices," Brute began, "give up now and become ours. The six us united with HIM, we can take over the world."

"And the girls? What happens to them," Boomer asked.

Brat only rolled her eyes at his question. "If it means so much to you, we'll make them our servants or something." She waved her hand as if the talk of the girls were now finished with.

"What happens if we don't agree to your terms?" Brick crossed his arms as he waited for an answer.

"Then die by the hands of the one you love," HIM declared as he glared at the three.

The Punks looked at the cross dresser with horror. "That wasn't part of the deal HIM. If you have too, send the wanna be's and beat the boys to a bloody mess but don't kill them!"

He rolled his eyes at the nagging of the three teens. "Fine," he looked away with his arms crossed, "take my fun away," he pouted to himself.

Brute turned her attention away from HIM and back to Butch. "So what is it going to be Butchie boy? Me," she points to herself, "or her?" Brute jabs a thumb a Buttercup directions with distaste.

Butch looked at his brothers and saw that they all came to the same answer. They knew that no matter what the stake was, the girls wouldn't want them to give up everything for HIM to take over. No matter what, the Rowdyruff Boys would have to find some way on getting through to the girls. If the situation were switch, they already knew that the girls would be thinking the same thing.

Smirking, Butch looked back at Brute. "Butterbabe."

* * *

_**On the blackest plains in the Hell's domain, we watch them as they go**_

_**Through the fire and pain and once again we know!**_

* * *

Boomer dodges yet another punch by Bubbles. He just couldn't bring himself to hit her, not after knowing that she did really care for him. Her wonderful smile with her adorable laugh kept playing in his ears. How was he supposed to fight her if he didn't hate her anymore? How did he even manage the first time?

He zooms around and wraps his arms around her from behind, pinning her arms to her side. "Bubbles, I don't want to fight you. Can't we talk this out?"

"Too bad because I want to fight you!"

Bubbles took him by surprise as she pulled her head down and brought it back up, painfully colliding with his nose. Yelping, Boomer let go and covered his nose with his hand. He didn't see her coming as she swung around, taking him out with a powerful spinning back kick to the face. Recovering from the blow, Boomer stopped himself from felling. When did Bubbles get so strong?

"Boomie."

He looked up at the sound of her voice, to only see a baby blue beam coming right at him. Eyes wide, Boomer shot up in the air to avoid the attack but to only feel a painfully powerful knee to his gut as Bubbles appeared in front of him.

* * *

_**So now we're flying, we're free**_

_**We're free before the thunderstorm, on towards the wilderness**_

_**Our quest carries on**_

* * *

Butch grabbed Buttercup's out stretched arm and threw her far from him with all his might but he made sure that she was away from any buildings. He just couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He wiped some blood from his busted lip that Buttercup did when she punched him after HIM gave the okay for the Powerpuff to attack. She moved so quick that he didn't see her coming. How do you defeat someone without hurting them?

Butch felt a sharp and painful kick to his side as he's sent flying. He was so far gone on trying to figure out a plain that he forgot to keep an eye out for Buttercup. His body crashed into a building and as he opened his eyes, he zoomed up. Missing the deadly punch that Buttercup gave to the once spot he occupied. The force was so strong that she brought the building down. She looked up at him, glaring and graining her teeth as she shot back up him.

"Buttercup can't we talk or something! It doesn't have to be like this!" Butch began to dodge her attacks as he tried to reason with her but it seemed that it had no effect. She just kept yelling every time she tried to hit or kick him. That was it he had no choice. If it was a fight she wanted, it was a fight she was going to get.

Butch caught her punch, wrapped his hand around hers and sent a powerful high kick to her face. As he let go of his grip, Buttercup went flying to a near by building.

* * *

_**Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight**_

_**Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!**_

_**For the lives all so wasted and gone**_

* * *

Brick countered Blossom's laser beam with his own but something was off. She somehow became strong than him. She over powered him as her laser beam cut through his and hit him died on. He felt his body losing altitude fast. Groaning, he opened his eyes to only meet Blossom's fist to his face. The force sent him straight to the ground, causing the area around him to shake as he made a creator with his body.

Slowly, he got up and looked in the sky. Blossom was just floating there, waiting for him to get back up and fight her. Shooting up in the sky, Brick powered up some of his energy in his hand at shot a red beam at her. This wasn't his Blossom; it was a mindless puppet that was doing the bidding for HIM and the Punks.

She only smiled and flew around his beam before sending him an uppercut. He stopped himself, sucks in a depth breath and blew fire at her. Blossom slammed the palm of her hands together; the waves of the blast changed the direction of Brick's attack. He couldn't do nothing but cover his face as the fire tickled his numb body. Shaking his head, he didn't have time to stop Blossom's kick to his face.

* * *

_**We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days**_

_**Through the fire and flames, we carry on!**_

* * *

Bubbles dodge Boomer's punches and sent a punch of her to his stomach. As he hunched over, Bubbles flipped in the air, her leg colliding with the back of his head and sent him sprawling down.

Buttercup blocked Butch's kick to her face and held him place. She smiled before giving him a direct hit with a laser beam. Screaming in pain, Butch dropped from the sky.

Brick turned his head when he heard his brother scream. He saw Boomer and Butch falling to the ground. He heard Blossom yell and looked in time to meet her fist to his face. She grabbed him and threw towards his brothers.

He collided into Butch first and the two hit Boomer as they continued to plummet. The girls got together and powered up their energies in their hands before releasing it on to the boys. Hearing them scream in pain brought a smile to each of them as they waited for the smoke to die out. Seeing the Rowdyruff Boys unconscious bodies in a crater made by the impact seemed to have brought joy to the Powerpuff Girls.

"Enough!" The Puff turns around to see HIM with a wicked smile on his face at the display he saw. Never did he dream he would be happy to see his 'sons' fail at the hands of the Puffs. "That's enough now. I'm sure that they have learned that it be in their best interest to join us instead."

* * *

_**As the red day is downing and the lightning cracks the sky**_

* * *

"Brick, wake up!" The red clad boy groaned in pain as his eyes began to twitch. "Come on Brick! Wake your ass up already dammit!" He felt a stinging feeling on his cheek as he snapped his eyes open.

He got up slowly, rubbing his head as he did. Blossom wasn't kidding on wanting to hurt him. Looking around he saw his brothers stirring as they got up as well. His blood red eyes locked on to black ones, waiting for a minute or two before the image cleared. Princess sat next to him, dressed in her Powerpuff suite that he was sure she disposed of years ago.

"What are you doing her Princess?"

"We're here to help you nitwit, now get up!"

Brick stood up but stubble a few times, as he tried to gain his balance. He felt like crap and he didn't look any better as well. "Help with what?"

Princess rolled her eyes at him. "Shit, she did a number on you and once more, you weren't even trying to hit her! At least you put up a better fight than the others." She jabbed a thumb towards Boomer and Butch as Ace and Big Billy helped them to their feet.

Brick looked around again and saw that every villain that the girls were standing around them. "What the hell is going on here Princess?"

"What do you think? We're here to help you defeat the girls."

"You got it wrong, the Powerpuff our being controlled by HIM and the Powerpunks." Boomer manages to get out as he walked over to Brick, Butch not far behind.

"We know that you twit! Do you honestly think that after 12 years of those three protecting this town, that they would turn around and attack?" She looked at them and waved her hand, "You know what, don't answer that. Lil' Arturo, give them their shots you got from the Professor!"

"Si, señorita!" He ran over to the three and gave each of them a shot in their legs since he couldn't reach their arms. "Senors you should feel better now." They felt their bodies healing as soon as the fluid entered their bodies. Butch started to hop from foot to foot as he grins from ear to ear. While Brick and Boomer just rotate their right arm and cracked their neck.

"Thanks now explain how you think you guys can help? If memory serves correct, you never on a battle with them before what makes you think you can now?" Brick asked them as he looked at all of them. Sedusa, Gangreen Gang, Fuzzy Lumpkins and even Mojo was there. Though he was surprise to see The Amoeba Boys among the crowd and even more so, when he saw Femme Fatale there.

"We know that but you guys have. Just listen okay, we will distract HIM and the Powerpunks and you guys try to find away to get through the Puffs." Princess pointed at the ex-villains behind her, "do you think **_they'll_**_** raise their hands to heavens above **_praying for help or stay here _**with resentment in their eyes**_ as they fight to help. Face it, you need our help." She crossed her arms and waited for their answer.

* * *

_**Running back through the midmorning light**_

_**There's a burning in my heart**_

_**We're banished from a time in a fallen land**_

_**To a life beyond the stars**_

* * *

Brick looked to his brothers but they were at lost as he was. Should they let them help? Hell, with HIM and the Powerpunk thrusting for blood, there's a chance that any that helps may not even see tomorrow. What a crude twist of irony. If there is a God, he really has a wicked sense of humor. The Rowdyruff Boys thought about the idea of the ex villains joining in on the battle on stopping evil from winning. What the hell is wrong with the world?

"Man," Butch looked at large group and then back at Brick, "well you're the all mighty leader. You decide if they should help or not." He rolled his eyes. Good to know he could always count on Butch for help. Should they help? They seemed so eager to give them a hand, it wasn't like him and his brothers were doing a great job in the first place.

"_**In your darkest dreams**_…and I mean as a villain, your darkest dream wasn't being a villain but being the hero instead." Brick saw that the others looked down to the ground or away from his eyes. They knew what he meant because he had dreams like those as well. "You _**see to believe**_ that you can be like the Powerpuff Girls and save everyone. Save them and they love you as they loved them. But you know what I think, I think that those dreams are _**our destiny **_and it _**is time **_to show the world who we really are." The crowd of ex cons cheered as Brick continued with his speech. "I won't lie, some of us may not come see tomorrow _**and endless **_the battle may seem _**we'll all be free tonight!**_"

* * *

_**And on the winds of a dream, so far beyond reality all alone in desperation**_

_**Now the time has gone, lost inside you'll never find**_

_**Lost within my own mind**_

_**Day after day, this misery must go on!**_

* * *

"Dammit Brick! You're going to let them help!" The thought dumfounded Butch. "Did Blossom hit you in the head one to many times or something?"

"Did you forget how powerful the girls are now? I bet that if everyone can keep our cross dresser of a father and those sluts in the air occupied, we might have a fighting chance to defeat them."

"Yeah but…but they have no powers or…or anyway on surviving any attacks that they might receive."

Butch felt a slap against his head and all eyes were on the culprit. Boomer's cobalt blues eyes glared at Butch as he swung again at Butch's face. "For once in your damn life stop thinking about yourself? You selfish bastard? Buttercup needs you and you're refusing help. What the fuck is wrong with you Butch? Don't you care at all? Don't you see, this may be the only way on getting the girls back! Now take the stick out of your ass and suck up your damn pride man!"

Butch had a hand over the spot that Boomer hit. It hurt like hell but his words cut him deeper. He was being selfish and Buttercup needed him. Dammit, he needed her. This is his time to show that he could save her when she couldn't save herself. Butch needed to show Buttercup how much she means to him. His cheek stinging and a visible bruise from Boomer's punch, Butch dropped his hand and agreed with his brothers.

* * *

_**So far, away we wait for the day**_

_**For the lives all so wasted and gone**_

_**We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days**_

_**Through the fire and flames, we carry on!**_

* * *

HIM and the Powerpunk Girls sat on top of a building as they watched the Powerpuff Girls, destroying and killing anything they saw living. How sweet it felt to have people running in fear and to not have to lift a single finger. It felt even sweeter that the ones doing their bidding were the very ones that would stop them at every attempt.

A yellow beam sent them flying in different directions when it collided with the building. Recovering in the air, the four shook their heads and looked around for the source of the attack.

"Over here you dumb asses!" They looked at the direction of the voice, floating in the air ten feet away from them a waving Princess with a smirk that wouldn't leave her face.

"Bitch you are so dead!" Berserk zoomed at her, leaving a trail of dark pink in her place as Princess flew away.

Brute felt a something wrapping around her waist and pulled her down to a near by building. The black hair Punk rubbed her head and looked up to see two females smiling down at her.

"Your fight is with us," a smirking Femme Fatale said as Sedusa kicked her in the face.

Brat heard a whistle and looked below her. "Hey sweet thing, why don't you try taking us on for size," the green man with sunglasses asked as he became surrounded by four other green skin men. Brat smirked as she cracked her knuckles and zoomed towards the changle.

HIM felt a beam hit him in the back as he screamed in pain. Looking behind him, he saw Mojo with a gun in hand and a jet pack. "Well, this shall be intersecting."

* * *

_**Now we stand with their blood on our hands**_

_**We fought so hard, now we can understand**_

_**I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can**_

_**For freedom of every man!**_

* * *

The Powerpuff flew through the air, unaware of the fights around them as they blew up yet another car. Buttercup saw some citizens hiding behind a tree and took aim. Her blast was cut short as another redirected her aim.

"Hey Powderpuff!" They looked to see the Rowdyruff Boys smirking at them. "Time for round two."

* * *

_**So far away we wait for the day**_

_**For the lives all so wasted and gone**_

_**We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days**_

_**Through the fire and flames, we carry on!**_

* * *

**Review, review and even more reviews! Three chapters to go and remember to vote to see which story I should do next; a sequel to 'Life Song' or a new story about the Puffs and Ruffs fighting Freddy!**

**I normally wouldn't do this but at times there seems to be nothing left but hope and faith so I'm asking you, if you are someone that believes in the pray of a miracle, please say a pray for my great-grandmother tonight. I'm praying that with enough prays for her, she'll recover from the condition she is in now. To see someone that stood strong and tall is now bedridden with bruises from the needles that went through her arms and bags to collect her waste, it is hard to take.**


	20. Do You Remember the Time

**Thank you to Kyogan-Saori, amythis17, Miss Bubbly, PandaGirl, Magical Blazes, and Dynamite102 for reviewing!**

**Now I know that I said there were going to be three more chapters left but I just couldn't write a chapter with the all the pairings in one go so because of that, there are now four more chapters after this one. Next one will be Butch and Buttercup followed by Bubbles and Boomer.**

**There's going to be some flashbacks in this chapter and in the next two. The flashbacks will be in italics.**

**I noticed that depending on the songs I use, it would determine the length of the chapter. Here is another long chapter for you to read. Enjoy!**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_Do You Remember the Time_**. All I own is the plot.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and Punks look like regular people. Words that are bold and italic are the lyrics that were incorporated into the story so that way, there is no confusion.**

* * *

Do You Remember the Time

Performed by Michael Jackson

Brick dodge Blossom's attack as he kicked her in the stomach, sending her falling to an already collapsing building. This was getting him nowhere fast. Princess and the others wouldn't be able to keep HIM and the Powerpunks distracted forever. Hell, he even went as far as kissing Blossom, hoping that whole 'true love kiss' that Blossom and Bubbles believed in would work but nothing. All that got him was a good kick in the in balls, which still were hurting like hell. Blossom's voice came from his right as she aimed to kick him in the head but Brick caught it and swung her away from him. This time, she's taking more damage than he is. What else could he do besides dodging her and hitting back?

"Stop dodging! What happen to the Brick that I knew who would hit me without a second thought?" Blossom screamed at him as she aims another beam at him as he dodges it yet again.

Brick just looked at her; she's still beautiful to him, even if she's trying to kill him. Why can't she remember the good times that they had? Why can't she remember the time she loved him like the way she loves him?

That was it! The stupid kiss didn't work because she didn't remember that she loved him! Brick had to remind her about her feelings for him. It wasn't much of an idea but it was a lot of a hell better than trying to not hit her as much. Brick took in a deep breath and blew his Fire Breath at her. Just has he had hoped, Blossom moved away, giving him a chance to sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her.

Blossom struggled and kicked but Brick didn't let go. "Blossom; _**do you remember**_ _**when we fell in love**_?" He made his voice soft and caring as he whispered in her ear. It had to be working because she stopped moving.

"Nice try Brick, you're the enemy. Why would I love you?"

That hurt but Brick didn't give up. Even with all this brain washing, Blossom is still as stubborn as a mule. Growling, he turned her around so he could look her in the eye. The dark red not suiting her at all, how he missed her bright pink ones. Brick wrapped one arm around her petite frame and used his free hand to stroke her face.

"Try to remember Blossom. I know you are in there somewhere. _**We were young**_ _**and innocent then**_. Okay, we weren't _that_ young and I was no where _near_ to the innocents you have but you have to remember."

For a spit second, Brick saw Blossom's eye color flicker but it remained the dark red. Brick couldn't help but smirk, it was working. Too bad Blossom took his smirk in a different way as she narrowed her eyes and zapped him in the face. Brick let go as he cried in pain, his hands covering his face. Damn the pain hurt like hell. Blinking a few times, Brick didn't see as Blossom swung around and kicked him in the chest.

Eyesight recovering, Brick looked back at Blossom. He wasn't going to give up. "_**Do you remember**_ _**how it all began**_? How you and I would meet in the forest every Saturday this past summer?"

Blossom just floated there as some images came to her mind. Her hand went up to her head, the pain hurting for unknown reasons.

* * *

_She was sitting on the ground, waiting for someone, waiting for…Brick. She just got into another fight with Buttercup and she just wanted the day to end but she didn't want to blow off her get together with Brick. Because that's what this was, two people meeting at the same spot, it wasn't a date. Nope, not a date at all. Blossom felt someone's arms around her shoulder and she looked up to see blood red eyes that she could stare at all day. Her feelings for him started to change and she was scared. Scared on falling in love with him._

"_What Pinky, I'm so hot that you're speechless in my present?" His smirk appeared on his face and Blossom couldn't help but blush before looking away from him._

_She felt him cup her face and forced her to look at him. His face was mask with worry for her. "You had another fight with Buttercup. Tell me what's wrong."_

_Blossom couldn't help it, as her face grew hotter. She fell for her counterpart._

* * *

Blossom shook her head, the pain now gone. It was a trick. Somehow, he managed to make her think of a false memory. This is Brick, her counterpart, made to kill her but this time, she was going to kill him before he had the chance on killing her. Bearing her teeth, Blossom shot straight for Brick who was just staring at her.

* * *

_**It just seemed like Heaven**_

_**So why did it end?**_

_**Do you remember**_

_**Back in the Fall**_

* * *

Another kicked to the stomach followed by an elbow to the back of his head; Brick flew away and wiped some blood from his lip. That last blow made him cough up blood but Brick knew his idea is working. The way she stopped moving and cupped her head proved it. He just had to keep her remembering.

"Everyday after school and when you finished your homework, we would walk around all the time. Weekends, if we could, we spent the entire day together. _**We'd be together**_ _**all daylong**_ if we were able to."

Blossom blew ice at him and Brick blew fire back. The two elements collided together and smoke appeared. Blossom coughed as she waved the smoke out of her face, eyes stinging as she looked for Brick. A strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into something hard. She looked up to see Brick staring at her.

"_**Do you remember us holding hands**_ just like this," she felt his hand entwining with hers. "We would look _**in each other's eyes**_ and _**we'd stare**_, just like we are doing now."

Blossom couldn't tear her eyes away from his haunting gaze. She felt like his eyes were pulling her in and the way his hand fit so perfectly with her hand, it was as if he was made to hold her hand. Another jabbed to her head and Blossom shout her eyes in pain as another agonizing image came to mind.

* * *

_The sun was starting to set but Blossom didn't seem to want to go. Her head leaned back onto Brick's wide chest as she sat in between his legs at the park. The two found a spot under a tree and began to watch the sunset. She didn't want to leave as their hands found each other and held on tight. She felt Brick lifting her hand up and kissing the top gently. Blossom smiled, turning her head to look right into his beautiful eyes that she came to love. They held so much warmth and love when he looked at her and she couldn't get enough._

* * *

The pain ended and when she opened her eyes, Brick saw her pink ones that he missed so much. He cupped her face as his thumb rubbed her cheek. "Blossom?"

She blinked again and her eyes were once again dark red. She glared at him and pulled away from him. What was he doing to her? Blossom couldn't figure out why she was having these weird memories about them.

* * *

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We First Met**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

* * *

Dammit! He almost had her back. He was so close to having Blossom back in his arms again. Brick waited for Blossom to come charging at him, he needed to make sure he could see her. Now that she became faster than him, with even just one blink, Blossom could send him several deadly blows.

Blossom charged at him, her fist raised high but as Brick made a move to catch her fist, Blossom disappeared. When did she learn that trick? Brick looked around in the sky but he didn't see her. A yell from above and Brick looked up in time to see her leg coming down, knocking him out of the sky.

Brick opened his eyes as he tried to regain his balance and stop his fall but Blossom wasn't having it. She kept punching him repeatedly, sending him faster to the ground. Clamming his teeth, Brick managed to catch one of fist and pull her to his chest again. They were falling to fast now to stop so Brick did the next best thing, he held on tight as he tried to get her to remember.

"_**Do you remember**_ _**how we used to talk**_? _**We'd stay on the phone**_ _**at night till dawn**_ just talking about whatever came to mind. _**Do you remember all the things we said**_? _** Like, I love you so I'll never let you go**_?"

With every sentence he spoke, it brought back more pain to her. Blossom closed her eyes as yet another so-called memory came to mind.

* * *

"_Brick it's late, what do want to talk about at one in the morning?" She yawned; bring her pillow to her chest as she sat up. Thank God, it was a Saturday morning and she already did her homework yesterday._

'_Nothing much, just wanted to talk to you.'_

_Blossom rolled her eyes; her boyfriend could be so childish at times. "You'll talk to me later today Brick." Blossom resigns with him but she couldn't help but smile anyways. They continued to talk until she grew tired and couldn't stay up any longer. She fell asleep with Brick still on the other end but she was able to hear him before sleep called for her._

'_I love you Blossom and I'll never let you go.'_

* * *

_**Do You Remember**_

_**Back In The Spring**_

_**Every Morning Birds Would Sing**_

_**Do You Remember**_

_**Those Special Times**_

_**They'll Just Go On And On**_

_**In The Back Of My Mind**_

* * *

Brick waited for the impact to come as he held on to Blossom tight, her body felt cold as she moaned in pain from her memory. With his eyes close, he prepared himself to hit the ground but it never came. Opening his eyes, he saw Professor Utonium holding him by the back of his black shirt. Looking around, Brick's feet dangled a few inches from the ground as her dad gently placed him down.

"Are you okay Brick?"

Brick just looked, still a little dumbfounded on the situation. What was the guy wearing anyways, some kind of super suite? "Yeah…uhh thanks for the save." Brick's arms still held Blossom as she began to stir. He looked down and wiped some of hair from her face.

"Take care of her. I trust you and your brothers will save my girls." John began to float in the air, preparing to leave when Brick called at for him.

"What are you going to do?"

John only smiled and it sent a cold shiver down Brick's spine. "I'm going to help Mojo and show HIM why you don't mess with my little girls of course." John was gone and Brick could only stare. Blossom's dad really did scare him.

* * *

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We First Met Girl**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

* * *

Blossom opened her eyes and saw Brick looking at her. She reached out a hand and placed it on his cheek, flinching at the slight cuts on his face. "Brick?"

Brick reached for her hand on his face, keeping it there in place. "Blossom." He closed his eyes and sighed. He had her back. His happy moment ended when he felt his face becoming so cold that he pulled away. His eyes looked to Blossom and she only grinned, the air picking up around her became colder than it already was. Letting go, Brick backed away. She became to cold for him to hold on that the cold battlefield they've fought on felt warmer.

"I don't know what game you are playing at Brick but this ends here!" Her arms coated in ice as she ran at him.

Punching and kicking, Brick took it all. He thought he had her back but he was wrong. He was starting to doubt that he would never be able to get her back now. She might already be to far gone to fight back for control.

No, he couldn't think that! Brick just had to keep trying. Blossom's in there, she just needed a little more of a push. Dammit, he's the fucking leader of the Rowdyruff! He can't stop now.

Brick snapped open his eyes and caught Blossom's icy fist in his hand. His sudden movement caught her off guard and Blossom tried to pull back. Brick wouldn't let her though as he pulled her to him again. The cold temperature of her body made him twice as cold then he already was but Brick brushed it aside. Blossom needed him.

She tried to move out of embrace again. Afraid that he might make more of those memories come back to her, bringing the pain along with it. She tried to place her hands on his chest and pull away but her body wasn't working with her. Her hands just stared there, motionless. Blossom felt Brick running his hands down her hair and she felt his lips at her ear.

"_**Those sweet memories will always be dear to me**_. Every single memory of us together is special to me. Fight this Blossom. I know you are in there. You just have to fight it. _**And girl no matter what was said**_ _**I will never forget what we had**_, what I believe we still have. Tell me, _**do you remember the time**_ _**when we fell in love**_? _**Do you remember the time when we first met**_?"

* * *

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

* * *

'_Brick, these rumors about us is driving me crazy. Can you believe that people are asking me if I'm pregnant with your kid?'_

_It was the end of the first day of school, Blossom and Brick were walking home after leaving their siblings behind. She was so stress out and embarrass from all the stares that she got. She knew that none of the rumors is true but the one with her knocked up, traveled faster than all the others._

'_Bloss,' she stopped as Brick pulled her hand, 'don't listen to them. We know what's true. Our siblings know what's true. Why stress over what someone else said? No matter what people say, I'm always going to stay by your side. Now cheer up or your dad might think I did something and kill me.'_

* * *

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We First Met**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

_**When We Fell In Love**_

_**Do You Remember The Time**_

* * *

'_Brick. What are you doing in my room?' Blossom asked him, keeping her voice quite. She just came from the shower to find him sitting on her bed as if nothing was wrong. If her sisters find him there, she is so dead. She hasn't even told them that she became friends with Brick._

_The red clad boy rolled his eyes at his counterpart. 'Chill Red, I just came to ask if you wanted to hang out or something.'_

_Blossom tilts her head to the side as she began to pat her hair dry. She thought about his question. On one hand, it would be nice to spend more time with him besides waiting for Saturday. Then again, her sisters were still home and they would find it strange that she took a shower just to leave the house at eight p.m._

'_Well?' Brick stood in front of her, waiting for an answer. When did he get there and why is her heart pounding so fast? She looked up in his eyes and Blossom couldn't help but smile._

'_Meet me outside in an hour.'_

* * *

_**Remember The Times**_

_**Remember The Times**_

_**Do You Remember Girl**_

_**Remember The Times**_

_**On The Phone You And Me**_

_**Remember The Times**_

_**Till Dawn, Two Or Three**_

_**What About Us Girl**_

* * *

'_Blossom! Get off the phone with Brick! I'm trying to sleep dammit and you laughing like a hyena is hard to ignore! Do you even know what time it is? It's four in the goddamn morning! Four! Are you even listening to me?'_

_Buttercup pounded on Blossom's door as the pink Puff covered her mouth with her hand. It was late, she knew but she was just having too much fun talking to Brick and Blossom didn't want to hang up yet. Plus, Brick kept saying the cheesiest things that Blossom couldn't help but laugh._

'_Sounds like someone is in trouble,' Brick's teasing voice came over the phone causing Blossom to hold back another laugh. He could be such a kid at times but she loved that about him. She loved everything about him. 'You know, you should listen to Hitler over there before she kills you in your sleep.'_

_That did it Blossom broke out laughing. Her door burst open and she locked eyes with a steaming Buttercup. 'Gotta go Brick. Bye.' Blossom hung up her phone as her sister lunged at her._

* * *

_**Remember The Times**_

_**Do You. Do You, Do You,**_

_**Do You, Do You**_

_**Remember The Times**_

_**In The Park, On The Beach**_

_**Remember The Times**_

_**You And Me In Spain**_

_**Remember The Times**_

_**What About, What About...**_

* * *

Brick held Blossom's almost motionless body. The high pitch scream stopped but not before causing a sound wave, blowing everything a few yards away from them. Her body still cold so Brick tried to use his powers to warm her up.

"Come on Blossom, fight it." He wasn't sure if he should take this situation as good or bad. If she was remembering everything that he said, maybe he could try kissing her again. Moving her hair out of her face, Brick leaned down and closed the gap between them. Her lips were so cold but they started to warm up as he felt arms snaking their way around his neck. Her lips moved as she started to kiss him back, making Brick to deepen the kiss. Pulling back slowly, Brick looked for any signs of her attacking him as she slowly opened her eyes.

Pink. They were pink again and there was no sign of them changing again.

"Blossom?"

She only smiled at him as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Yeah, it's me."

Brick grinned as he held her close and spun them around. He did it. He broke the control they had on her.

Princess unconscious body crashed into them, knocking them to the ground. Brick rubbed his aching head and looked to see Berserk standing, glaring at him and Blossom. Something told him that Berserk knew Blossom wasn't under her control anymore.

* * *

_**Remember The Times**_

_**Ooh... In The Park**_

_**Remember The Times**_

_**After Dark..., Do You, Do You, Do You**_

_**Remember The Times**_

_**Do You, Do You, Do You, Do You**_

_**Remember The Times**_

_**Yeah Yeah**_

_**Remember The Times**_


	21. Why

**Thank you to Dynamite102, Magical Blazze, MissBubbly, bunnybabe247, loka 32, and Kyogan-Saori for reviewing! I'm over 80 for reviews! Less than 20 more to go and I'm at my first 100!**

**loka 32 - I'm happy that even though my story isn't in Spanish, you still left a review for me. If I could write in Spanish, I most definitely would write a story in Spanish. Unfortunately, I can barely speak and read it. I know I'm a lousy excuse for being half-Hispanic lol**

**Kyogan-Saori – By no means am I taking this the wrong way. I'm not lazy when it comes to updating; okay maybe I'm not **_**always**_ **lazy when it comes to updating lol I'm just busy at times that I don't have time to update.**

**I know that when the greens and blues started dating, it was only for 24 hours before everything went down. So like the last chapter, I'm going to throw in some flash backs that showed the blue and green couples as they slowly started having feelings for each other.**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_Why_**. All I own is the plot.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and Punks look like regular people. Words that are bold and italic are the lyrics that incorporated into the story so that way, there is no confusion.**

* * *

Why

Performed by Avril Lavigne

Butch yelled as he sent a punch to Buttercup's face, trying hard to not cringe at the fact he actually hit her. Buttercup went flying, giving Butch enough time to see how his brothers were doing. Boomer looked like a loss puppy, as he did nothing but dodge Bubbles brutal attacks on him. Then he saw Brick holding Blossom in his arms, whispering something in her ear from what Butch could tell. What was Brick telling her?

A painfully burning feeling hit his back as Butch turned around to face Buttercup grinning at him. Fuck, he forgot that he's fighting her. Her hands a bright green glow, showing that she shot an energy beam at him. Who knew Buttercup played dirty.

"_**Why, do you always do this to me?**_"

Buttercup only glared at him as she crossed her hands. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"_**Why, couldn't you just see through me?**_ Why couldn't you just see that I have eyes for you and only you? _**How come, you**_ have to_** act like this**_?"

"Like what!?" Buttercup threw her arms down, the scowl never leaving her face.

Butch just shook his head and zoomed close to her. He didn't want to fight her. He already was having a hard time on hitting back as it is. Buttercup blinked from the sudden closeness but pushed that a side as she try to swing at him. Butch dodged her fist easily, grabbing her arm and pinning it to her side. He repeated the same motion when she tried again.

"_**Like you just don't care at all**_ Buttercup, like you don't care about me." Butch brought her closer to him, wrapping one arm around her, making sure that she couldn't free herself. He just stared into her eyes, forgetting about the dark red and replacing them with that lime green he loved. Her lime green eyes that sparkle with amusement. Her lime green eyes he could stare into if she didn't look away when he tried. Her lime green eyes that glared at him every time he did something to piss her off, just because it gave him a reason to stare. Butch just wanted those eyes back.

"Buttercup, don't you remember anything at all?"

"I remember that I hate you with everything that I have."

Butch growled. Why did his counterpart have to be so stubborn? "Dammit Buttercup! I'm trying to be nice here! Remember something Buttercup! Anything! Just try to remember something. Come on Buttercup, aren't you suppose to be the toughest fighter?"

Pain shot through Buttercup's mind as she tried to not scream. Images that she didn't she have played through her mind.

* * *

"_Butch!" Her green eye counterpart just gave her a blank stare, making her angry. His mind wasn't even on the project that their History teacher assigned them! "Are you even listening to me? We have to pick a subject about the Holocaust and make a poster."_

_Butch just stared at her, a smirk growing on his face. "Let's forget about the project and make a little history of our own."_

_His voice became seductive as Buttercup fought hard on not blushing. Damn dirty ass perverted pig of a partner! Her fist met his eye as he fell to the ground. "Dumb ass. Let's get this project over with." Buttercup turn to face their project, her face slightly tinted red._

* * *

The pain ended and Buttercup turned her head to the side. "I remember," Butch's heart jumped with joy, "I remember on how much of a pig you are!"

She knead him in the groin at maximum strengthen. His breath knocked out of him, Butch hunched over. Buttercup brought her hands together and lift them over her head before bring it down to the back of his head, sending Butch out of the sky and down to the ground.

* * *

_**Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?**_

_**I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away**_

_**I can feel, I can feel you baby, why**_

* * *

Buttercup powered up an energy beam but before she got a chance to release it, she heard his voice. Why was she stopping? She should be done with him already! Why did it take just the sound of his voice to stop her? It wasn't like that before, was it?

"_**It's not supposed to feel this way**_ Buttercup! _**I need you**_! Do you hear me?_** I need you**_ _**more and more each day**_! _**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_!"

Buttercup didn't do anything as Butch made his way to her again. She just knead him in his balls and he says he needs her? What the hell is wrong with her counterpart? Maybe she sent him one too many hits in the head. Why wasn't he fighting her like before? What happened to the hotheaded Butch she had the displeasure of knowing? Why was he acting like he cares?

Another pain pierced her mind. Huddling over with her hands fisted in her hair, Buttercup struggled on trying to keep the pain at bay.

* * *

_It was Saturday night and Buttercup was running on the school's track felid. She was so angry at what happened not even one hour ago! It's only been a week since school started and Buttercup was finally asked out. The school's Tomboy had been asked out on a date with Jeff Denver, one of the school's hottest boys. Not that Buttercup was keeping track. The point was she was going on date and she even went as fair as to asking Bubbles for help. Though her sister just had to tell Butch and for some odd reason he wasn't happy. Not that it mattered to Buttercup. She was just starting to become friends with him and his brothers._

_After getting ready, she went to the restaurant that she was to meet Jeff but he never showed. In fact, she stayed there for over two hours before Buttercup finally left and that's how she found herself running. Buttercup was on her twentieth lap in a dress that Bubbles would flip once she sees the damages._

"_Mind if I join?" She looked over to see Butch running next to her. How did he know she was here? As if, he read her mind, Butch shrugged his shoulders. "Baby Blue sent me text saying that you never came home. She figured since we're counterparts, I'll find you faster than the rest. Looks like she's right." His eyes scanned her from head to toe. "Wanna talk about it?"_

"_No."_

_Butch didn't push it as he looked away then back at her. "You know, you look sexy covered in sweat."_

_Buttercup blushed as she ran after Butch who took off as soon as he said his remark._

* * *

_**I need you, I need you, I need you**_

_**Tell me, are you and me still together?**_

_**Tell me, do you think we could last forever?**_

_**Tell me, why**_

* * *

"Buttercup, are you okay?"

She heard his voice and felt his arms around her. Placing her hands on his chest, Buttercup pushed him away from her. Whatever he was doing, she didn't like it. Buttercup didn't like these flashes of things that she didn't know where they were coming from. They just kept coming every time he's close or even when she hears his voice. Placing her hand on her head, the pain finally stopped.

"Buttercup?" He got a laser beam for an answer. "Buttercup!"

"Shut up!" She screamed as she flew closer to him, releasing as many blows as she could. An upper cut to the face, a kick to the stomach, a punch to the gut, a high kick to the face. Each one either making a mark or blocked by Butch. As long as he wasn't talking, she didn't care. Just as long as he stopped talking so the pain could stop.

Finally having enough, Butch blocked her attacks and pulled her into his chest. She struggled and even when she knead him, he didn't let go. Damn, he's glad he never thought about having kids. After today, Butch is sure he wouldn't be able to have any.

"_**Hey, listen to what we're not saying**_. _**Let's play, a different game than what we're playing**_. Buttercup _**try to look at me and really see my heart**_. I don't want us to end before we even got a chance to start."

She didn't say anything, as once again the pain came back to mind.

* * *

"_Buttercup, if you keep staring, Butch is going to notice."_

_Buttercup turned her attention away from Butch and back at Boomer. Her face a little warm by Boomer catching her staring. "I don't know what you are talking about."_

_He only grinned at her. "Right and Mojo isn't a monkey."_

_Buttercup's face turned bright red as she told him to shut up and get back to work. The two were partners for Health and Buttercup was finding it very hard to keep her thoughts on their subject when Butch just walked out into the living room. Topless and the water dripping from his hair signaling he just got out of the shower. Buttercup couldn't keep her eyes off him, every muscle tone etched perfectly on his nicely tanned body. Her eyes once again, wondered to where Butch sat down and ran his hand through his damp hair._

"_Staring again," Boomer teased as his eyes was still on the laptop, looking up information about AIDs. He couldn't help but chuckle as Buttercup kicked him from across the table as she went back to the book before her eyes returned to gawking Butch._

* * *

Buttercup opened her eyes; her face blushed slightly seeing Butch so close after that thought about him. Snapping out of it, she zapped him in the face. When he went to cover his face, Buttercup shot out his grip giving him a good kick in the chest as well. This time, she didn't haste as she slapped her hands together, sending him crashing through several buildings from the sound wave. Stupid Butch and those damn images that kept coming to mind.

* * *

_**Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?**_

_**I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away**_

_**I can feel, I can feel you baby, why**_

* * *

Butch groaned as he started to wipe off the rubble on him. "_**It's not supposed to feel this way**_." Why couldn't Buttercup just fight it? Did HIM become that strong to the point even Buttercup couldn't break his power over her? "_**I need you**_ Buttercup_**; I need you**_ _**more and more each day**_. Why can't she see that?"

He was at a lost. Butch just didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to get Buttercup back. As he stood there, wondering what to do, Butch was thrown back by another body hitting him. Falling to the ground, Butch pushed the unknown person to the ground. His eyes widen when he saw it was Buttercup's dad. Shit, that's all he needed now was to put her dad in the hospital.

John pulled himself from the ground and brushed off the dirt that was on his suite. He turned around and smiled at Butch. "Thanks for the save Butch. So how are you doing with Buttercup," he asked as he gave him a hand up.

Butch huffed as he crossed his arms, "Shity."

John laughter through Butch for a whirl. "I'll give you some advice like I gave Boomer. Buttercup's a fighter right?" Butch just nods his head, not knowing where this is going. "Then fight."

"What, you're not going to kill me for beating her into a bloody mess?"

"I don't think it's going to go that far but no per say. Just beat some sense back into her. If you've talked to her, has she been holding her head in pain?"

Butch thought about it, he had seen her holding her head every time he tried to get her to remember something. "Uhh yeah, now that I think about it, she has. So?"

John pointed an index finger to his head. "Think, Butch. It means Buttercup is remembering but she needs something that'll kick it to over drive. Now, if you excuse me, I have to a gender confused demon to deal with." Just like that, John was gone leaving Butch confused.

"Knock some sense into her?" Butch repeated the words over and over. A thought came to mind and he sighed. "I hope he's right." Butch took off into the sky, straight for his every charging black hair beauty of a counterpart.

* * *

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you, I need you, I need you**_

_**Tell me, are you and me still together?**_

_**Tell me, you think we could last forever?**_

_**Tell me, why**_

* * *

Buttercup was busy blasting some citizen that hadn't found a place to hide. Her laughter cut short when a blast shot her in the back. Getting up, Buttercup glared and saw Butch floating in the air above her.

"Damn, I thought I killed you." She shot up to the sky, arms crossed as she taunts him. "Didn't have enough of me kicking your ass?"

"If it gives me a reason to feel those amazing racks you have close to me, I wouldn't mind getting an ass whipping from you." Butch winked at her as he gave her a wolfy grin.

"You're such a pig," Buttercup said while glaring at him.

"But I'm your pig." Butch couldn't help but chuckle as she rolled her eyes. "_**So go and think about whatever you need to think about**_ Buttercup. _**Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about**_ _**and come back to me when you know just how you feel**_. Once you know what _**you feel**_, you'll know what I mean."

"Just shut up already!" Buttercup shot at him, nothing but wanting his blood smeared on the ground playing in her mind.

Butch powered up an energy beam, timing her speed and closeness before shooting the dark green beam right at her. He couldn't hold anything back. If he wanted this to work, he had to give it his all. As the blast consumed her, Butch shot straight for her. His arms out stretched, trying to catch the unconscious Buttercup before she hit the ground.

* * *

_**I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away**_

_**I can feel, I can feel you baby, why**_

* * *

"_No, no, no!" Butch threw the control on the ground after losing Halo to Buttercup. "You fucking cheated! Rematch! I declare a rematch!"_

_It became a habit after the reds started dating for the boys to come over on the weekends. Boomer and Bubbles would go outside and spend the day swimming in the pool the Professor finally put in. Blossom and Brick going off into her room, watching movies and pointing out all the mistakes they see. As for Buttercup and Butch, they would sit in the living, playing video games until the boys had to leave._

"_You just can't deal with the fact that I won and your sorry ass lost." Buttercup grabbed some chips from the bowl that sat in between the two._

_Butch growled and looked over to Buttercup, smirking at an idea that came to mind._

"_What is there something on my face?" Buttercup began to wipe her face, trying to brush off whatever it was that he was staring at._

"_So, you stare at my ass now?"_

_Her face turned red as she threw a pillow at him and walked off from him. Stupid Butch and his idiotic thinking._

* * *

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you, I need you**_

_**More and more each day**_

* * *

"_Take a picture, it'll last longer."_

_Butch turned around as he saw Buttercup walking up to the football field. Her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and her bangs sticking to her forehead. The way her practice clothes covered her figure and yet, it showed off her body. Butch couldn't help but give her a seductive smile as he leaned against the fence, his body turned away from the cheerleaders._

"_Why, when I have a stunning counterpart to stare at whenever I want. Nice outfit but I think it'll look better on the floor."_

_Butch found himself flying through the air, his tongue hurting, biting it when Buttercup sent him an uppercut._

"_Stupid, dirty ass Butch and his perverted thoughts." Buttercup turned around and began matching away, all the while trying to keep her bushing face from showing._

* * *

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you, I need you, I need you**_

_**Tell me**_

* * *

"_Butch, why do you like me? I mean, why me? I'm not like other girls." Buttercup stared outside Butch's car. What happened not even twenty minutes still played in her head as she brought her fingers to her lips, the very lips that touched Butch's. Never in her life, did Buttercup think she would fall for a Ruff and never did she think a Ruff would fall for her. Yet, here she was, sitting in Butch's car, returning from the park after they both admitted their feelings for each other._

"_You're right, you're not." Butch looked at her as he stops at a red light. "And that's why I like you. There's only one of you and I wouldn't have it any other way." He returned his attention back to the road as he began to drive again. "Buttercup, if I wanted an everyday girl, I wouldn't have asked you out."_

"_So you asked me out because you already slept with all the schools sluts?"_

_Butch couldn't help it, he laughed. "Thanks for the moral support there Butterbabe." He laughed a little more before he continued. "I asked you out because you are the only girl who can grab my attention. I find myself thinking of you as I fall asleep and you're the first thing that comes to mind when I wake up. Buttercup, you're the only one that's able to make me see the greater things in life. I love it when we hang out and you see something you like because you become a little kid. You're eyes sparkle and you seem to glow."_

_The car stopped at Buttercup's house but they didn't get out. Butch turned off the engine and grabbed her hand. She finally looked away from the window and into Butch's dark green eyes. "I asked you out Buttercup because I find myself wanting to be with you and only you each and every day." Butch looked away and sighed, "Man, I gotta stop hanging out with Bubbles. She's starting to rub off on me."_

_Buttercup laughed at his discomfort, pulling the only long part of her hair behind her ear. "No, I like the fact that you do because if you didn't, we wouldn't be here. Without Bubbles, we would still be hiding our feelings."_

_Butch only looked Buttercup in the eyes and for the first time, she saw his true smile and Buttercup find her heart stopping. His smile made it hard for her to breathe and she couldn't help but think how even more attractive he became with that simply act._

* * *

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you, I need you**_

_**More and more each day**_

* * *

"Buttercup." Butch saw her eyes twitching as he tried again. "BC."

She hadn't made a sound or moved a single muscle since he shot her out of the sky. Butch was lucky that he caught her time as he held her bridal style in the air. "Come on Butterbabe, wake up. Wake up, please. Just come back to me, please, come back."

She didn't move this time and Butch brought her closer to him, her head resting on his chest as he gave her a peck on her head. God, he didn't know what he would do if she didn't wake up. Butch needed her so damn much that he didn't know what to do with himself. Butch felt his tears falling as he buried his head in her hair. Just praying she'll wake up.

"Butch?"

He opened his eyes as he loosened his hold to look Buttercup in the face. Her eyes returned to the lime green that he missed so much. She looked at him, slightly confused on everything that happened. Her small hand found its way to Butch's face as she wiped some tears from his face.

"Don't cry."

"I thought I lost you. Buttercup I'm so fucking sorry about everything. It's all my fault and I-"

Buttercup stopped him as she placed a finger on his lips. She gave him a sad smile as she shook her head no at him, her eyes slightly watering as well. "No, don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry. I mean, look at what my sisters and I did to the town. It was just horrible Butch. I was able to see myself hurting everyone but I couldn't control my actions. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"No, you don't need to be sorry."

Butch leaned down and found her lips with his. He pulled her closer to him as Buttercup tangled her hands in his hair, returning the kiss with just as much passion as him. The two pulled away, slightly out of breath, both grinning like idiots.

"You asshole!"

They turned, seeing Brute kicking Sedusa and Femme Fatale to the side before flying off towards them. Butch looked at Buttercup and he smirked before letting her out of his arms. Round three and this time, it's going to be a two on one fight.

* * *

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you, I need you, I need you**_

_**Tell me, are you and me still together? **_

_**Tell me, do you think we could last forever?**_

_**Tell me, why**_

* * *

**I tried getting this updated yesterday but I didn't have it finished before I found a computer with Internet. Well, there you have it, another green chapter and Butch was able to get Buttercup back to her normal self. Next up, Bubbles and Boomer.**

**Remember, I still have three votes for a sequel and no votes for Freddy vs. the Puffs and Ruffs. And NOW I fianlly figured out how to make a poll! Go me! So that is now up x3 you can either vote or leave a review saying which one you would want. For those that can't remember if they already voted, here's a list that I will post at the end of each chapter.**

**Sequel – Magical Blazze, MissBubbly, Dynamite102**

**Freddy – (not a single vote)**


	22. Say It's Forever

**Thank you to Magical Blazze, Dynamite102, Kyogan-Saori, MissBubbly, and Totally Remixed for reviewing!**

**Alright, here's the blues chapter! I have to admit, more than half of the songs that I used, I never heard of them. I just type in the theme that I'm looking for in my chapters and BOOM; I get a list of songs that I go 'Hey, I never heard of this song before. I'm going to use it in my next chapter if I like the lyrics.' I think out of all the songs I used, I only know nine of them lol**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_Say it's Forever_**. All I own is the plot.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and Punks look like regular people. Words that are bold and italic are the lyrics that incorporated into the story so that way, there is no confusion.**

* * *

Say it's Forever

Performed by the Veronicas

Boomer dodged yet another attack Bubbles threw at him. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't bring himself to hit her. He felt pathetic compared to his brothers. While they were able to fight back, he couldn't. Boomer knew that the Bubbles before him isn't his Bubbles but he still couldn't do it. Ever time he tried to hit her; images of her smiling face came to mind. When he tried to kick her, the sound of her giggling would enter his ears. Boomer couldn't help it; he just didn't have it in him to hit her. How did he even manage to fight her as kids?

"What's wrong Boomer? Scared to lose to a girl?" Bubbles taunt him as she shot an energy beam. "What, you need your brothers to fight your battles for you? You're weak and useless. Without you, I'm sure your brothers would have won more battles against us. Face it Boomer, no one wants you here and I'm going to make sure that you never walk the face of this Earth again."

Every word she spoke hurt more than any attack he ever took. Boomer didn't move as Bubbles flew at him but that's was all Boomer needed before he grabbed a hold of her. She froze from his touch; his sudden move got her by surprise. "You're wrong Bubbles, you want me here."

His words sent shivers down her spine and Bubbles fought hard to get out of his grip. Boomer wasn't letting her go that easy. He force her to look at him, her dark red eyes didn't belong there. They held nothing but hatred and darkness. His missed her baby blue eyes that saw nothing but love and hope. This wasn't his Bubbles and Boomer needed a way to get her back.

"Let me go!"

"Bubbles, don't you remember anything? How we use to spend time together? How about the night when we were _**standing under a velvet sky**_, watching as the sunset? That was the very first night we spent together. I couldn't take my eyes off you. That night, I noticed how _**the stars are**_ always_** shinin' in your eyes and**_ _**nothing else ever felt so right**_."

Pain. That was all she could feel as Boomer talked to her. Bubbles just couldn't shake the awful pain away. She didn't even know why the pain came so suddenly but all Bubbles could do was wish for it to end as images flooded her mind.

_Bubbles just sat there, watching the sun setting for the night. Her head relaxing against the tree that's behind her. With a heavy sigh, Bubbles remembered why she was here in the first place. Her sisters were fighting and Bubbles just wanted to get away. She needed someone to talk to and who else who could understand her then another superpower teen. If only Butch would answer her texts but for whatever reason, he didn't. She just needed someone to talk to and no one seemed to be answering._

* * *

"_Mind if I sit?"_

_She looked up to see Boomer smiling down at her. Bubbles smiled back, patting a spot next to her. Boomer sat down and for some reason unknown to her, Bubbles removed her head from the tree and laid it upon his shoulders._

"_The sunset is pretty to watch, don't you think," she asked him after some time._

"_Not as pretty as you."_

_Bubbles shot up and turned to face him. "What?"_

_Boomer's face, now red, looked away as he tried to cover up on what he said. She heard him clearly but Bubbles wanted him to say it again. "I uhh said that uhh it's not as pretty as the stars."_

_She only gave him a smile. He didn't call her pretty again but she didn't mind. The fact he said it once, made Bubbles smile as she simply agreed and went back to resting her head on his shoulders._

* * *

The pain gone, Bubbles opened her eyes to look right into Boomer's worried face. She felt him loosen his grip and that's all Bubbles needed to grab hold of his arm and throw him as far as she could. His mind tricks weren't going to work on her. Bubbles just had to remember that whatever he tells her is a lie. With that thought in mind, Bubbles powered up an energy beam and shot it at him.

* * *

_**So why don't we just steal the night and**_

_**Find a place where we can see**_

_**The fire of love burn endlessly**_

_**We'll fly away inside a dream**_

_**And solve the mystery**_

* * *

Boomer crashed into a building and managed to look up in time before dodging Bubbles blast. For a few seconds, she stopped moving as he tried to get her to remember. Boomer didn't know if that was a good thing but it was the only thing he had going for him.

She saw him flying at her and Bubbles waited for him. As he got closer, she filled her lungs in with as much air she could take, releasing it in her Sonic Scream. Boomer stopped and covered his ears as the high pitch sound threatens to make his ears bleed. Bubbles only smiled as she flew at him and gave him a power punch in his stomach.

It was too easy. He wasn't even trying and that made her angry. Did he think she couldn't fight? Pulling him up by his shirt Bubbles pushes him away from her. "You're not even trying to fight me! Fight me you worthless piece of trash!"

"_**Say it's forever,**_" Bubbles just stared in confusion as he continued on with his statement,"_**you in my life**_. _**Let's stay together, say it's tonight**_." Boomer only looked her in the eyes as he wiped his mouth. "_**Say it's forever, just you and me**_ Bubbles _**and let me love you**_. Forgive me on what I did. This time I won't ever let you go again. All you have to do is break their hold on you."

The pain came back and Bubbles brought her whole body in a fetal position as she fought hard to not scream.

* * *

"_Bubbles!" She stopped walking at the sound of her name. Turning around, she saw Boomer running after her, waving his hand as he did. She couldn't help it. Bubbles giggled at his childish behavior. "Wait's so funny?"_

"_You're just so cute when you act like a kid." Bubbles eyes widens at what she said. She didn't mean to tell him he looked cute but the words just slipped out. Bubbles covered her blushing face with her hair, mumbling to herself at how dumb she was being._

"_You're not dumb Bubbles and for the recorded, the only cute one I see is you." She looked up, her face flushing even more but at least she wasn't the only one. Boomer's face was probably ten times redder then hers. He looked away before sprinting off. "Last one to Pete's Frozen Treats has to pay for the ice-cream," he yelled over his shoulders as Bubbles just stood there._

_Shaking her head, she laughed before running after him. No way was she going to pay for his sweat tooth._

* * *

Bubbles felt someone's hand holding her hand as an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up and saw Boomer so closer to her; she could feel his breath on her face. How does she keep ending up in this situation?

"Bubbles, _**say it's forever, **_this time there will be _**no more goodbyes**_. _**Let's stay together, say you'll be mine**_."

Bubbles didn't know what he meant but for some reason, she was scared to find out. Glaring, Bubbles pushed herself out of his grasp and kicked him away from her. She didn't give him time to recover as she flew at him, sending him punch after punch and kick after kick. Thinking he had enough, Bubbles grabbed him by his leg and swung him down to the ground. Clouds of dust covered his body as she waited for the dust to clear.

* * *

_**Say it's forever, just let it be**_

_**And let me love you**_

* * *

"Boomer, are you okay?" Boomer's eye twitched before opening them to see Professor Utonium staring down at him. "That's some fall you had there? What are you doing, are you letting her hit you?"

Boomer sat up as he rubbed his head. Chemical X or not, he's going to feel this in the morning. He got up and got ready to take flight again but John pulled him back.

"What Professor?"

"I saw what Brick is doing as he fighting Blossom. Boomer make Bubbles remember but you have to do it in your own way. Talking isn't enough so try something else as well. Something that you know will help Bubbles remember everything." John let go of him as he began to float away. "I leave you to handle her. I have to go back to teach HIM why fathers are a force to be reckoned with."

Boomer just stood there not knowing what to do until he felt someone kicking him in the back of his head. Stumbling over, he regains his balanced to see Bubbles hovering over him. Do something that will make her remember? Boomer thought about it as he watched her. Her cold dark red eyes held nothing but coldness and not an ounce of warmth. As if, she saw the world in nothing but black and white and not in the color that she used to. Boomer smiled, he knew what he could do.

"What, finally realizing that you can't win?"

"No, I just found out how I _can_ win." With that, Boomer took off into the sky, Bubbles closely behind.

Thinking they were far enough, Boomer stopped as Bubbles shot right passed him. Skidding to a stop, she turned around and glared at him. "Running away isn't wining you coward!"

"Bubbles, remember when the _**music plays on the radio**_ and we started to dance? _**We're dancing softly, dancing slow when**_ _**moonlight falls in the afterglow**_. You have to remember that. You even said that _**it leads us down the stardust road**_."

* * *

"_Come on Bubs, just one dance. That's all I'm asking."_

_Boomer and Bubbles were walking down the night streets when all of a sudden Boomer heard some music playing over the radio. He pulled her hand in front of the shop as he tried to dance with her but Bubbles pulled away._

"_Boomer, there's people watching."_

_Boomer only shrugged his shoulders as he pulled her close again. "Then don't think about them. It's just you and me."_

_Bubbles blushed at how close they were. Truthfully, they weren't alone but in fact, she and her sisters all went to the movies with him and his brothers. Well, Blossom and Brick went out on movie date and the rest of them just tagged along. Bubbles couldn't dance with their sibling being near._

"_You know, you're a good dancer."_

_Bubbles blushed even more as she found herself dancing with him. It was late and the moon was out. From the streetlights and moonlight, Bubbles found herself thinking the two of them were in a movie._

"_Hey, if two are going to kiss, at least wait until we're gone."_

_Bubbles blushed once again as she pulled away from Boomer. Buttercup and Butch laughing at her embracement only seemed to make it worse._

* * *

_**We'll find a place where we can see**_

_**The fire of love burn endlessly**_

_**We'll fly away inside a dream**_

_**And solve the mystery**_

* * *

"Stop lying!" Bubbles shouted at him, her head spinning and hurting from the pain.

Boomer only shrugs as he flew at her. Bubbles prepared herself for either a punch or a kick but neither of that happened. Instead, she found herself in a whirlwind of cobalt blue. What was he doing?

"_**Say it's forever, you in my life**_. _**Let's stay together, say it's tonight**_. Just _**say it's forever, just you and me**_ _**and let me love you**_!"

She couldn't see him but she could still hear him. Her hands began to glow a baby blue color as Bubbles yelled, shooting anywhere she could. When that wasn't working, she started to use her laser beam at him but that didn't work as well.

Bubbles looked all around her, Boomer never stopping or maybe he did and she couldn't see pass the whirlwind she found herself in. Cobalt blue everywhere she looked and all of her blast that she made mixed into the whirlwind. Shades of baby blue, cobalt blue and red mixed all around her that now she saw purple and lavender along with the others.

"Bubbles, _**say it's forever, **_and that there will never be _**no more goodbyes**_." She looked around again to see where his voice was coming from but colors after colors clouded her vision. "_**Let's stay together,**_ forever this time Bubbles. _** Say you'll be mine**_ again and forgive me. Just _**say it's forever**_ and I mean it this time. I won't let you go again. _**Just let it be and let me love you**_ once more."

Bubbles couldn't see as her eyes began to water as the pain came back again. This time, it was just too much for her to take. It was all too much as she screamed.

* * *

_**We'll light the midnight sky**_

_**We'll color the stars with all our love**_

_**We'll see a new sun rising here just for us**_

* * *

"_What are you doing?" Bubbles found Boomer staring at the stars, his fingers tracing the air as if he was trying to connect the dots. It was late and Bubbles couldn't sleep so she went out for a flight to clear her head. Seeing Boomer lying down on the grass in the park made her stop to see what he was doing._

"_Connecting the stars."_

_She sat down next to him, legs pulled up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. "You mean like the star constellation," she asked him as she laid her head on her knees, her gaze never leaving his face._

"_Something like that."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Boomer didn't answer instead; he got up and shot up in the sky. Bubbles watched him leave; thinking that he was going home and she couldn't help but feel as if her heart had been ripped out. As she watched him, she saw he wasn't leaving but instead, drawing something in the sky, connecting the stars as he did. There, right next to where he was floating, a picture of her was in the sky. Bubbles' face felt warm as she gazed at herself in the starry night._

* * *

_**Say it's forever, you in my life**_

_**Let's stay together, say it's tonight**_

_**Say it's forever, just you and me**_

_**And let me love you**_

* * *

_It was a late Saturday afternoon and Bubbles was walking home from swim practice. Only the third week of school and her coach was already making them practice during the weekends. She could have flown but for some reason, she just wanted to walk. Her hair wet and sticking to her skin cooled her down as a soft breeze blew by. Walking pass the park, she heard kids laughing and Bubbles stopped. Her baby blue eyes watched as two kids ran away, laughing as their dad grabbed them and spun them around. One day, Bubbles wanted that. A family that she could watch grow._

_The wind picked up and Bubbles shrived. "Here." A deep voice that she knew all to well said as she felt something warm draping over her shoulders._

_Pulling it closer, she turned her head to see Boomer standing next to her. "Thanks."_

_He only nods as he turned his gaze to the happy family. "Do you want that someday? A family of your own, I mean?"_

"_Yes. Not now but one day. That is if I met the right guy. How about you?" She returned her gaze back to the family of four. The kids running to their mom as her husband gives her a quick kiss._

"_If it's with you, I wouldn't mind."_

_Bubbles face turned red as she went to look at him but Boomer was gone. Instead, she saw a trail of cobalt blue leading to his home. Bubbles just stood there, wondering if she heard correctly. The wind blowing, she pulled his jacket closer again. Smiling as she continued on her way home._

* * *

_**Say it's forever, no more goodbyes**_

_**Let's stay together, say you'll be mine**_

_**Say it's forever, just let it be**_

_**And let me love you**_

* * *

"_Boomie," she looked over to him, her head on his chest as the two lay on her bed. Boomer asked her to be his and Bubbles couldn't be happier. Buttercup out on a date with Butch that she set up and Blossom in her room, talking away with Brick over the phone, Bubbles felt if they were alone. Well, her parents were home but the two never came to her room._

"_Hm," Boomer mumbled his eyes half close as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

"_Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

_Bubbles only giggled as she gave him a kiss that he happily returned. Pulling away, she looked him in the eyes, "For choosing me and making the happiest girl on Earth."_

_Boomer only smiled before pulling her into another kiss._

* * *

_**Say it's forever, you in my life**_

_**Let's stay together, say it's tonight**_

_**Say it's forever, just you and me**_

_**And let me love you**_

* * *

Boomer held Bubbles in his arms, shaking slightly from seeing her dropping at of the air. Her scream cleared away his whirlwind and she just fall. Luckily, he thought quickly as he caught her and gently landed on the ground.

"Bubbles?"

Her eyes twitched before she slowly opened them. Boomer waited to see those dark red eyes on her face but sighed in relief when they were back to her normal color. Baby blue. She looked around, her eyes wide from the scene before her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clinging to him, she cried slightly from everything that she did.

"Hush now, its okay Bubbles. Everything will work out. Your safe now and that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry Boomie."

Boomer pulled away to look into her eyes. They were filled with such sorrow as he felt that emotion didn't belong there. He only shook his head before giving her a kiss. Showing her with no words that it wasn't her fault and everything will work out.

He pulled away; screaming slightly as he stepped forward so he wouldn't drop Bubbles. His back burning but the numbing from the cold prevented him from feeling some of the pain. He looked behind him to see Brat, surrounded by the Gangreen Gang's bodies on the floor. Her eyes narrowed on to them as her fist growled dark blue. Their battle, it seemed, wasn't over.

* * *

**Pheew, the blues chapter is done. I don't know why but this one took a little longer for me to write but I got it done and that's all that matters. I hope it's fluffy enough for all you blue lovers out there.**

**Only two more chapters left! I can't believe that the story is close to ending! As always, please review.**

**I now have four votes for a sequel and no votes for Freddy vs. the Puffs and Ruffs. And I finally figured out on how to make a poll! Go me XD Now you can leave your vote in a review or in the poll. It doesn't matter which one. I'll take account for both of them.**

**The list of where everyone stands so far:**

**Sequel – Magical Blazze, MissBubbly, Dynamite102, Totally Remixed**

**Freddy – (not a single vote)**


	23. Jump in the Fire

**Thank you to kidstandout, Dynamite102, Magical Blazze, and Kyogan-Saori for reviewing. OMGoodness, nine more reviews and I'll have my first 100!**

**Dynamite102 – I know how you feel, I don't want the story to end either.**

**I know it took some time but I worked really hard on this chapter and I hoped that everyone likes this chapter. ****The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story but don't worry; I'll have my next story publish up very soon. So far, it seems like it will be the sequel. With further ado, I give you chapter 23!**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_Jump in the Fire_**.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and Punks look like regular people. Words that are bold and italic are the lyrics that incorporated into the story so that way, there is no confusion.**

* * *

Jump in the Fire

Performed by Metallica

Berserk glared at Brick before her dark pink eyes met Blossom's pink ones. She didn't miss a beat as Berserk watched the way Brick held her protectively. Why couldn't see be the one in his arms like that? What made her female counterpart different? They were the same in every way, which Berserk has never been fond of in the first. Her and her sisters went through all of this work just to get the boys to be with them but it seems that it just wasn't going to happen. What made Blossom so much better than her?

The two teens in front of her didn't move a muscle as they waited for Berserk to make a move. All three leaders calculating the others movement before it could be thought.

"Brick!"

"Blossom!"

Said teens both looked up to see the others zooming over to them, Brat and Brute not far behind. The four landed next to their leaders as the other two did the same. Brick looked at his brothers, smirking as he nodded at them for a job well done. Turning his gaze back, he glared at Berserk once again.

This was it, this is the final and the one left standing will be the winners. The cold, harsh air blew by them, sending them all shivers down their back. Each of them felt them the same thing: kill at any cost.

A final showdown of blues, greens and reds. Good verse bad. Hero verse villain. Light verse dark. Didn't matter what someone called it, for it was all the same. Only one team will be standing while the other falls.

Before either team could make a move, two figures came from the sky each making a crater in the ground. As the smoke cleared, the bodies of a badly beaten Mojo and Professor laid before them.

"_Dad_!" The girls ran to the Professor's body. Bubbles places his head on her lap as she wiped the blood and dust off his face. If it weren't for the cuts on his face and body, some would have assumed that he was merely sleeping. Blossom and Buttercup kneeled on either side of their dad, each grabbing a hand and holding it tight. Tears ran freely down their faces, neither of them could feel a pulse.

"_Mojo_!" The boys ran to the green monkey with black and purple bruise on his face while his black fur tainted with his dark red blood. He wasn't much of a father but for the most part, Mojo was the only that cared for them. Boomer and Butch stood by him as Brick bent down to see if he was still breathing. Brick had to force down a dry lump when he felt nothing. Standing up, he shook his head sadly at his brothers.

"FOOLS! DID THEY REALLY THINK THEY COULD DEFEAT ME!?"

The six teens looked at HIM as he appeared next to the Punks. His outfit torn here and there with minor cuts but other than that, it didn't seem like he was hurt in any way.

"I give you one more chance, join me or die like everyone else here today." HIM smiled at them, his yellow eyes landing on each of their faces. "So what do you say? And since I'm in such a generous mood, I'll still take the Powerpuff Girls as house slaves."

Blossom placed Professor's hand on his chest and stood up. She didn't know how bad she looked and she didn't care. The snow falling down that she created only went with the cold feeling she had at the lost of her father. Tears running, Blossom glared at HIM with such hated that even she didn't believe she had inside of her.

"You kill mine and my sister's dad and you expect us to agree to become your slaves to save our lives?" Ever fiber in her body shook as Blossom fought for control. "I don't know what game you're playing but we won't accept! We're the Powerpuff Girls and we fight for those that can't fight! Even if it cost us our lives, we will never capitulate!"

HIM only smiled a wide and gruesome smile at the raging pink-clad girl. Crossing his crab like hands over his chest, HIM locked his souless yellow eyes on her and only her. "I find it such a waste of fine and unique powers. A shame really, that we have to dispose of you six."

The Powerpunk Girls shot a look at HIM. "We told you we wanted the boys HIM. Don't go back on our deal," Berserk spat as she bared her teeth at him.

"Fine, fine, the boys won't die but the Powerpuff Girls _well_ be killed. Understood." The Punks nod in agreement. "Good. I'll be watching," and with that, HIM disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Berserk cracked her neck as a smirk played on her face. Her burning, dark pink eyes jumping between Blossom and Brick as she nods her head and in a flash of dark pink, blue and green, the fight had begun.

* * *

_**Down in the depths of my fiery home**_

_**The summons bell will chime**_

_**Tempting you and all the earth**_

_**To join our sinful kind**_

* * *

Brat flew straight for Bubbles, wrapping her arms around the blue Puff's waist. Boomer didn't have much time to think as he saw Brat letting going of Bubbles and kicking her with both legs in the chest to a near by building. The sudden impact to the already falling building caved, burying Bubbles in a mouton of cement, beams and bricks.

"_BUBBLES_!"

Boomer looked in horror at the spot where Bubbles body laid under. In a flash, Brat was in his face, smiling oh so sweetly at him. Boomer only glared at her as he blocked her punch to his face and sent her a punch in the stomach. As she hunched over, Boomer flew over to where Bubbles laid and began to unearth her.

"Bubbles! Bubbles do you here me?"

Nothing. Panicking, Boomer sped up his process, leaving him wide open for an attack. Letting out a painful yell, Boomer arched his back as a cerulean blue beam hit the center of his back. Brat smirked as she flew over to him and gave him a good kick, sending him flying away from her. Standing on top of the pile, Brat felt it shake before it explode.

Covering her face with her arms, Brat fell to the ground. Shaking some of the rubble off her hair, she looked up to see Bubbles. Sneering, Brat flew at her once more.

* * *

Brute took off for Buttercup first but Butch stopped her before she could. Skidding on the road, Brute stood back up to see both Butch and Buttercup coming at her. She ducked as Butch swung at her face while grabbing Buttercup's leg that went to kick her and threw her at Butch. Buttercup's back smacks into Butch's chest as he planted his feet into the ground to stop them from hitting anything.

Butch looked to see a dark green beam coming at them as he wrapped his arms around Buttercup and shot up into the sky. The blast they dodge hit a building instead and exploded.

"Thanks," Buttercup told him as he let her go. Butch only gave her a nod as the two began to look around. With the cold wind, blowing wild it blocked off their hearing and now their version blocked by smoke.

"Looking for me?" They turned around as Brute kicked them both in the face. "Poor babies, they really should keep their guard up at all times."

* * *

Brick and Blossom shot up in different directions as Berserk came at them. Feeling something wrapping around her, Blossom looked down as Berserk's red ribbon tightened and brought her crashing to the ground.

Using her laser beam, Blossom cut through the ribbons before standing up. She only smiled as Berserk screamed in fury before flying at her. With her forces on Blossom, it left Berserk open as Brick came down, a leg out stretched as he kicked her to the ground. Blossom didn't miss a beat as she used her Ice Breathe to cover Berserk in an icy prison.

"That was easier than I thought," Brick remarked as he removed his hat, running his had through his hair.

"Think again."

Blossom pointed as her ice began to turn bright red. Brick used his body to cover Blossom as ice shards shot out everywhere when the ice exploded. He ignored the pain while looking over to see Berserk smirking at the two.

"I'm only getting started," Berserk said as she flew at them.

* * *

HIM watched the battle from the comfort of his lair. He frowned as he saw that the Punks were out numbered and any moment now, they will lose.

"_**There is a job to be done and I'm the one**_ that must make sure it stays that way," he talked to no one but he was already lost in his own world as he continued with his speech, "_**you people make me do it**_. This world makes me the monster but in truth, humans are the true monsters. I just take the lives that they killed but _**now it is time for your fate**_ mankind_** and I won't hesitate to pull you**_ all_** down into this pit**_ of Hell, even my own sons."

A wicked smile formed on his face as HIM looked back at the fight. Yes, the Punks were losing and it seemed that he was going to have to help them after all. Yes, _he_ gave his so-called partners his word on not killing the boys so he'll honor that but there's one thing they haven't learned. Never make a deal with the Devil.

Eyes glowing, HIM active the marks that he gave each of the Punks. Yes, he gave his word _but_ he never said anything about the Punks killing them. Another thing they didn't learn. You _never_ take a gift from the Devil because in the end, the Devil will be the one pulling the strings.

* * *

_**So come on **_

_**Jump in the Fire**_

_**So come on**_

_**Jump in the Fire**_

* * *

"Alright Buttercup, if we combine our powers, it will just take one shot to finish her off."

Butch and Buttercup stood not too far from Brute, whose battered body laid on the road, bleeding from the cuts she received. Her body screamed at Brute to stay down and not move but she was stubborn. Brute wouldn't stay down, not even if it meant her life. She never ran from a fight and she wasn't about to start now. Suddenly, she felt power that she could only dream off, filling her very body with rare energy. Brute didn't felt weak, no, far from that. She felt more powerful than she ever did in her enter life.

A dark green light shined off Brute as both Butch and Buttercup shield their eyes. Once it dimmed down, Brute stood before them. Not a single mark that they gave her tainted her skin. Brute only gave them a murderous grin, eyes glowing a darker green, as she brought up her hand. A dark green beam came from her hand, shaping into a tall and pointed blade.

"Can you do that," Butch asked Buttercup as she only glared at him. "Sorry. Forgot, sore topic for you."

Buttercup didn't have time to say anything as an image of Brute slicing Butch in half came to mind. The imaging disappearing just as fast as it came, Buttercup placed her hands on Butch's arms and pushed him as hard as she could. He stopped himself a few feet away but he was to far as his eyes widen in horror. Brute suddenly became faster as he watched her closing in on Buttercup, her blade shape hand raised in the air, aimed at Buttercup who didn't have time to move.

"_BUTTERCUP!"_

* * *

"Blossom, look out!" Brick pulled her out of the way in time as one of Berserk's dark pink ribbon beams shot at her. They realized it was easier to dodge them airborne then the ground.

He didn't know what just happened. One minute, they were winning and the next, Berserk started to glow a dark pink. Once the light faded away, every damaged that they gave her was gone. Instead, her eyes glowed dark pink and her once red ribbons changed to a dark pink beam with razors on the sides. She became faster and stronger than the two combined. The tables turned.

"Thanks Brick."

Brick didn't say anything as a blast of dark pink ripped him away from Blossom. Blossom screamed as she watched Brick's falling body. She tried to fly after him but Berserk grabbed her with her ribbons. Blossom let out a bloody scream as the razors on the ribbons digs into her skin, burning as it did.

"What's wrong Blossom? Can't take the heat?" Berserk's voice taunted her as she squeezed the pink Puff even more. Laughing as she screamed in pain. Berserk wanted to see Blossom's blood running down that perfection skin of hers. She wanted to see Blossom's lifeless body on the ground with her dull pink eyes staring right at her. Berserk wanted blood and with one more squeeze, the Puff will be no more.

Just before she could do just that, Berserk was shot away by a blood-red blast. Brick didn't spare her a second glance as he went to grab Blossom in his arms. It was his worst nightmare, Blossom bleeding with gashes long and deep that he was sure that will be scars later on. Thank God, for Chemical X that helps them heal quicker.

Blossom's eyes twitched as she slowly opened her eyes to him. "B-Brick?"

"You just signed your death sentence!"

Brick looked to see Berserk glaring at him before flying right at them.

* * *

"Dance my pretties, dance!"

Brat laughed as she threw her cerulean blue glowing bracelets at Bubbles and Boomer. With each throw, her bracelets would grow lager and turn into a disk that would follow the two until it hit something. Both the blue Ruff and Puff already learned that the disk were razor-sharp, leaving a deep gashes where it hits as Boomer held his blood arm when he first got hit by one of the disk.

Bubbles shot at one disc as she thought about what happened. Brat was losing, she could barely stand and all of a sudden, she started to glow cerulean blue leaving her stronger and faster than them. Every cut, every bruise that Brat had on her skin gone, the only thing that was different were her eyes glowing cerulean blue.

"Dammit Bubbles, pay attention!"

She felt a hand grab her arm as she was pulled away in time as one of Brat's disc zoomed by. She looked up into Boomer's glaring cobalt blue eyes and she gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry Boomie, I'm just trying to figure out what made her so strong."

"Just pay attention, okay? I can't lose you again." His glare changed into a softer stare as he placed a hand on her slightly cold, red cheek.

"You both should pay attention!" Brat threw two of her disk at them but they dodge it only to meet her blast. The two blues fall to the ground as Brat rapidly sent beams after beams at them. The sudden feel of overwhelming power excited her. She just wanted to see blood from them both. She wanted to be there, watching as the two breathe out their last breath. She wanted the feel of their blood running down her hands as she pulls their beating hearts right out of their chest.

* * *

HIM smiled as he watched the screen unfold before him. Yes, everything is going to plan. Soon there will be no more Powerpuff Girls or Rowdyruff Boys to stop him. "_**With hell in my eyes and with death in my veins**_,_** the end is closing in**_ for mankind."

Laughing, his laughter bounced off the walls and came back at him, making it seem like an endless laugh. "Yes, they see me as the monster, _**feeding on the minds of man and from their souls within**_ but it is they who are the monsters. I just finish what they started."

Yes, years of being frozen for all that time paid off. It gave him time to plan his revenge and now, he didn't have to lay a single claw. "_**My disciples all shout to search out and**_ because of my mark on them_** they always shall obey**_. Yes, _**follow me now my child not the meek or the mild**_ _**but do just as I say**_. As long as nothing gets in the way, the world will be mine."

* * *

_**So come on **_

_**Jump in the Fire**_

_**So come on**_

_**Jump in the Fire**_

* * *

Buttercup saw Brute charging at her so fast that Buttercup didn't have time to move. Whatever that image was, she saved Butch but she couldn't save herself. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. Opening her eyes, she saw Ace's black eyes looking right at her.

"I'm sorry Buttercup."

Blood started to drip from his mouth as he spoke, his voice low and choppy as he coughed. He tried to give her his well-known smirk, to show that everything will be fine but even that became to hard for him. Buttercup couldn't say anything as she looked down and saw Brute's blade sticking out of his chest before Brute moved her hand to the left, slicing Ace nearly in half.

"Ace!"

Buttercup grabbed him as he fall, gently placing him on the ground. His lifeless eyes stared right at her as Buttercup fought hard to not cry. He had saved her just like the way she saved Butch. Ace, the very guy that broke her heart when she was five, gave up his own life to save hers.

Ace didn't have to explain when he said was sorry because Buttercup already knew. Tears fall as she grabbed his black sunglasses from the ground and placed them over his eyes. There, now it just looked like he was asleep, a sleep he will never wake from. Professor, Mojo Jojo and now even Ace were all gone. Gone because they came to help them, knowing that they my not make it.

Something snapped inside her as Buttercup looked up at Brute, her tears still falling as she stared at Brute. "You and your sisters had caused enough damage! This time," Buttercup's hands glowed lime green as she powered up her beam, "this time, you won't hurt anyone again!"

Buttercup shot out a lime green beam at Brute square in the chest, as a dark green beam came from the left and hit Brute, changing her direction. Buttercup looked over to see Butch just nodding and the two greens flew after Brute, giving everything they had to defeat her.

* * *

Brick hide behind some buildings that were still intact, keeping in mind that Blossom was still his arms. He looked down at her to see that her wounds had healed to the point that they were just small cuts. Placing her on the ground, Brick grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You ready," he asked her, his blood-red eyes staring right into her pink ones.

Blossom closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. "Yeah. We have to stop them Brick. We can't let them win." She closed her eyes as tears fall freely. "No more. No more of this. It ends here."

"Found you!"

Berserk's voice rang through the air as the building the two were hiding behind exploded. They flew backwards as their bodies hit the up rooted road painfully. Groaning, the two slowly sat up just to see both ends of Berserk's ribbons coming right at them. Blossom and Brick both took in air and blew out their Ice Breath and Fire Breath. It didn't do anything as the ribbons shot right through the attack. They couldn't do nothing, as there was no time to move, their faith sealed.

The leaders didn't close their eyes as they waited for their faith but just before they could accept death, a pink furry figure jumped in front of Brick and a female dressed in yellow jumped in front of Blossom. Taking the deadly blow for them both as the ribbons went through their midsection. Berserk cursed under her breath as she brought her ribbons back while the two leaders caught their saviors.

"Princess, why?" Blossom looked at the red-headed girl. The very one that wanted to be a Powerpuff since day one. The very one that fought them before they became friends. The very one that proved to be a Powerpuff in heart.

"The town needs you to win. Blossom, kick her ass for me, okay?" Princess gave her smile before closing her eyes for one last time.

Tears falling, she gently laid her down next to the once Fuzzy Lumpkins. One too many had died for them. Blossom sat their on her knees as she wept. This had to end and dammit, if it cost Blossom her own life, she wasn't going to stop until Berserk is no more. Her hands started to feel warmer as she stood up to face Berserk's smirking face. No more hiding. No more running. Blossom was going to face Berserk head on and win this.

Growling, Blossom flew up into the sky and let out a powerful pink beam at Berserk. The pink Punk only dodged it but it gave Brick enough time to hit her with a beam of his own. No more holding back as the two flew at her with everything they had.

* * *

In a crater of rubble, Bubbles and Boomer gradually got up, their bodies aching from the amount of damage they just took. Using each other for support, the two finally stood up but Brat was waiting for them. With one quick throw, she sent two of her disk at them. There was no escape for them this time. The thought brought a wicked smile on Brat's face but it disappeared as three germ looking creatures jumped in front of the blast, taking the deadly blows for the two.

The once Amoeba Boys were no more as Bubbles covered her eyes at the horrible sight. Even though the Amoeba Boys are germs, even they couldn't serve that attack. Bubbles couldn't help but cry. Why did they do it? Why did they throw themselves like that? They weren't much as villains but in her eyes, they proved to be heroes. She just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the fact that so many are dying here just because they came to help.

A feeling that Bubbles hadn't felt in such a long time came back ten full. Her hands glowing baby blue, Bubbles shot a look at Brat. It was all her and her sisters doing. The Powerpunk Girls let HIM out and caused all of this. Sneering, Bubbles shot a baby blue beam at Brat and took off after her.

Everyone that had died today, won't die in vain. Bubbles couldn't give up now. Not when her town needed her the most. She managed to avoid every attack that Brat tried to give out and hit Brat instead. Sending one powerful hit, Brat went start to the ground. Out of nowhere, Boomer spat down on Brat, sending her deeper into the ground.

"Ew, I forgot you can do that." Bubbles face squinted in disgust. The last time she saw Boomer's special attack was when they boys came back from the dead.

Boomer only gave her a toothy grin, which she rolled her eyes too. Their moment of peace broken as Brat shot out of the hole and flew at them. Bubbles and Boomer nodded as they flew at her.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

HIM hit the table with his claws as he watched the fight take place. How could this be? Even after that power boost, the Powerpunk Girls were still losing! Dammit and on top of all that, he couldn't feel the negative energy from the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. The two groups were the sole power source that fueled the Powerpunk Girls newfound powers!

With every hit that the girls or boys landed on the Punks, they grew that much stronger as his puppets grew weaker. He was so close and now, if he didn't pull the Punks out in time, he would be able try again. Sneering, HIM surrounded himself in red smoke. He had to bring them back and fight another day.

"I'll be back you brats."

* * *

Brick and Blossom came at Berserk, her eyes no longer glowing as they punched her in the stomach. The two sent kicks after kicks, punch after punch and Berserk found herself not being able to block any of them. What ever gave that extra power boost was long gone as she felt every blow to her body. With one last punch in the face, Blossom kicked her out of the sky.

Buttercup punched Brute in the face, sending her Butch as he kicked her and sent Brute right back. Brute was too weak to even stop herself from flying over to the next hit. Every part of her body, now bloody and damaged again, bagged for them to just finish her off. As she felt a kick from Buttercup, Brute didn't even make it took Butch as the two shot her with an energy beam at the same time. The blast sent her falling to the ground.

Brat couldn't believe what was happening. She was losing to her crybaby female counterpart all over again! Boomer flung her to Bubbles as the blue Puff let out a Sonic Scream. Covering her ears, Brat couldn't do anything as both Boomer and Bubbles followed the attack with their laser beams. The pain was too much for as Brat fall from the sky.

Breathing heavily, the Puffs and Ruffs landed on the ground, each keeping a good distance from the Punks. One movement, that's all that it would take before the Punks were no more. Each of them had an energy beam ready for the first sign of movement.

"I see that I underestimated you once more Powerpuff Girls." Red smoke formed around the fallen Powerpunk Girls as HIM appeared. "But don't worry, I'll be back. You don't know it yet, but you'll _**jump**_ in my fiery doom_** by your will or be taken by force**_. It doesn't matter to me because _**I'll get you either way**_."

"It doesn't matter what you say HIM. We won't lose to you and if I ever see you again, I'll personally kill you," Bubbles spoke with such hatred that the boys had to do a double take. So much for the sweetest of the team.

"Aw Bubbles, little Bubbles. Don't you see? I'm _**trying to keep the hellfire lit**_ until you come and visit me." HIM only smiled at her. Bubbles threat didn't even phase him. "_**I am stalking**_ each and every one of_** you as prey**_. You'll be _**living your life as me**_, you'll see. It is_** I**_ whom_** am you**_."

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" This time Buttercup spoke. Her eyes only had hate and the desire to finish him off in her eyes.

HIM felt that negative energy she gave off and smirked. Soon, he'll enough power to give back to his puppets but for now, they must rest. "_**You**_ will_** see**_ that's_** it's**_ all_** part of being every one**_ Buttercup. But I can make it easy for all of you. _**So**_ why don't you_** reach down grab my hand**_ and_** walk with me through the land**_. Why don't you _**come home where you belong**_?"

HIM handed them a claw but all he got in return was the six shooting him with their beams. He only smiled as he watched the energy coming at him. Soon, every thing will be his and with that last thought, HIM disappeared, taking the Powerpunks with him.

"Do you think we got him," Butch asked as he wrapped an arm around Buttercup.

"No," Brick looked up to the sky before looking at his brother, "but I don't think we seen the last of him."

The six teens looked at one another. They won this battle but the war was not over. Not when HIM was still lurking about but for now, they'll take it. Until then, they had each other, their town was safe once again and that's all that mattered for now.

* * *

_**So come on **_

_**Jump in the Fire **_

_**So come on **_

_**Jump in the Fire**_

* * *

**First, I want to say thank you to all that left my great-grandmother a pray, my family and I received news that she is doing better. The doctor told her if she keeps up the recover, she would have another ten years to go. So once again, thank you.**

**Second, I'm sorry that I took so long on waiting this chapter. Took me some time to find a good song for this and keep up with everything else I needed to do. Plus, I wanted to write out the last chapter as well so I can start working on the next story. Looks like it's going to be the sequel.**

**The list of where everyone stands so far:**

**Sequel – Magical Blazze, MissBubbly, Dynamite102, Totally Remixed, plus two votes from the poll**

**Freddy – (not a single vote)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	24. Breakaway

**Thank you to Magical Blazze, Dynamite102, MissBubbly, Kyogan-Saori and Total Remixed for reviewing.**

**This is it, chapter 24 and the last chapter to Life Song. Even though the story came out way different from what I originally planned, I still had fun writing it. I'm so happy that so many enjoyed this story from start to finish and I want to thank everyone for reviewing. It really means so much to me. So with further ado, I give you chapter 24.**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls or **_Breakaway_**.**

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and Punks look like regular people. Words that are bold and italic are the lyrics that incorporated into the story so that way, there is no confusion.**

* * *

Breakaway

Performed by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

_**Grew up in a small town**_

_**And when the rain would fall down**_

_**I'd just stare out my window**_

_**Dreaming of what could be**_

_**And if I'd end up happy**_

_**I would pray**_

* * *

Buttercup traced a finger on her foggy window as she sat on her sun bed and watched the rainfall from the sky. She looked at her reflection in the window; her hair had grown since the time Brute chopped it off, just slightly passing her shoulders once again.

It was now July, her and along with Blossom, Bubbles and the boys graduated high school but so much had happen in the nine months of her Senior Year, from beginning to the bitter end. The battle that her, her sisters, the boys and even the ex villains fought still felt like yesterday. How she just wished it was all a dream and that she'll wake up to see the Professor at the table, reading the morning paper. Just for Princess to call her phone and start yapping off her ear for God knows what. For Buttercup to walk out and see Ace walking down the streets doing nothing at all.

Almost everyone that she and her sisters knew was now gone and all because they wanted to help. Absently mindedly Buttercup drew a swirl as her thoughts went back to that dreadful day. That day changed everything for her.

Yes, the town forgave the Powerpuff Girls for destroying the town. They didn't find it reasonable to blame the girls for having their minds controlled by HIM and the Powerpunk Girls but it didn't change the fact they lost so many lives. So many people died that day, so many innocent lives that she and her sisters took with their own hands and yet, the town still forgave them. Blossom was the only that could manage to tell their mother that the Professor was killed. Bubbles had to hold on to Sandra as her legs gave out. Her cries were hard to watch and even harder to not cry along.

Tears fall freely as Buttercup thought about the memorial Mayor had for the fallen but it was mainly for the Professor and ex villains that gave up their life to save them. Buttercup, along with her sisters and their boyfriends, were surprise to see so many of the citizens to come and pay their respect. Even the rest of the members from the Gangreen Gang, Sedusa and Femme Fatale where there and that was the last time they ever saw them.

With the Mayor's permission, Princess' dad made a stature of his daughter and the others and placed it in the park. At times, Buttercup and her sisters would fly there and just stare at the faces before them. Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Amoeba Boys, Princess, Ace and the Professor all stood together. Times like that, the boys would have to carry them back home for most of the time; they would sleep at the park, under the stature.

Buttercup snapped out of her thoughts and gazed back to the outside, wondering if she could ever be happy again. Could she ever be happy living here again?

* * *

_**Trying hard to reach out**_

_**But when I tried to speak out**_

_**Felt like no one could hear me**_

_**Wanted to belong here**_

_**But something felt so wrong here**_

_**So I prayed I could break away**_

* * *

"Are you sure about this Buttercup?"

She turned around and saw Blossom standing by the door. Her hair slightly touching her shoulders too. Buttercup looked at her suitcase and folded another shirt before placing it in with the others. A few days ago, Buttercup got a letter in the mail. She got in to a college in California. Her plane didn't leave for another two days but Buttercup could be forgetful so she wanted to be ready ahead of time. California was far away but she didn't want to go to a college here like Blossom and Bubbles. She wanted to get out and with all the memories here, Buttercup just wanted to get away. With time, she'll come back but for now, it was best for her to leave.

"Yeah, I need this Bloss. I already had this planned for some time, way before everything happened." Buttercup sat down on her bed, her head in her hands as Blossom sat down next to her. Taking a deep breath, Buttercup continued. "Here, I'm not always heard. Not like the way you and Bubbles are. I need to get away and meet new faces. I need to find me and I want people to know me as me and not as Buttercup, the toughest Powerpuff."

"Hey, I'm not stopping you. We all need a break from time to time; I just want to know if you are coming back home one day."

Buttercup felt Blossom wrap an arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. Buttercup smiled as she leaned her head on her sister's shoulders. Her lime green eyes staring at the engagement ring Brick gave her. "I'll be back one day Blossom, you'll see. I just need time to heal really and what better way then to get away for some a while."

"We'll be here waiting for you. All of us." Blossom gave Buttercup one last hug and walked out of the door.

Buttercup sighed as she lay down on her bed, no one but her family knew she was leaving. Not even Butch knew. She turned over on her side, grabbing a picture from her nightstand, smiling as tears fall. A picture with the Professor wrapping an arm around her, giving her a side hug as the younger Buttercup held a report card with noting but C's. She was in middle school at the time and that was her first time that she brought home with nothing but C's. To the two of them, it was like she brought home A's that day.

There was a tap on her window and Buttercup wiped her tears away before seeing how it was. Walking over, she opened the window and Butch flew in. Feet touching the ground, he saw her clothes packed. Touching the case, he ran his fingers over it before giving Buttercup a questionable look.

"I've meant to tell you Butch but I just didn't know how."

Butch looked away as he pulled his hand back, "How long?" His voice low and she was unable to deified the tone.

"Two days." Buttercup couldn't look at him as she wrapped her arms around her and looked anywhere but him.

"Why?"

She sighed as Buttercup went to sit back down. It didn't matter how she said it because it didn't change the fact she was leaving. "I just need to got out and away from her. I want to go somewhere where _**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_ again. With what happened here, I just need to find myself. I want to be able to go somewhere and not be known because of my powers but because of who I am. _**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**_, even if that means I have to leave."

Butch didn't move from his spot, he didn't even look at her when he asked her his next question. "Where will you go?"

"California, I got in a college there. I…I had this planned for a while _**and I'll make a wish**_ if I have too, just so this can happen for me. This time, I'm going to _**take a chance**_ and I'm going to _**make a change**_ _**and breakaway**_ from all of this…this…"

Buttercup couldn't finish as her throat became dry. Butch turned his head and his dark green eyes borrowed into her eyes. He didn't move from his spot but Buttercup could see that he was hurt but there was something else there that she couldn't figure out. Maybe, understanding?

"Get out of what?"

"This darkness and loneliness I feel right now. I want to get _**out of the darkness and**_ back_** into the sun**_. I want to be able to smile again and not feel like I lost. I just want to heal _**but I won't forget all the ones that I love**_ because I'm going to come back."

Buttercup looked away from Butch but when she looked back, he was gone. Her eyes filled with tears again, Buttercup cried into her pillow. She wasn't sure if they just broke up but from the way he didn't come near her, made Buttercup believe that they were over.

* * *

_**I'll take a risk**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

* * *

"So you excite about leaving us poor folks?"

Buttercup looked up from her bed, taking out her headphones as she did. Robin smiled as she walked in the room and threw herself on the bed. It was Buttercup's last day in Townsville, her last day on seeing her friends and family.

"Yeah, a little. I mean, I know it's going to be hard but at the same time, I _**wanna feel the warm breeze**_ on my face once I walk out of the airport in Cali. To be able to _**sleep under a palm tree**_ or _**feel the rush of the ocean**_ by my feet. I wanna see and hear all that. I want to _**get onboard a fast train**_ or maybe even _**travel on a jet plane, far away**_ _**and breakaway**_. Who said I have to fly?"

"I gonna miss you girl. Now who am I going to talk to for no reason at one in the morning?"

Buttercup laughed at Robin's childish behavior. "I don't know maybe Mitch, you know, your boyfriend."

Robin only chuckled as she pushes Buttercup. "Shut up." The girls laughed a little more at how red Robin turned. "So, speaking of boyfriends, how Butch? I haven't seen him lately?"

Buttercup stopped laughing at the sound of his name. Butch. She hasn't heard from him since Buttercup told him. He never called or sent her a text and when she tried to talk to Brick or Boomer, they wouldn't tell her anything about him. How was he doing? Even Bubbles didn't know how he was doing.

Robin saw how Buttercup suddenly changed when she brought up Butch. Buttercup didn't know what Butch was planning but Robin couldn't let on that she knew what was up. The brunette nudge her shoulder against Buttercup and smiled. "You know what I want to do one day?"

Buttercup didn't say anything as she looked at her. "I want to be able to see the world. I _**I'll**_ be able to_** spread my wings**_ wide_** and I'll learn how to fly**_." She giggled at what she said. "Of course, not like the way you fly but still, _**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**_ _**and**_ once I do,_** I'll make a wish**_."

"What would you wish?"

Robin looked up to the ceiling before looking at her green-clad friend. "To _**take a chance**_ on what I want. To wake up one morning and _**make a change**_ with my life but most of all, I want to start over _**and breakaway**_."

* * *

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

_**I'll take a risk**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

* * *

"To Buttercup! May you find your dream and come back home!" Bubbles raised her glass high in the air as everyone did the same, chanting her name.

Sandra wanted to throw her a good-bye party on Buttercup's last night here and invited everyone they knew. Mike, Mitch, Robin, Brick, Boomer, Miss Bellum, and the Mayor where all there along with her family. Even that she cared about was here, everyone but Butch.

Buttercup pushed that aside as she tried to talk to everyone before the night was through but really, she just wanted to spend the her last day with Butch. Buttercup felt her heart breaking but she didn't cry. This wasn't the time for her to start crying. This was her party that her family worked so hard on putting together.

"Buttercup," she looked over to see Boomer standing next to her. She smiled as the two hugged. She didn't know how but the blue Ruff grew on her. He was like a brother to her and she knew once she left, Bubbles would be safe. "Everything will work out. You'll see."

Buttercup pulled away and gave him a half-hearted smile. "I know but I just wish Butch was here to celebrate."

"Don't worry about it BC. This is your party and you should be enjoying it, having a good time with us. So like you always tell me, 'Stop mopping and take it like a man.'"

Buttercup laughed as she punched him in his arm. Boomer was right though; there was no need for mopping. Her lime green eyes looked around the room as she watched everyone she grew up talk among each other. Mike and Bubbles were having a dance off as Robin and Mitch cheered them on. Sandra was talking with Miss Bellum while the Mayor wandered around looking for some pickles. She saw Blossom talking to Brick and every once in a while, she saw his blood-red eyes staring at Blossom's scars as he rubbed a hand over them.

Out of the six, Blossom and Boomer where the only two that ended up with scars, Blossom's being the worst of the two. Unlike Boomer who just had the one on his upper arm, Blossom's scars wrapped around her whole body, starting at her upper shoulders and all the way down to her ankles. Even Buttercup would flinch when she saw them but Blossom never covered them. She told her and Bubbles that she wanted to everyone to see the scars. They weren't something to hide but something to show and honor the ones the lives that were lost. To Blossom, her scars didn't show a sign of weakness but a sign of courage.

"So tell me Buttercup, are you going to _**buildings with a hundred floors**_? Are you going to be that person _**swinging around**_ in the_** revolving doors**_?"

Buttercup laughed again at Boomer's idiotic remarks. She really is going to miss the blond idiot. "I don't Boomer. _**Maybe**_ but_** I don't know where they'll take me but**_ I do know one thing for sure."

"How yeah, and what's that?"

"I _**gotta keep moving on**_. _** Moving on**_ to something better in my life and _**fly away, breakaway**_ if I have too."

"What ever you choice Buttercup, just know we all love and will be waiting for to come home."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Buttercup knew and she was going to miss them as well but just knowing they'll be people waiting for her, Buttercup just couldn't wait until the day she comes back.

* * *

_**I'll spread my wings**_

_**And I'll learn how to fly**_

* * *

Bubbles held Buttercup in a tight hug, not wanting to let go of her. "I'm going to miss you so much Butters. Don't forget to call and visit us, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Buttercup hugged her back, crying just slightly. This was it. It was really happening she was leaving. Who knew that parting could hurt so badly?

"I mean it! I love you Buttercup and I don't want you to forget us." Bubbles grip grew tighter as Blossom had to pull her off Buttercup.

"I love you guys too and even _**though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**_, I'll be back one day but this _**I gotta take a risk**_ on." Buttercup looked over her shoulders and saw that her line was starting to move. It was time to go. "I'll call when I get there, promise."

The Powerpuff Girls shared one last hug before Blossom and Bubbles walked away. Buttercup watched as they slowly disappeared among the crowd. Taking in a deep breath, Buttercup bent down to grab her suitcase as she adjusted her backpack over her shoulders. Turning around, she gasped when she saw Butch standing behind her.

"You didn't think I was going to let you _**take a chance**_ in the world with me, did you?" He smirked at her as he pulled his backpack over his shoulder and placed his suitcase down. Buttercup couldn't help it as she ran over to him and hugged him with all her might. Tears were falling again as Butch wrapped his arms around her.

"Butterbabe, I'm not going to let you _**make a change**_ in your life _**and breakaway**_ from your heartaches without me. So I'm coming with you. I'm going to help you walk _**out of the darkness**_ you're in_** and**_ back_** into the sun**_."

"How did you know I was going to be here?" Buttercup's voice was low as she rubbed her face in his shirt but Butch heard her all the same.

"I had help from Bubbles mainly but everyone else pitched in as well. I wanted to surprise you so I had to tell them not to say anything. I'm sorry if you thought I didn't care anymore."

Buttercup didn't say anything as she pulled away and kissed him. She didn't have to do this alone because Butch was going to be by her side. Breaking apart, he reached for her hand, the two walked off on to the plane together and that's how they came home years later. Hand in hand as they walked off to their awaiting family.

* * *

_**But I won't forget the place I come from**_

_**I gotta take a risk**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_

* * *

**That's it. The last chapter for Life Song but don't worry, I'm already working on the next story. With six votes, I'll be working on the sequel. Keep a look out for it! Until next time!**


End file.
